Regrets and Forgiveness
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Hannah has been an outcast ever since Paul and his buddies humiliated her,and have tormented her ever since. But what everyone doesn't know is the pain their adding to her already hard life. Find out what happens when Paul imprints on her. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Characters, except my own, which is Hannah. **

**A/N: Okay, I love Twilight, A lot, and I've been wanting to write a Twilight story, for like ever! And I love Paul, he's my favorite werewolf besides Jacob (And Derek Souza from Darkest Powers) But yeah I love Paul, but I really don't like him with Rachel, so I'm gonna write about Him and Hannah, my own character. And this is just a Prologue, I just wanna see what everyone thinks of this. . . and no, I'm not abandoning my other story's. But I hope this prologue turns into a good story! Thanks Read and Review! Thanks Anya!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

It's pathetic, is what it is. . .

He thought just because he had some sudden sick interest in me now, that I was going to jump up and down with joy and open my arms wide for him to run into. Well he had another thing coming if he thought that's the way it was going to be.

He didn't deserve my forgiveness, or even pity.

He thought I didn't know what he was going through.

_Ha!_

He should think again, my life was worse than his was, even if he didn't think so. Or maybe he just wasn't aware of what I've been through. The pain I had to endure, even when things were so bad I felt like giving up. And he made it that way, he ruined me, my reputation, everything little thing I ever worked for just so he could get a laugh out of it, so he could feel good.

He didn't deserve it though. No, he didn't, get to feel good this time, not at all.

I didn't know what he thought I was going to do at that moment, but I bet he didn't expect me to turn around and walk away without a word like I did.

The only thing I could think as I took those long strides towards home were- _Eat your heart out Paul!_

_

* * *

_

**A/NN: Hope the prologue was alright. . .You won't find out what happened to Hannah until a few chapters in, but she's been through a lot. And for those who have read my others stories I hope you know that I don't give a lot away to fast, I drag it out and add some suspense, so I hope you'll all bare with me here, and I'll try to make this story a good one! Thanks, please Review if you think I should contineu this!**_  
_


	2. Chapter One: NewMakeoverYoungerBrother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, except my own- which is Hannah so far. . . **

**A/N: Okay, so this is Chapter One, and if you already know how I do things when I write a story, you know that I like to start off slowly, introduce the characters gradually, and things might not make sense right away**. **Scenario's and situations will be revealed as chapters get added and the story builds. I'm thinking by Chapter 3 everyone will know why Hannah doesn't like Paul and what he's done to her, and it's NOT any of the things that people have guessed in the reviews that I have received. He didn't force her to sleep with him or anything like that because that would totally be unforgivable, and I would not be able to make a love story come out of that. **

**But you shall have to wait and in time all shall be revealed. . .Please Read and Review!  


* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**New Makeover and a Younger Brother  
**

"Hannah!"

"Hannah!. ."

"Hannah!. . ."

I could faintly hear my name being called over an extremely annoying beeping noise. Groaning, I turned around in my plushy mountain of blankets, pushing them off just enough where my head stuck out.

My fifteen year old brother stared back at me, with a somewhat goofy expression. "Your hair's sticking up everywhere," he commented as if I needed to be informed.

I sighed, and smashed my face in the nearest pillow. "Turn off that alarm. God, is it really time for another horrible day of school?" I mumbled more to myself than him.

I could hear him shuffle closer, before the pillow was ripped away form my face.

"Come on, Han. We gotta get to school or we'll be late," he whined.

"Brady, my dear younger brother, only _you_ would be excited to get to school on time."

I felt the pillow connect with my forehead before I heard him sigh and say, "Get off your butt, the bus isn't gonna wait for you."

I groaned again and threw away the heavy blankets that restrained me, and jumped off my bed.

My morning routine was pretty simple- Pull on some dark faded jeans, a long black t-shirt and tied it in the back so it fit me just right, get on my old converse. Brush out my dark auburn hair that stops right at my shoulder blades, pull my bangs in front of my freakishly pale blue eyes, after adding my black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. And just for a few finishing touches I add some black jelly bracelets, my purple and black choker necklace, some rings, and my silver hoop earrings. I gave myself an approving smile in the mirror before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I noticed that only Brady sat at the table, which meant that mom already left for work. I sighed, and headed for the cabinets.

Brady glanced at me before rolling his eyes, and taking in my appearance with distaste. "Hannah, no, no! Come on, I can't walk into school with you looking like that! God, what are you _Goth Girl_!"

I didn't even turn around to look at him. "Don't even try it Bray, I'm not changing. It's a new semester, which means it's time for a little change." When I got reached the top shelf to get a poptart I pushed myself up so I could sit on the counter.

"That," he exclaimed pointing to my entire self, "is not a little change, Han. It's a huge one!" He said getting up from his seat at the kitchen table. "And I know what this is about, and you just need to ignore it. . .ignore _him_, ignore everyone. We already talked about this. . . I told you that could sit with me and my friends at lunch."

I made a noise of protest and gave him a look, before nibbling on the edges of my breakfast. "And I already told _you_ that I can't sit with _freshmen_, especially freshmen boys, everyone's going to think I'm pathetic. . . Not that they don't already." I looked down and bit my lip.

"Hey," Brady's voice softened. "Maybe they won't recognize you. You look completely different, and it's not just the nose piercing, which is probably the only cool thing about this crazy makeover."

I raise my head and gave him a faint smile. "You think it's cool?" I said before realizing that I just got excited because my _brother_ approves of my new piercing. It pretty much equals pathetic.

I think he noticed this too, because the side of his mouth hitched up a bit, but he was nice enough not to said anything.

After finishing my breakfast, I hopped off the counter and we headed for the bus stop that wasn't far from our house. Brady walked slightly faster than me and I let him go ahead, he was probably embarrassed to be seen with me, not that he would ever admit it though. He was too nice to me to say it. He was actually always really nice to me, and as far as little brother's go, he was up there on the scale of the good ones. Except for the occasional disagreement, we never really fought. And it probably had to do with the fact that I mostly have taken care of him since our dad died when I was five and our mom's a workaholic. I was the one who'd find food for Brady and I when my mom was pulling an all-nighter at the office.

I watched the back of Brady's head as we kept on walking. He looked a lot like our dad had- dark rustic skin, black hair that hung in his face when he forgot to cut it. He used to be really short, a whole shorter than me, but we're practically the same height now. We didn't look anything alike though, except for the same freaky ice blue eyes that we both inherited from our mom, I took everything else after her though- pale skin, dark auburn hair, and a few freckles.

I kept walking and had to jog a bit so I could catch up to the bus that was already at the stop waiting for us. Brady got there first, and got on. We were the last stop so I knew that there was going to be no available seats. . .Lucky me.

When I got off the bus as we arrived in front of the school, I noticed that it looked a bit more crowded than it did last semester- which was only a week ago. We get a week's break between each quarter of the school year. I wasn't looking forward to coming back here. Not at all. La Push High School._ La Push_- it's where I've lived all my life, and I didn't even look Indian, not even half. Brady fit in just fine, he had his group of friends- Collin and Seth. They were nice, a bit weird, I had a feeling that Seth had a little crush on me by the way he followed me around the first week of school, and Collin's attitude needs some adjusting, but other than that their good friends for Brady.

As I stood outside on the front steps of the school I looked around and waited for Brady to stop talking to some girls that pulled him away when he got off the bus. He laughed as something one of them said, and I could tell that he was happy, but then he seen me watching and said something and waved to them before coming over to me.

"You didn't have to leave them," I said somewhat lamely, knowing how sad it was, having my baby brother walk with me in school because I had no one else to. Not that it was my fault- well _mostly_ not my fault.

I knew who to blame.

Brady gave me a cheery smile. "Don't worry about it, let's get in there before the bell rings."

I hesitated, and then started walking up the cement steps with Bray by my side.

The halls were crowded.

Our school wasn't terribly big, heck our town was even tiny. Bit, I made my way to my locker, with Brady on my heels. I knew he had to leave soon, get to his own locker. When I reached mine, after getting it opened I gave him the okay to leave.

"Are you sure? I could walk you to class. . . "

I rolled my eyes. "Go, Bray. You're starting to act like an overprotective boyfriend. People are goning start getting confused. I'll be fine." I gave him my best reassuring smile before he cracked.

"Okay, okay. . . But if anything happens, or if anyone says anything tell me. I mean it, Han, I'll handle it," and he said it with such sincerity that I couldn't even laugh at that fact that he just said that he could practically beat someone up. Brady wasn't much of a fighter, more of a talker.

I nodded anyway though. "Thanks."

When he walked away, I started pulling all of my books out of my locker, checking to make sure I had my new schedule and electives correct.

_Hmm. . . Where was my Science book. I though I_-

"Whoa, Hannah. I barely recognized you there. When did you decide to go all Avril Lavigne on us?"

I froze, knowing who the cruel masculine voice belonged to before even turning around, and at the moment I really wished that Brady had stayed despite my protests.

I swallowed and faced my tormentor, all six feet of him, and stared into his cruel gray-silver eyes, knowing that they weren't the worst part of him. 

_His words._

Those were what I was afraid of.

Trying to hide my fear, I squared my shoulders and copied his stance- folded my arms across my chest, and tried to keep face blank.

"What do you want, Paul?"

He scoffed, probably annoyed that I wasn't shaking yet, but then he just smiled, and it wasn't a nice one.

"Now, it that anyway to talk to _your_ ex-boyfriend?"

* * *

**A/NN: Sorry to cut this short. . . I know I probably should have went longer on this, but it seemed like a good place to leave off, and I wasn't even going to write Today, but I decided to at the past moment. And I know what your all thinking- _They were dating? How can he be her ex-boyfriend? _It will be aswered in the next few Chapters. . . I hope you liked it, especally me making Brady Hannah's younger brother. . . Please Review and I shall post the next chapter soon!- Thanks Anya!**


	3. Chapter Two: Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been super busy and the days just seem to be getting shorter lately. Urg, I really wanted to be farther along in this story by now, and I promise that I'll start updating sooner. I hope this chapter is alright. More info will be added soon! Please Read and Review! Thanks all!**

**

* * *

What happened in last chapter-  
**

_I swallowed and faced my tormentor, all six feet of him, and stared into his cruel gray-silver eyes, knowing that they weren't the worst part of him. His words, those were what I was afraid of._

_Trying to hide my fear, I squared my shoulders and copied his stance- folded my arms across my chest, and tried to keep face blank. "What do you want, Paul?"_

_He scoffed, probably annoyed that I wasn't shaking yet, but then he just smiled, and it wasn't a nice one. "Now, it that anyway to talk to your ex-boyfriend?"_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Encounter  
**

I swallowed my laughter. Showing him that I was amused was the wrong way to go- trust me on that, I've learned from experience. Instead, I kept my face neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was _never_ your girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes, as if he thought this was all just a silly game. As if what he does to me was just a silly game, and to _him_, it probably was. He enjoyed it, that was evident. "Don't lie to yourself, Hannah. Or have you forgotten about what happened in the beginning of the year?"

No. . . no I hadn't- couldn't forget that. It was etched on my brain for eternity. Those were the best and worst times for me. And his words, bringing it up just made me remember how much I hated him. "What do you want, Paul? I-I-I've got class to get to." I tried to sound confident, and calm, but I knew that it came out shaky and frightened.

He took a step closer, and I could feel the faint warmth radiating off of him, smell the fresh smell of the soap he always used. I used to adore that smell once upon a time, now it made me nauseous. "_Class_?" He sounded disgusted by the word, but his face held a hint of a smirk as he raised his hand and ran it through my hair. I stayed completely still, and instead of meeting his silver-grey eyes that most likely held amusement, I looked around the hall that was now abandoned.

We were all alone.

The thought thrilled and horrified me at the same time. Even though I knew I had nothing to be afraid of, at least he couldn't hurt me physically. He never had, and I had pure confidence that he never would. That was the thing that I learned about Paul- he didn't fight physically with the female species, he used his gift which was his words, and the way he put them together just right. They either made you feel so good that you could fly or so low that you couldn't even stand.

"Look at me, Hannah," he whispered.

I didn't _dare_.

I knew what those eyes could do if they looked at you a certain way, with the right amount of intensity. I had experienced the feeling of having them directed at me, and let's just say I soared. The thought of it now made me want to cry, and I probably would- later in the confines of my room, alone. Because I knew that it was all a lie- everything he had ever said to me, the way he said such wonderful things; it was a joke.

"Hannah," Paul repeated, and he used _that _voice, the one that made me shiver mentally, because I couldn't do it visibly without him knowing that he had gotten to me.

I placed a shaky hand out, still without looking at him and pushed against what had to be his chest. "Go away," I mumbled, my voice low and unsteady once again.

I heard his intake of breath and knew that he was about to protest, but the faint sound of sneakers hitting against the tile floors sent him moving back a foot and me finally being able to look at him without hyperventilating.

He looked shocked and. . ._angry._

The footsteps became more prominent and I could make out the shape of a tall male with the usual dark rustic skin that was so common around the halls of La Push High. And when the male came closer I recognized him as Paul's best friend, the guy who egged him on when he played his little mind games with me.

As Jared Thail got so close that I could see his new hair cut, I cringed. Paul always acted the worst when his were buddies around. Jared stopped right in front of us and I couldn't make out his expression as he took in Paul standing by my locker.

To any bystander it would look like the two of us were just having a nice little chat, and Jared seemed confused about this, because I wasn't crying by now.

"What's going on here?" Jared asked, the confusion more apparent now.

Paul seemed to notice this too, and I could see instinct kicking in, the wheels were turning in his head and I knew that he had to think of something fast to keep Jared's non-approving thoughts at bay before the rumors started up- again.

He took a step closer to me, as close as he was before and he looked at the contents that lined my locker- my books and things. He gave Jared a glance and the smile was back, the wicked one.

Pulling out my Science and Literature book he rolled his eyes as he read over the cover. "Whoa, advanced Literature, Hannah. God, I didn't even know such a thing was available. You, know I wouldn't let anyone else find out your taking AP classes, it might soil your new _Goth_ image."

"Yeah, Hannah," Jared mimicked, and made my name sound like it was something disgusting. "Nice look by the way. Kudos on the nose piercing, and dark eyeliner, it makes your unattractiveness stand out more."

I didn't even flinch, they've said worse things before. This was standard routine, I learned that the best way to get it over with faster was to endure silently.

The bell sounded for first period and I was going to be late, just like all the other times.

Jared winced though, because he was one of those people who didn't like to be late for things, as weird as that sounded to even me, it was true. And he gave Paul a look, it meant; _wrap it up._

Paul didn't even nod back he just studied the books in his hand before whipping the one in his left hand on the ground a few feet away from us. It made an echoing boom as it hit the tile, and I knew from experience that no one would come out to check what the sound was.

They never did.

He nudged me to pay attention before throwing the next one far- all the way down the hall- he obviously put his muscle into that one, probably for Jared's sake.

"Better get that," Paul muttered before smacking his hands together and fist bumping Jared.

They both started down the hall to their class, but before they turned the corner Paul gave me a look, I couldn't decipher it, nor did I want to.

As I started going after my books I sighed in defeat. I knew what this semester was going to be like now.

No matter how many times I changed my hair or my clothes or my makeup, I was still Hannah, still the girl who was a nobody.

Still the girl who would never be somebody.

I was the girl who had been burned and made a joke out of by Paul Walker.

* * *

**A/NN: Again, please Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks a bunch- Anyaaaa. . . . =)**


	4. Chapter Three: Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Character's besides Hannah, Cameron, and Evan. . .**

**A/N: IMPORTANT, READ- This is a Flashback chapter, this contains some good information, but please note that this is Hannah remembering the beginning of her Junior year. . . Oh, and I'm starting to read The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, for free on Stephenie Meyer's website, it ends in like a month so I'd go on it if you wanna read it. . . But please Read and Review on this! Thanks. . . **

**Oh and there were some questions that were sent in some reviews. Here's the answer- **

**Honey- No, Paul and Jared are not werewolves yet. . .but soon.**

**Shadowcatbrat918- Only Paul will know it when he imprints on Hannah, but Hannah might notice some changes, she'll feel a connection to him and a pull to want to be near him. **

**Thanks again for the Reviews everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Flashback**

It was the first week of my Junior year, and Brady's Freshmen year, and for some reason I knew it was going to be the year of _change_. Something was going to happen, but at that point in time, I didn't know how big of a change or how many I would have to endure before I reached some sort of happiness.

By the time I has reached the age of seventeen I had matured mentally way before any other student at my school. I seen things and had to go through things they didn't.

So when I woke up for school on that first Monday morning of September I took an extra thirty minutes conditioning my hair and adding light touches of makeup on my face. Putting on my new pink sweater mom had bought me for my birthday, with some strappy heels, not thinking anyone would notice me, or think differently of plain old Hannah James.

But I was wrong.

_Dead wrong. . ._

It all started when I was assigned the locker across from the boy who I had been crushing on for quite some time- try since the seventh grade. But he never noticed me, never even glanced my way, until I slammed my locker so loud that day that it rattled against the metal of the other lockers. It was then that I heard the squeak of Paul Walker's sneakers as he turned in my direction, and proceeded to saunter over to me.

I remember the look on his face, the confidence his posture and expression held- more than the normal person. It was then that I should have detected something was off- completely wrong. Paul and my kind didn't mix, it was a known fact, but me being so naïve I had looked past this.

_Big mistake._

"Hey," Paul had said, his voice somewhat friendly. "That was a pretty loud bang. Good arm, you should try out for the girls' softball team this year."

Being me back then, I took it as one of the highest compliments I had ever gotten by a boy. And I did what any other girl would do, while being in the presence of one of the hottest guy's at school- I blushed. "Oh. . .um, really? I didn't mean for it hit that hard. It was an accident."

He shrugged and gave me a lazy smile. "Some of the best things in life happen by accident. Maybe that," he said point to my locker, "could be the start of a good pitching career."

I giggled stupidly, because I didn't want to admit that I wasn't any good at sports, and even if I were, I wouldn't be allowed to play.

He bumped his shoulder with mine gently before leaving his arm there against mine. "What? You think I'm joking?" He chuckled, before his face turned a bit more serious. "You seem different."

My breath had caught in my throat at his words.

_Did he know what was wrong with me? Had someone told him? . . .No, it was impossible, no one else knew, but Brady, and he wouldn't have told._

So why was he staring at me weirdly, like he knew I had a secret.

My brain was in overdrive, and I had to think of something fast. Fingering my sweater, I said dumbly, "New outfit."

His silver-gray eyes took in my clothes and he shook his head. "Naw, it's something else, you seem older, I guess. But nice outfit, anyway."

The smile was back on his face, and I hadn't know that his eyes held laughter. . .still to this day I wasn't sure if he had really thought my sweater was actually nice, or he had just been making fun of me; being sarcastic.

And then the bell rang, and we started to part ways, but before he turned the corner I heard him toss back over his shoulder, "Later, Anna."

I actually paused for a whole minute making myself late for class. He had actually addressed me, it wasn't actually my name, he forgot the _'H' _but it was close enough for me at that time, it didn't matter. . .But it should have.

* * *

Paul came up to me again the next day, and the day after, and the day after that, it went on for a whole week. Sweet words being spoken by him, compliments thrown in my direction, and I completely ate every word of it with a smile on my face.

School was starting to become bearable for me, and it made the rest of the day when I had to go home and go through the tough times alright. As long as I had Paul's smiling face in my mind _I _was alright.

Brady. . .who was so smart, smarter than_ I_ ever gave him credit for, cautiously warned me about him a few times.

"He's trouble, Han. Seth's sister told me all about him. He was a Freshman when she was a Senior and she said he's bad news. Goes out with all the girls he can get his hands on, even ones that are _way _too old for him."

I wouldn't listen though, not even for a second. "Paul's not like that, I thought he might be, at first, but he's not. He's. . .he's sweet, Bray, really sweet."

He gave me a look of disgust, before sighing and shaking his head. "He's playing you, Hannah. I just don't want you go get hurt. Along with everything you're going through, I don't think you'd be able to handle it. Maybe I can just tell him to leave you alone. Tell him about your-"

"_No! _No. Don't you dare, Brady. You promised me. You better not even think about it."

I never had really yelled at Brady before, and he seemed shocked by the way I acted. Even _I_ was shocked, but I didn't admit it. He kept a bit of distance from me after that, until it all came crashing down. He was there for me when I needed him the most, and I knew none of the hurt would have ever happened if I had of just taken his advice in the first place.

* * *

It was a week later that Paul had asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch, and I accepted happily.

I did feel something was a bit off every time I would be near his friends- Jared, Cameron, and Evan. Cameron was the most obnoxious out of the three of his friends, also cracking jokes that you wouldn't know how to take.

On the first day when I came to sit with them he gave me a once over and I heard him whisper to Jared and Evan, "_Well we know she's fed well_."

And on the second day it was- "_Love the hair, Hannah. Is that a new color?_"

It went on differently each time, and Jared would laugh his stupid head off, practically choking himself to death.

Paul would sometimes join in and try to hold his laughter in.

And Evan- God, Evan, I didn't even know what to say about him. I didn't even understand why he hung out with the three of them except for the fact that he was Cameron's younger half-brother. They didn't look a thing alike though. Cameron had deep rustic skin, dark hair and dark eyes while Evan's skin was lighter probably because he was only half Quileute, and his hair was a lighter brown, with hazel eyes. He was quiet, is what I had observed from sitting with them those past few weeks.

* * *

It was the middle of October when Paul had asked me out to the movies. I had been so excited that day, and he had been so adorable about it. Meeting me by me locker, and looking somewhat sheepish and hesitant, as if he were nervous. "Um, I wanted to know. . . I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the movies. . .with me, tonight."

Of course I had said yes, and before I turned to go to my next class I seen Cameron and Jared high-fiving Paul. I didn't know what it meant. _Were they congratulating him on getting to go on a date. . .with me? _It's what I figured then, that it would be something that innocent.

But it_ wasn't _innocent, not at all, it was deliberate.

And I'll just skip over the date, for it's too painful to relive it in my mind, but I will say that it could have been described as magical event. And the kiss was so Paul; fast and intense.

In the weeks that followed the movie date we became the main gossip around the school. Our peers couldn't understand how Paul; hot, smooth, and intense could be with Me; plain, clumsy, and boring. It didn't add up, and I started to become suspicious. I knew from the very beginning that Paul was too good for me, too much for me to handle. And he was starting to reach his dating limit with me. A month was his usual maximum before he's switch off to another girl, but when that time came he still acted normal. Like we were this happy little high school couple in love. He did all the right things too; held my hand, carried my books, walked me from class to class, kissed my cheek when it was time to part.

* * *

We were dating five weeks when I found out the real reason why Paul Walker wanted to date _me_.

It was on a Thursday.

In between classes I wanted to reapply my lip-gloss. I thought I'd be alone in the bathroom, because it was on my study hall time, but I wasn't alone.

Kim Conweller was washing her hands in the sink, her head down, eyes lowered. Kim was like me in a way. She was plain, and had no social life. When I came closer to her and started looking at myself in the mirror, I could see her staring at me with wide eyes. And she just kept on staring, it pretty much starting to creep me out before I sighed. "Why are you staring at me?"

She bit her lip and seemed to be internally debating with something before she spoke. "You really don't know, do you?" Her voice was so low that I could barely even hear it.

"Know what?" I asked.

She started to fidget, pulling her sleeves over her hands. "I heard _them_. They don't think I know, but I do. I heard what they said, how they planned it all out. But. . . But I thought _you _knew, I thought Paul secretly asked you to go along with it so he could win." Her eyes held remorse. "But you don't know. You have no clue. . ."

At that point I was starting to panic.

_What was she talking about?_

I stepped closer to her. And now that I think back on it I probably freaked her out with the intensity and the weirdness of my actions. "Kim," I spoke quickly, "What do you mean? What did you hear? What's Paul going to win?"

She shivered, and I knew it wasn't because she was cold. She was scared.

I had to reassure her, I knew that. "Kim, listen to me, I won't tell that you told me. I won't tell anyone, not Paul, not Jared, or Cameron. . .no one."

Finally she nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. . . I um, work at the Corner Seat, the small diner on Moonly Street. It was right before school started up again and Paul, Jared, and Cameron came in. . . I was their waitress, and before I took their orders I heard them talking about some sort of bet." Kim kept her eyes down now, staring at her worn sneakers. "And they said your name, I only knew it was specifically you because they said, _'We choose, Hannah James.'_ I had no clue what was going on, but I think Jared said that if Paul got you to go out with him that he'd get Cameron's old motorcycle that he was selling, for free. . . I'm real sorry, Hannah, I should have told you sooner, but when I seen you guys going out for so long I thought that he had told you and you were okay with it."

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, that's how painful it was to visualize Paul planning the bet in his mind. Planning how he was going to hurt _me_, how he would make a fool out of me and joke about it later. I don't even think I heard Kim as she kept murmuring apologies before she left to her next class.

All I could think about was how I would move on from this, how I would retaliate.

I didn't see Paul until after lunch period was over. I had spent it in the library, it was the first of many times that I would have to sit there without being ridiculed.

When I seen Paul in passing on my way to my Art class I could tell just by the way that his face was set that he knew I aware that something was going on.

"Hey, Hannah. What's up? I didn't see you at lunch." His voice was cool, and calm, but his nervous eyes gave him away.

I felt the anger, hurt, and betrayal all rise up in me as I stared at him with different unclouded eyes. "Did you get your motorcycle?" I asked, and was surprised how steady I sounded for once.

If he was at all shocked by my question, he didn't show it, and I knew it was because Jared and Cameron sauntered toward us at that moment. Paul looked at them as they grinned and came to stand beside him, I knew they heard my previous question. He then turned his gaze on me, his eyes hard, his lips turned up on to a cruel smirk. "Yeah, I did. Why, you wanna go for a ride?"

At that moment, it all seemed too real, and I couldn't even possess my mouth to open, no words would have been able to come out.

My expression, must have been priceless because Jared and Cameron started to burst out laughing. Jared made everything more dramatic by slapping his knee, and Cameron started pointing at me, while shaking his head. "God, Hannah Banana, what did you expect? Did you really think Paul was going to fall in love with you and you'd live happily ever after, while running into the sunset?"

I couldn't meet anyone's eyes, not even Paul's before I turned around and bolted straight for the exit doors without looking back.

When I got home I cried for hours. Mom didn't notice a thing was out of place, to her everything was always chaotic, it was normal to her.

Brady on the other hand knew right away, I guess after I left the three of them spread the news through the halls. Other people were on the prank too. He came home with pizza and carton of Chunky Monkey ice cream and we watched a marathon of action movies while I cried. He didn't even say,_ I told you so_.

And it helped. . . for awhile, but when I was alone my thoughts caught up to me, and I cried for days.

School turned into a nightmare.

People left and right made snide comments and threw me looks.

The worst part of the day though was Math class, it was the class that Paul was in, and he just so happened to sit in the seat right behind me.

He would poke me in the back with the tip of his pencil and whisper little things that would ruin my whole week.

The first week it was, _"Hey, Hannah, I'd stop taking those diet pills, your hair's looks like it starting to fall out." _

And then there was- _"Hannah, God stop purging your starting to look bulimic," _and he'd yell it just loud enough for the people in ear shot to hear.

I endured silently, when all I really wanted to do was scream- _"Shut up, I have cancer, you moron. What you didn't know that? I wonder why."_

Yeah, secrets out, I had been diagnosed with leukemia when I was sixteen and a half.

No one knew, but Brady, and I went through chemo without intensely.

Now I'm in reemission, but it still hasn't helped mend my broken heart.

* * *

**A/NN: So there was the flashback chapter. . .Hope you all liked it, I'll try to update soon, Please Review. Thanks- Anyaa. . .**


	5. Chapter Four: What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in awhile, I just had to get my thoughts straight on this story. And I don't really have much else to say. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**What Just Happened?**

The first week of the new semester went on slowly. But Paul and his posse' made it so much worse. Not only did Paul display his new girlfriend, Veronica Weaver in front of my face every time they passed us, but Jared and Cameron were always in reaching distance making snide comments about it.

I did the only thing I could do- I ignored them best to my ability, which was extremely difficult.

It was Friday afternoon. . ._finally_.

Lunch period had just ended and I was making my way from the library to my locker. As I passed by, I spotted Paul across the hall from my space, where his locker was. He wasn't alone of course, God forbid the day _that_ would happen. Nope, Paul had Veronica pressed up against his locker practically assaulting her with his mouth. If I hadn't known they were going out I would think he was trying to resuscitate her, by his frantic actions.

Veronica was one of _those _girls- the ones who get what ever they want because they're flawless and know how to flaunt it around the right guys.

It made me want to puke watching them.

And as if on cue, my dear brother Brady came walking down the hall with his buddies Seth, and Collin. I was half happy and half annoyed, because I knew that I was about to be embarrassed in some way.

"Hey, Sis," Bray called, the three guys stopping in front of me.

"Hi," I said hesitantly, opening my locker so I could get my stuff and leave for my next class.

"Hello, Hannah!" Seth said a bit too loudly- making his voice squeak- while waving enthusiastically. It was major overkill, and totally obvious that he had a little _thing_ for me, not that I totally minded- a girl's gotta feel some love once in awhile. Not, that I would act on his adorable feelings, or encourage him in anyway. I mean he's was my little brother's age, eww. . .

Brady glared at Seth for a moment before smacking him on the back of the head. "I told you to knock that off," he grumbled.

Seth gave him a guilty look. "But she's so pretty, and-"

Another smack.

"_Ouch_, hey!"

I rolled my eyes.

They were total kids, but they kept me entertained when I needed some cheering up. I glanced back at Paul's locker. . .they were still at it, God, you'd think people would need to breathe every once in awhile. And I don't remember him making out with me like that when he was _'dating' _me.

It was then that Collin seemed to want to cut into my thoughts. "Sup, Han. How ya doin'?"

Yes, my brother's friends are strange, I have to repeat that. Collin thinks he's the next Eminem. He tried to show me his rap once- it was not pretty, at all. I plastered a fake cheery smile onto my face. "Oh, I'm good, Col, just great. Yesterday I decided to drown my sorrows in a tub of Ben and Jerry's. Everything's great though."

He gave a nod. A single nod, it was his way of approval. "Dat's good."

"She's being sarcastic, you moron." Brady always seemed annoyed when his friends were around me, probably because they acted like idiots, or it could have been that he was embarrassed by me. . .not that I blamed him entirely.

When I looked back a third time, Paul was gone, just Veronica was standing there looking a little disorientating before she saw me staring and then glared and started taking off down the hall.

Collin frowned, which looked sort of funny on him. He was wearing those baggy jeans that I hated on guys because their underwear always stuck out. He also was wearing a hoody, and his hair was spiked and gelled up.

Seth's attire was more natural, more of something kids his age should be wearing- cargo shorts and a red tee. He was a naturally happy person, and I knew that what ever girl fell in love with him when he got older was going to be a very happy person.

Collin. . .not so much.

* * *

After school I was bored.

So, extremely bored that I even started to pace the length of the living room. It was getting dark out and I could see the stars were starting to become visible. And when Brady came downstairs asking what I was going to make for dinner, an idea popped into my head.

"You want to go out?"

He stopped in his tracks on his way to the kitchen and turned to me, a bewildered expression on his face. "Huh?" As you can tell we didn't go out to eat much, like at all. I think the last time we actually went to go eat at a restaurant was on my tenth birthday.

"You know, out to go somewhere, you and me. I don't really feel like cooking, but I'm to antsy to stay in. We could go to. . .the Corner Seat, it's a diner."

He stood there for a minute thinking about it, even scratching his chin for dramatic effect. "Okay, I guess we could go there. . .but Seth and Collin are coming too."

I sighed, maybe my idea wasn't so great after all.

* * *

Once we walked into the small diner Brady, Collin, and Seth headed straight for the counter stools and claimed there seats, laughing and talking about some _'hot chicks' _they seen on the walk here.

I looked around the place since I had never been here before. Even though it wasn't spacious, it seemed like a cozy little place that people come to enjoy their food in peace with out being hassled. I also wanted to come here because I remembered that Kim had said she worked her all those months back.

Taking my time I headed toward a back booth with my backpack that I brought along. I didn't want to look like a complete idiot just sitting in the booth by myself so I decided to bring my homework along since I usually did it on Friday anyway. Plopping my backpack into the seat, I slid in after it and looked around for a waiter. Sure enough, I was correct- Kim came walking awkwardly up to me in a pale pink apron, her long dark hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail, a shy hesitant smile on her face, her eyes on the ground the whole time.

She placed a menu on the table in front of me. "Hi, I'm Kim, I'll be your server. How would you like to try our special today? It's the blueberry cobbler."

I gave her a strange look. "I know who you are, Kim. We go to school together, it's Hannah. _Hannah James_."

Kim's eyes shot up to my face and her expression held bafflement. "Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, God I didn't recognize you. You look so different. I mean I've seen you around school this semester, but I thought. . . I thought you were a new kid or something." She bit her lip, and tried to smile. "I like your nose piercing, my mother would never let me get one. . .She wouldn't let me wear those clothes either. She'd probably freak out if I even considered it. . ." Her eyes widened. "_Oh my gosh_, I'm babbling. I do that when I'm nervous. I'm sor-"

"It's fine," I cut her off and chuckled. "I do look really different. Sometimes, I barely even recognize me, myself."

"How have you been?" Her voice grew softer and she looked genuinely concerned.

I shrugged, knowing she could probably see right through my carefree act. "I'm okay I guess. Obviously, Paul and his buddies are set on ruining my life, but I try to just ignore them. They're pathetic. . .and _I'm_ pathetic for even caring so much."

Kim looked around the mostly empty diner before sliding in the seat across from me and leaning forward. She stared at the salt and pepper shakers as she talked. "You're not pathetic. People do really stupid things when they like someone a lot. I can't imagine what it felt like when you confronted Paul about the bet and he acted like it was no big deal. I would have just died if it would have been Ja-" She stopped suddenly and looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Who?" I asked, I knew she was just about to say something, about who she liked.

And it was strange.

Here I was in a diner with Kim, who I barely knew, talking about my pathetic life, and her about to admit her crush to me. Her having a crush on someone just seemed too weird.

She sighed in defeat. "I. . .um, I've had a crush on Jared Thail since grade school." She must have seen my shocked expression because looked away from me. "I know, I know, he's just as bad as Paul, doing stupid things and making people feel bad. He also sleeps around. . . I think, and he's never really spoken to me- well if you count asking for my Chem. notes an actual conversation. But he's beautiful, one of the most beautiful boy's I have ever seen, and I know that underneath all the bravado he has to be a really sweet, good person."

I just stared at her.

_Wow_, that was deep. Even I didn't have such nice things to say about Paul, when I really, _really_ liked him.

She took my silence as a bad thing, obviously because she groaned. "I know, I'm really, really, really pathetic, and I've tried to ignore my feelings, but I can't. I even have his and my name written all over my school folders."

I laughed at that and tried to think of something to say other than- _Get over him, and move on. . .now_. "Well, maybe one day he'll wake up and see what he's missing."

Kim shrugged and fiddled with her hair, tightening the ponytail. "I doubt it, I'm not much to look at, and I'm completely boring, and plain."

I was about to protest on this, but stopped when the door chimed, and the one and only Paul Walker strolled in through the door confidently, and surprisingly _alone_.

He headed straight for the register, and started talking to the geeky teenager there behind it, most likely placing his order to go. From where I sat, I didn't get the best view of him, but I could see visible bruises and cuts on his face and arms. Kim turned in her seat to see what I was staring at and she gasped. Brady, Collin, and Seth were staring at me, watching what my reaction was going to be to this, or maybe wondering if I were going to flee to the bathroom.

But I wasn't going to run.

Not anymore.

_I_ was there first, and I was going to stay there whether Paul liked it or not.

But my previous thoughts all seemed to vanish when Paul's head suddenly snapped in my direction.

He didn't smirk, and his eyes didn't hold the usual laughter or cruelness. They were blank, completely blank.

And he just stared at me, and then a horrified expression took over his face, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Paul's lips seemed to be moving, but I couldn't hear what he was murmuring.

His whole body started shaking and he gave me one last terrified look before bolting out the door.

_What just happened?_

_

* * *

_

**A/NN: Sorry to leave it at a cliffy like this, but at least things are starting to come together. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up soon Please Please Please REVIEW! Thanks a bunch- A**n**a**s**t**a**s**i**a**_  
_


	6. Chapter Five: Weirdness

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight or the characters, except my own. **

**A/N: Okay, Here's Chapter Five, I don't know how great it is, but Please Read and Review. And here are some questions that I'll be answering-**

**-LucyPenny- I can't really say, I don't want to give too much away, but just think about his facial reactions when he seen her in the diner. When Paul imprints I didn't want to make him like an idiot and instantly fall in love with Hannah right away. I wanted him to try and fight against his feelings even though it goes against his wolf nature that's telling him to love her. But all will be reavealed soon.**

**-guardgirl414- Read the previous response to LucyPenny, and as for the question on Jared imprinting on Kim soon. You'll have to wait and see, and I know that in the book Jared imprints before Paul, but in the book Paul also imprints on Rachel, but he's not in here, so I'm making him imprint first, lol. **

**-Hazuki Ashiya- I'm glad I made you happy by updating on the last chapter, and as for Hannah's personalitly and what kind of girl she is, I was still trying to figure it out in the begining, but I'm thinking that when she's with strangers she's pretty shy, and quiet, only if their being ignorant is she going to argue back and get loud. But when she's alone with people she knows and is comfortable with, she seems to be a bit outgoing and saracastic sometimes. But we'll see her become more comfortable with herself as time goes on.**

**-shadowcatbrat918- See previous responses, and thanks for the review.**

**-honey- See previous responses, and thank you for the reviews.**

**-Rose- TheDaughterofHades- See previous responses, and thanks a lot for the review.**

**And thanks everyone for all of the amazing Reviews, and I can't believe I got so many already. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Weirdness  
**

"Wow," Kim breathed, and turned to look at me. "That was creepy. Wasn't that creepy?"

_Yeah, it was_, but I was in too much shock to agree with her out loud.

Brady and Seth starting walking over to us, Collin was too bust flirting with the girl over the counter. He was probably telling her that he was a Senior or something.

"What was that?" Brady demanded as he neared closer, looking at me with seriously mad eyes, which looked really freaky with the florescent lights shinning off his strange blue eyes.

I shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like I did anything to him, God, I didn't even say anything. And he has no reason to be angry at me anyway." I glared at Brady, now directing my anger and frustration out at him.

Seth pushed Brady out of the way so he could gather in on our conversation. "Maybe we can press charges, you know, for like. . .um, assault."

"He didn't assault her," Kim mumbled quietly, looking at the table, uncomfortable again because she was around new people.

"He practically did," Seth protested, "with his eyes! Did you see the look he was giving her? That has to be illegal, or something, to look at someone with those creepy stares he was giving her. It was like a threat. . . I think threatening someone is enough to get a police report on them. . ." He grumbling was trailing off as he walked back to his seat next to Collin, to finish his piece of pie.

Brady pushed me over in my seat and sat next to me, leaning his elbows on the table. "I would just ignore him, Han, he obviously needs help. Did you see those bruises and cuts on him? I heard his father's abusive, and it usually rubs off on the victim. He's most likely an abusive person too. . . Stay away from him."

I turned sharply in his direction, hearing the threatening tone he used. "Excuse me? Did my _little_ brother just demand me to stay away from a boy?"

I could detect a small smile on his face as he looked at Collin who seemed to begging the counter girl for something. "Yes," he said, his voice low.

I pushed him out of the seat- or at least tried, he was starting to get heavy. "I would absolutely _love_ to see you try to tell me what to do, Bray. I mean then that would mean I could start telling you to do stuff, like clean your room, or start doing your own laundry, and making dinner for yourself-"

"_Hey_," he cut me off, "you know, I burn everything I put on _that _stove. It's not my fault, there's something wrong with it, not me."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"_Hey! You little pervert, get your little hands off of me!" _

We all looked up at the voice with the slight Australian accent who belonged to the counter girl, who was swatting her hand at Collin who seemed to be trying to grab her face with his hands- a failed attempt at trying to make her kiss him.

"Come on baby, you know you can't resist the Collin lips here," he cooed.

The girl winced and stepped away from him, walking around over to us. "Oh, my gosh, who is that detestable little bloke?" She asked pushing Kim further in her seat so she could sit down.

Brady chuckled. "Bloke? Did you just call my best friend some creepy name in British?"

The girl glared at him. "British? You think I'm British? Are you Drongo? I'm Australian, hence the accent."

"Drongo?" He choked, shaking his head, still laughing.

I elbowed him, sometimes he didn't know when to use manners.

"It means _an idiot_," Kim informed us quietly, and looked at me. "This is Dimitria, she's my cousin. She's been living with us for a few months now, because her-"

"_Okay_," Dimitria cut Kim off with a look. "No need to give all of my secrets away, Kimmy."

"Secrets?" Brady commented in his _'I'm trying to flirt and sound uninterested at the same time' _voice. "You don't seem like the type of person to have many secrets to me."

Dimitria leaned forward on the table. "Do you think I care what you think, little boy. How old are you anyway, twelve?"

I snorted, while Brady looked about ready to explode, which got my attention because he was usually a really calm person, like I said before. He did not throw tantrums.

"I'm fourteen going on fifteen soon, actually. How old are you?"

Dimitria smirked proudly. "I'm almost seventeen."

I thought that Brady would make some sort of joke, but her words only seemed to make him more angry for some reason I would never understand. He actually started to shake a little bit, and he was muttering to himself. The blue in his eyes actually appeared to darken.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Bray?" He didn't act like he heard me, so I spoke louder. "Brady, calm down. What's wrong?" I was starting to get scared now.

Finally he stopped, and he looked like he snapped out of some trance. "Huh?"

Kim was staring wide-eyed at him, even Seth was looking over at us with concern, while Dimitria just looked disgusted as she slid out of the seat. "I'll see you later Kimmy, I'm going to go take my break now." And without a word in mine or Brady's direction she walked out the front door leaving it chiming.

I grabbed Brady's chin s so he had to look at me. "Are you alright, Bray? You started to freak me out there for a minute."

He shook my hand off and got out of the seat. "I'm fine, God, stop treating me like I'm some little kid, Hannah. Just leave me alone."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. My mouth was probably hanging open and everything. He had never talked to me like that before. "Where are you going?" I asked as he started to walked towards the door, Seth and Collin following him while giving me looks of concern.

"Home," he called over his shoulder without looking at me, and then he was gone.

It was quiet in the empty diner, except for Kim and I.

"Everything seems to be getting strange around here," Kim whispered after a few minutes of silence.

I shivered at her words, knowing exactly what she meant.

I decided to walked home, even though my house was a few miles away and it had to be after nine.

The wind seemed to be blowing extra hard tonight and it was freezing outside, but I kept walking forward, passing the all trees that were lined on my left.

It was a forest, a deep one that Brady and I sometimes hiked through in the summers. If you knew the right way to go, the right direction to take it would lead you straight to First Beach. Luckily for me, with all the free time I had on my hands I knew the woods like it was my backyard. Where secrets places led, what trees were good for climbing, what way to take so I could go to the cliffs.

But for right now I just wanted to get home without catching a chill, so I kept walking straight along the side of the road. And as I walked in silence I could hear the owls hooting, and crickets chirping, and the wolf howling. . . I stopped. _Wolves howling? _There weren't _suppose_ to be wolves in the woods, I'd never seen one before, and I've been in those woods all my life.

Fear started to consume me. _What if they were hungry, and thought the nice little shivering human on the side of the rode looked appetizing?_ I cursed Brady for leaving me alone. He'd feel sorry if I ended up dead, that's for sure.

I crossed my arms over my chest and kept trudging up hill, getting closer to my house by the second, but not close enough to feel safe. I felt like I was being watched, and more than once I could see a few flashes of silver and streaks of grey.

By the time I reached the house I felt like I was hyperventilating. I walked up the pathway and into my house slamming the door loudly.

Gulping air I headed towards the living room where I found a curled up Brady sitting on the sofa. He looked. . .young, and scared.

I forgot all my thoughts of being mad at him, as I walked a bit closer.

"I'm sorry," I heard him mutter pathetically as he placed his chin on his knees.

I sighed, and my racing heart slowed. "It's fine, Bray, I'm not mad."

His head snapped in my direction. "Your not?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Naw, I just want to know what happened, you were freaking me out back there. The shaking and glaring, I thought you were going to turn into the Hulk or something."

Brady just shrugged. "I don't know what happened exactly. It was weird, like I was in a daze or something. I was happy one minute, trying to flirt with that girl and then all of the sudden I felt angry. . .really angry, and then it went away and I was left confused." He gave me a look- one he used to give me when we were younger when mom wouldn't come home by bed time. "I'm scared, Hannah. I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

I walked by him, and placed my hand on his head, giving him a few reassuring pats. "It'll be fine, you'll be fine, just get some sleep. It's probably hormones or something. Little Brady James is growing up," I joked, trying to get him to smile, which after about a minute he did.

"Shut up," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. With one last pat I started headed towards the staircase. "Night Bray. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late."

"Kay," I heard him say as I headed to bed.

After doing my nightly routine of getting ready for the bed, I climbed into my bed and laid my head down on the pillows.

My thoughts started to head in the direction of Paul, and it annoyed me.

_Why was I thinking of him? _

I was suppose to hate him, not think of the creepy looks he was giving me at that diner.

_Stop_, I ordered myself. And started chanting in my head- _You hate Paul, You hate Paul You hate Paul. _

And for good measure I said it out loud.

"I hate Paul."

I smiled faintly to myself and finally closed my eyes, relaxing and snuggling closer into my pillows. Before I started to drift off I heard the faint agonizing howl of a wolf.

* * *

**AA/N: Next Chapter is going to be when it's Monday, when Hannah's at school! Hmm. . .I wonder what's going to happen. . .Will Paul be at her feet begging for attention? Will he ignore her and send dirty looks her way? Or will he admire her from a distance? Well, you'll all just have to wait and see! Ha! I'm so mean! Oh, and I added in a new character Dimitria, I did it for a very specific reason, and when I'm finished with this story there's going to one about her. . .and. . .Brady. . .I think, Should I? Lemme know, and I will. But please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter Six: Late StartsThe Upper Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: Hey all! I updated. . .YAY! Finally. . . but to be honest, I wasn't going to continue on this for a while, because I wanted to concertrate on my new FanFic- Wolf Pack: Next Generation. But seeing I really didn't get that many reviews, I'm guessing it kinda sucked, so I don't know if I'm really gonna continue on it. . .But Please give it a chance, read it please, and Review and then I'll continue on that. . . So, yeah, that's it, here's the next Chapter. Read and Review! THanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Late Start and Upper Hand  
**

The whole entire weekend was a blur.

_A complete haze._

I barely knew what went on in those two days. My routine consisted of waking up, getting ready for the day, eating, watching bad television, eating again, helping Bray with his homework, and some late nigh reading before dozing off to sleep.

In those two days I exchanged a total of five sentences with my workaholic mother-

"Yes, I did my homework."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little flustered is all."

"Dinner's ready."

"Yes, I'll get Brady to stop staring at the TV all day."

And my personal favorite, "No, mom, I don't feel abandoned. I know and understand that you're a single mother who has to provide for her two children alone."

_Ha!_ It was a joke, like I was talking to a robot, but she didn't notice anything, or ask twice.

It was Monday morning and after getting ready in my normal semi-goth wear, I headed down stairs, and was exceedingly shocked to find Brady not at the kitchen table eating his usual bowl of Coco Puffs. It lead me to believe something was wrong, extremely wrong, so I ran back upstairs and took a sharp right heading straight for his room.

Opening the door without even thinking to knock first, I took in the familiar surrounds of Brady's lair. Clothes were everywhere- on the floor, at the foot of his bed, _on_ his bed, thrown all over his desk. Magazines lined his beanbag chairs and dresser. It was quite a sight to take in and I felt for the poor girl who would have to deal with his piggish behavior. She might be loved by him greatly, but he won't be cleaning a dish to save his life.

Maneuvering my way carefully through all the contents that lined his carpet I finally reached his bed where he was sprawled out on top of the bed, legs and arms dangling over the sides. His dark hair was a tangled mess hanging in his eyes and his mouth was hanging open, tongue flopping out like a dog. It was pretty funny watching him, and I could have stayed there for a while enjoying the hilarious display, but I didn't want to be late so I shook him.

Sighing, I took a nice approach. "Bray. . .Bray, get up."

Nothing. No a single response. It was like I was speaking to a fish tank full of unresponsive fish.

I pushed then hard against his shoulder and wondered when he had gotten so big . . .and heavy! "Brady, come on. Get up! You're going to be late for school."

He groaned but didn't budge.

Now I was starting to get frustrated. "Braden Michael James! Get your butt out of this bed!" I smacked him on the head for good measure before twisting his ear painfully- something I knew he hated beyond extent.

Brady bolted upright, retching his body away from my grasp, and clutching his ear protectively. A look of shock and disbelief crossed his face as he took in his surroundings before settling his gaze on me. "Oww. . . that hurt. Whad'ya do that for, Han.? You could have twisted my ear off."

"I was trying to wake you up," I explained slowly, trying to defend my actions.

"All you _had_ to do was call my name. I would have woken up, no need to get violent," Brady said still rubbing his ear and blinking a few times looking around the room.

"I _did _call your name, more than once, trust me, you weren't responding. What's going on anyway? Did you stay up late again reading those comic books all night, Bray? 'Cause I already told you that you can't do that unless it's a weekend," I informed in, because he was known for doing that quite often.

He slid off the bed and stood up, stretching his arms out, yawning loudly. "I didn't stay up late at all. What time is it anyway?"

Crossing my arms over my chest I gave him a pointed look. "Way passed the time you normally get up. We've probably already missed the bus."

Brady's eyes widened. "Oh, God, really?" He quickly started picking clothes off the floor, sniffing them to make sure they were fresh before choosing a pair of jeans and a- most likely semi- clean tee. Running his hands through his messy hair he looking around the floor for something. "Wear are my shoes. . . And socks. . .I don't even know if I have any. . .oh well." He kept on muttering and after a few more minutes of searching he was ready. And luckily, we didn't miss the bus. . .this time.

Entering through the doors of La Push High School, I slowed my pace, looking around cautiously for a certain someone I wanted to try and avoid at all costs.

The halls were crowded, people running back and forth getting their books and things ready for their first period class. On my way to my locker I passed Kim and- who I now noticed was Dimitria who was the girl that was usually standing by her lately, but I hadn't had name to put to her face before.

I turned and caught the end of Brady's staring marathon in Dimi's direction before she caught him staring and sent a glare in his direction.

He blushed scarlet, while coughed a few times, and did an about-face, walking in the opposite direction.

Kim sent me a hesitant wave and a timid smile, Dimitria just stared at me with a blank expression that I couldn't make out. She seemed to have some problems, I noticed, or at least that's what I picked up on at the diner. Her tough-girl attitude was most likely an act to hide behind her true self and feelings, or she could really be one of those girls who thought they could do what ever they wanted. Either way I wasn't to ecstatic about Brady's infatuation with her.

By the time I reached my locker, I knew my time would be scare, as I was most likely going to be late- _again_- which would annoy me to no end.

I started rummaging through my things before I felt someone push my shoulder from behind, sending me to fling forward against my locker.

I spun around and faced- _gulp_- Veronica, Paul's current girlfriend.

"Um. . .Hi?" It came out more of a question.

Her black eyes were narrowed and her face was set in an angry expression. "I know you had something to do with _it_."

"Huh?" My internal thought came out of my mouth before I could take it back and I knew I sounded dumb, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

She raised her hand as if to slap me and I flinched back against my locker. She smile, showing me that she was pleased with my reaction, before she glared again. "_Paul_. . .he called over the weekend and he said. . .he. . .he broke up with me. Me! He actually dumped me! With no explanation at all. But when I asked him if there was another girl he let a name slip," her voice was cold, ice cold and she leaned in closer so that her face was inches from mine. "He mumbled, _'Hannah' _You of all people!" She cried.

Her hands came onto my shoulders again and I got shoved two more times before she walked off with a- "I better not catch you with him, James!" And her heels clicked against the floor all the way to the restroom, with out a doubt crying the whole way.

I stood there, my back against the cold locker, in a daze.

_How could he do that? _I wondered. _How could Paul accuse me of being the reason for breaking up with his girlfriend_?

I knew it was a joke again.

He wasn't done tormenting me, and wanted to break it off with Veronica, but using me as an excuse knowing very well that I was going to be the one she harassed.

And as I thought this whole thing through I saw the side doors of the school open and Paul walked in, and I had to do a double take because he didn't look like the Paul Walker I knew.

No, not at _all_.

He looked. . . Well he looked different, and I was torn if he looked different in a good sense or in a bad sense. Paul's features seemed more defined, sharper. He was taller, his muscles larger, dark hair shorter. But as he got closer his grey-silver eyes appeared to be missing their usual spark of mischief, they seemed dead, and his confidence was lacking in the way he walked.

When he spotted me through the throng of people, his eyes honed in on my face, almost hungrily, and I couldn't decipher his expression, because there were so many and they came and went before I even had time to blink twice. And then as fast as he looked at me, he looked away, and kept on walking until he went right passed me.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, and maybe I won't ever figure it out, but without a single thought I started chasing after him, leaving my open locker behind me.

"Paul!" My voice wasn't particularly loud, because I wasn't much of a shouter, but he still halted as if I outright commanded him. When I caught up to him his back was still to me, and he seemed tense, his movements was rigid as he turned to face me.

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes looking everywhere but my face.

My hands were placed on my hips, my head held up definitely, looking at him. "Why did you tell Veronica that you broke up with her because of me?"

He looked confused. "I didn't-"

"Are you trying to get me killed, because she was about ready to tear my eyes out. . .did you not get enough kicks out of humiliating me? The emotional pain wasn't enough for you, and now you want to see me get-"

"What?" His voice was sharp, and he looked at me in horror, his whole body was vibrating. "She confronted you? Did she touch you? Are you hurt, Hannah?" He started to come closer to me, but I held my hand out.

A clear warning.

"Of course she came after me. What did you think was going to happen when you said my name during your conversation? You thought she was just going to shrug it off, _yeah right_. You knew very well what she was going to do, you obviously planned it out, just like before." My voice cracked more than once and I had to look down, unable to face him as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Han. . .I would never. . .you've got to believe me. . . I said your name by accident-"

My head snapped up, my eyes sharply meeting his, and I was about to explode before I seen his torn up expression. It did things to my insides seeing him look at me like that. My heart constricted, and I wanted nothing more than to just go back to before when I didn't know about that stupid bet. . .but then I had to make myself remember that it was all a lie, the way he felt about me before- it was for a bet.

I threw all my frustration and anger into my next words. "Can't you see that I've been through enough of your freaking torment? Stay away from me, Paul."

And I did the one thing I had never done before, I turned and walked away from Paul Walker, leaving him there to stand in the hall alone.

And for once in my life I felt like I won.

Pride surged through me.

Hannah James had gotten the upper hand for once- _finally.  
_

_

* * *

_**AAN: Again, please check out my other new Twilight Story, about the wolf pack's kid's, lots of love and chaios for** **everyone! And I'll try to update on my other stories soon. Review~ Thanks- A**n**a**s**t**a**s**i**a!**_  
_


	8. Chapter Seven: Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, I'm not sure if anyone has noticed yet, but. . .I deleted Wolf Pack: Next Generation, like a few hours ago. Don't hate me, I had to do it for a few reasons- I didn't like where it was heading, it didn't seem up to my normal standards, there were too many characters, I really need to focus more on this story, and I had a great idea come to me earlier. After I finish this story, I'm probably going to do a 10 chapter fic on Brady and Dimi's story, because I really like them, and I'm going to need them for my sequel to this. . .Yes there's going to be a sequel, and it's probably going to be about Collin and Dimitria's children, and Paul and Hannah's, and I'm strealing a lot of the plot from the story I just deleted, but it's going to be different, and better, but a lot of the characters names from WP: NG, are going to be in here. I'll start that as soon as I'm done with Brady and Dimitria's story, which will be started after I finish this one! Thanks. . .I wasn't really going to post a chapter todday, but I got some really great Reviews so I decided to! Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lunch  
**

I felt good after that. . .for awhile, and then- I don't know, the feelings going through me were hard to describe. Sadness and disappointment that Paul hadn't tried to come after me. There was a certain need in me that wanted to see him, his face again. It was strange, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

My morning classes went by in a fast blur, I barely noticed what went on the whole time. And when lunch time came around I looked around for Brady, because I had told him that I would sit with him at lunch today- mainly because I'd been worried about him lately with his strange behavior and all.

Looking around the loud jam-packed cafeteria, my bagged-lunch in hand, I scanned the faces of at least ten dozen people before I spotted my brother and his trusty _sidekicks_. I started to head over to them, but paused when I felt a presence near me. I glanced to my left and my entire being froze up when my gaze crashed into Paul's.

It wasn't just shocking that his appearance was so different- I had to keep reminding myself- but now he wasn't sitting with his usual group of friends.

Jared, Cameron, and Evan were on the opposite side of the café, eating, but they all appeared to be watching Paul who just so happened to be staring at me intently. From where I was standing I couldn't see Jared, Cameron, or Evan's facial expressions, but it was clear that they were looking from me to Paul, obviously wondering what the heck Paul was up to.

Some relief came to me knowing that I wasn't the only one overreacting with Paul's new appearance and attitude. Other's besides me and his friends were sneaking glances at him too when they passed by.

Paul didn't seem to notice this though, _no_, he just kept on staring at me like I was some awesome new movie that just came out at the theaters.

I didn't know what to do. . .how to act. Even when we had _sort of _dated he had never stared at me so long or so intensely. I could have probably stood there in a trance all day if I hadn't felt a warm hand wrap around my upper arm.

"What are you doing over here?"

My head snapped up, looking into the face of my kid brother who's expression was of confusion and concern.

"Huh?"

_Why did I sound so breathless?_

Brady started towing me over to the opposite side of the lunch room, maneuvering his way past the other people who were pushing through the large some of people to get to their own tables. "You looked completely out of it, Hannah. Like you were in a trance or something. Collin insisted you were high. . .you sure you're alright?"

"Fine. . .I mean I'm fine."

He glanced at me briefly. "You sure, because-"

"Of course I'm sure. God, and stop listening to Collin, he's an idiot." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, looking around, noticing something was off. "And where are we going? This isn't where you usually sit."

Brady's face flushed, and his looked sheepishly at me. "Oh, um. . .well, Kim invited us to sit with her. . . And Dimitria. . ."

I stopped walking, right before the table that only contained Collin and Seth who were looking around the cafeteria.

I shot a disbelieving look at my brother. "Really? Hmmm. . .that sounds really strange since Kim doesn't even _know_ you, and would be to shy to even ask me to sit with her. What's really going on, Bray?"

I heard him sigh, and his eyes kept looking around. "Okay, okay. Collin suggested that we sit at this table today, because it's where Kim and Dimitria usually sit, and since you were sitting with us, I thought that it would be a good idea. And I just. . ." He looked down at me with his sad blue eyes. ". . .really, really, _really_ like her, Hannah. And you don't have to say it out loud- I know that she would never go with me, for multiple reasons, but I gotta try right?"

Seeing him so hopeful, more hopeful than he usually was about things, I couldn't turn him down. Without answering his plea verbally, I took my seat between two empty seats, knowing that it was probably the safest place considering Seth's whole face lit up when I came into view, and Collin looked like he was about to go into full flirt mode.

I placed my bagged lunch on top of the table, opening it, while cautiously looking around for, Kim. I still was unsure of how she would take us sitting in their seats. I didn't care much for Dimitria's opinion, but Kim and me were sort of entering in the 'almost friend's' stage, well actually, it was more of passing acquaintances, who shared some pretty deep secrets with each other.

When I spotted them coming through the lunch line I could see Brady tense when Dimitria's eyes landed on him. At first she seemed somewhat baffled, then annoyance passed through her facial features, and when she started heading over to us with Kim a smirk formed on her face.

She came behind Brady's chair, leaned forward, and whispered something on his ear.

Unable to see his reaction because his faced was turned more towards her, I was starting to get antsy. All I knew was she had better not be trying to play mind games with my brother.

When she took her seat next to me, a few seats away Brady I felt a bit better.

Kim gave me a small smile and took her seat on the other side of me. "Hey, Hannah. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Yeah, well, my broth-" Brady shot me a look. "I mean, I just thought it would be a nice change, since we're practically friends and everything. . .you don't mind do you?" I asked, taking my PB&J out of it's zip-lock bag.

She took a bite of her own sandwich, shaking her head before she swallowed, placing her hand to her mouth. "No, it's fine," she mumbled lowly. "I'm just surprised is all. I don't really get people who want to sit with us."

"_We_," Dimitria amended, her light Australian accent tinting her word, and I swore I saw Brady swoon. "People don't usually sit with us."

"I- we want to sit with you," Brady put in eagerly.

Dimitria bit her lip, looking about to laugh. "Of course," she said curtly, and I felt a very strong urge to hit her.

_What did that mean? Of course?_

I had to stuff my sandwich in my mouth to keep from speaking.

Brady just smiled though, probably happy that she was talking to him at all.

"Yeah, dude, Brady's a very giving person. He'd probably sit with you everyday if you wanted," Collin put in, chowing down on his cheese fries.

Brady's face brightened, as if this was the best thing that could have been said, and I wanted to kick him for what came out of his mouth next. "Yeah, I would. . .if you want, I mean, Dimi."

Dimitria looked taken aback by his offer, and probably by his forward words. Her eyes met mine, and I knew she could see the warning in them, before she turned to Brady and mumbled, "Oh, wouldn't that be pleasant?"

"Brady would be ecstatic," Seth put in, smiling shyly.

I tuned them out, not even wanting to know where the conversation was heading.

Then all of the sudden the weird feeling was back, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Turning my head around, I searched out the grey-silver eyes that I knew would be staring at me. When I looked at him, he was already staring at me. His expression was again. . . unreadable, but he looked as if he were internally fighting with himself, the way his leg bounced under the table, and I could see him shifting every few seconds.

I wondered if he had a tic.

"He keeps staring." Kim's small voice, made me snap my eyes back to our table where they were all staring at me.

I thought I detected a noise coming from Brady. . .a small growl? "Is he messing with you again, Hannah? You want me to try and take care of him?" His voice was serious, and I couldn't help but widen my eyes.

Dimitria snorted, but covered it with a cough, and some mumbling words that were too low to hear.

"No, of course not, Brady. It's fine, he's just staring. It's nothing to worry about," I insisted, not wanting my brother to get hurt. Paul would probably knock him unconscious with one punch, especially now that he was all buff.

"Well if he tries anything, let us know, Seth, Collin, and I could take him."

Seth's head snapped up so fast that some fries flew from his mouth. His eyes went to Paul's huge form, taking in his new size and then looked back at Brady like he had grown two heads.

Collin smiled a real genuine smile. "Yeah, Han, let us know. We'll teach him not to mess with us. We're a team."

Dimitria started laughing- hysterically. "Are you mates serious? Did you take his new size into consideration? He'd kill you all, for sure," she said with sure confidence.

"No he wouldn't. I know how to handle myself, Dimi. I've been working out," Brady said, a small tremor going through him.

"Obviously so has he, Brady," she shot back.

He stopped shaking after she said his name, somewhat softly, it looked like it calmed his nerves. It was starting to irate me that she had such an effect on him, after so little time of knowing each other. I was going to have a serious talk with one or both of them later.

Lunch ended soon after, and I headed towards my Math class.

My palms were starting to sweat. This was my class with Paul, where I had to sit in front of him. I could feel my heart picking up its pace, as did my foot steps.

When I got to the entrance of the door, I noticed that he was already there, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my desk, and as I neared I noticed that there was something on it.

_A note._

My breathing hitched, when slid into my seat, I picked up the note, and unfolding it with shaking hands.

My eyes frantically scanned over the words. There were only five, and they made no sense, at all- _You need to be careful._

_

* * *

_

**AAN: Sorry, cliffy, but don't worry, this is going to pick up right where this one left off in the next chapter, and I hope you all read the important note above, tell me what you thought of it, and what you thought of this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Review- Anya!**_  
_


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, this is just an author's note, not another chapter.

I've gotten a few people asking me if and why I deleted my most recent story- Wolf Pack: Next Generation.

First of all, yes I did delete it, and I'm sorry for all the people who really liked it and reviewed it, asking for more chapters. But I had a few good reasons to do so.

I wasn't happy with the direction it was heading, too much was happening way too fast, as some people pointed out, and there was too much drama and things going on.

Another was there were too many characters that I needed to focus on, I was starting to get confused, and with my Paul and Hannah story, I almost got things jumbled up between the two stories.

Plus, I wasn't getting many reviews on it- and I know some might think that's a really stupid and petty reason to take the story down, but I have so many ideas going through my head, and it takes a lot of my time to plan and write everything out, and the reviews means so much to me and they encourage me to keep the chapters coming, but this wasn't the main reason I decided to delete it.

I just really needed to stay focused on my story Regrets and Forgiveness, because I was heading off track with it, and if I had continued with my other story, this one would have most likely taken a back seat to it.

But what I really wanted to make clear- because from all of the questions that I'm getting some of you may have not read my not at the beginning of Chapter Seven of this- is that after I finish this story, I'm going to do a ten Chapter story on Brady and Dimitria (Yes, Brady. Some people pointed out that I said Collin instead of Brady in my note. It was a mistake, my mistake, sorry, but it's going to be about Brady and Dimitria, not Collin). And I've finally gotten a title for it- The Resistance and Capitulate (Which means surrender for all who do not know)

But after I finish that I'm going to do a sequel to Regrets and Forgiveness, and it will have a LOT of similarities and things to Wolf Pack: Next Generation, including characters names, and characters personalities, it's just going to be a better plot. And don't worry, quite of few people told me they liked Aria and Asher, even though there wasn't very much info on either, but they are definitely going to be in there, and yes Asher's going to be deaf still and Aria will still have her ability to sort of read minds.

Sorry for people who got an e-mail saying that a new chapter was posted, it's just this author's note that may or may not be worth your time reading, but I'll have the Eighth Chapter up probably by tomorrow.

Thanks- **A**n**a**s**t**a**s**i**a**.


	10. Chapter Eight: Notes and Warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Hope you all read my Author's Note, and I stayed up extra late to get this out to you all, it's like 2 in the morning lol, and I'm slightly over tired, but I really really wanted to get the next chapter up because the reviews rocked! Hopefully I'll get a lot more and get another chapter up soon! Read and REview!**

**

* * *

What happened in last chapter-  
**

My palms were starting to sweat. This was my class with Paul, where I had to sit in front of him. I could feel my heart picking up its pace, as did my foot steps.

When I got to the entrance of the door, I noticed that he was already there, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my desk, and as I neared I noticed that there was something on it.

_A note._

My breathing hitched, when slid into my seat, I picked up the note, and unfolding it with shaking hands.

My eyes frantically scanned over the words. There were only five, and they made no sense, at all- _You need to be careful._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

**Notes and Warnings  
**

The first thought that came to my mind was, _is he for real? _

And with out hesitation I pulled my note book out from under my books, turned to a clean page and scrawled out- _Is this suppose to be some sort of threat? _Because honestly, it sure sounded like one to me.

I didn't bother folded it neatly like Paul had. I just balled it up messily and threw it back over my shoulder, hoping that it would land on his desk, or if not that he would have enough common sense to be waiting for it and catch it before it hit the floor.

Tapping my fingernails nervously on the desk's surface, I waited somewhat impatiently and excitedly for his response. A few seconds later, I got it.

_Of course not. It's more of a suggestion. One that should be taken seriously. _

Sighing I wrote a quick retort back- _And what might I ask, should I be on the alert for exactly?_

I threw the note back, and not a few seconds later did I hear a strangled noise from behind me. Turning in my seat I looked at Paul's face. He was looking at the note though, with a look of sheer concentration on his face and . . .mild frustration. He must have sensed me looking because he glanced up.

It was the first time I think that I had actually looked at him at such a close proximity, in quite a long time. All of his boyish features were completely gone, his eyes had no trace of the mischief, arrogance, and spark of confidence that they once held. He looked like a broken man who had been through some horrible trauma. It disturbed me, more than it probably should have and I had to turn away.

Facing the chalkboard, and taking a few deep breaths I started to calm down. The teacher finally walked in, taking his place at his desk, before instructing a student at the front to hand out our worksheets.

I could hear the distinct sound of scribbling from behind me, and I knew that Paul was trying to still come up with a reply to my question. And after a few more seconds I finally got my answer.

_Brady. _

I literally had to put my hand to my mouth to muffled the laughs that tried to escape. _Was he insane? _Why in the world would I need to be afraid of Brady, my loving, caring, baby brother who wouldn't hurt a fly? It took extra long to get my next question out- _What did Brady ever do to make you think I needed to be afraid of him? _I threw the note back carelessly, not even bothering to aim for his desk this time.

The note came sailing back to me.

_He didn't do anything- yet. It's what he's gonna do, or what's gonna happen actually. I can't really get into details. Just be cautious around him, be careful what you say or do while you're in front of him. Try not to make him angry, Hannah. I'm just trying to protect you, okay. _

I critically scanned the note word from word.

It didn't make sense, and I should have paid more attention to that, to the meaning and importance of what he was trying to say- any sensible person would have. But I couldn't help but chew over the _way_ he worded his words. 'I'm just trying to protect you' That's what I was trying to dissect. _What did it mean? _Was this his strange way of saying he still cared about me. . .or was starting to care about me, because before it wasn't for real. It was all so confusing, and for the rest of the period I couldn't stop thinking about his considerate words because Paul, the Paul Walker I knew, didn't say things like- 'I'm jut trying to protect you' it wasn't in his philosophy of things to say to girls, or to _anyone_ actually. I've never heard him say something so sweet or confusing in all the time that I'd known him.

When the bell rang, I took a deep breath and gingerly let it out before I stood up, and gathered my things off my desk. I knew before I even took a step to leave that Paul was right behind me, shadowing my every move. By the time I had taken four steps he spoke.

"Hannah?"

And without my permission my body froze.

"What, Paul?" I asked, cursing myself for my lack of strength to ignore him. I waited a few seconds, but he still didn't speak up. "What is it? I need to get to my next class."

"Can you turn around? Or does it disgust you that much to have to look at me?" He asked, his usual anger and arrogance creeping into his words, but this time it held traces bitterness too.

Reluctantly I faced him, holding my books tightly to my chest, and taking note that there weren't many people still left in the classroom. "What?" I asked again, a little less harshly.

Paul ran a hand through his short cropped raven color hair before actually meeting my eyes. "I just wanted to um, know if you're gonna take my advice, or warning actually about Brady, because he can be really dangerous right now and-"

I cut him off. "_Dangerous? _You do _not _know my brother, don't talk about him like you do. Brady would never ever do anything to hurt anyone, and I don't know who you've been hanging out with, or what you've been doing to get these ideas planted into your crazy head, but just back off, okay. You've already hurt me enough to last me a life time, and I'm dealing with it, but don't go around hurting and saying insane things about my brother," I said, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I felt high from the anger and excitement of telling Paul off.

He and some other remaining students, and my Math teacher just sort of stared at me with shocked expressions. Not that I blamed them, I was usually so quiet, and calm, barely speaking to anyone at all, and I had never yelled at anyone like that before. The staring continued, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Without a second thought, I made a quick exit through the door and into the hallway.

And of course Paul had to be dramatic and follow me.

"Wait! Hannah, don't go," he said loudly enough for people's heads to turn and stare at me walking swiftly down the hall with the one and only Paul Walker chasing after her.

Before I could turn the corner a warm, large and caught my elbow. "Han-"

"Don't touch me," I said with so much venom in my voice that I actually couldn't believe that it was me talking.

He dropped my arm like I had burned him. His eyes held hurt, and he actually looked like he was about to cry. . . The thought, that went through my mind at that moment made me sick, because when I thought of seeing Paul cry right there in front of a hallway full of students that thought he was so bad and cool amused me. I wanted to humiliate him then, I wanted him to feel the pain and disgrace I felt when he made a joke out of me merely months before.

"Plea-"

"Why won't you leave me alone? Do you not get that I don't want to see or talk to you, Paul? Are you that dense?"

Paul took a step back, his face still twisted in a mask of pain. "I care about you, Hannah. You have no idea how much I care, and I'm just trying to protect you, can't you see that?" He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I actually blanched at his words. "Really? That's rich, coming from you, Mr. I Don't Care About Anyone or Anything. You're completely full of it, and I don't know if this is another one of your pranks or what, but I'm through with you, Paul, I'm done with you and your mindless actions and deceitful words. . ." I had to break my sentence off, because I was starting to feel sick, like I would have to run to the bathroom and puke.

Thank God that my brother showed up at the time that he did. When I glanced to my right and saw him marching down the hallway towards us with a determined expression on his face, I almost wanted to cry out in relief.

Bray came to my side, putting a protective hand on my shoulder, and glared at Paul. "What's your issue? Didn't you get enough sick kicks out of harassing my sister already? Can't you see how broken she is, that she's had enough torture from you?"

Paul stared at him with a look of anger and regret. "I-I-I didn't. . . I didn't know that it would effect her so much. . . I never meant to hurt-"

"You're such a liar. You actually going to stand here and lie to my face, and Hannah's? Because you knew exactly what was going to happen, and you know what? You didn't care, and now we don't care. Stay away from my sister," Brady said with such hatred that I cowered a bit. And before I could even register what was going on, he pulled me along with him in the opposite direction.

We walked a few feet, but it wasn't far enough that I wasn't able to hear Paul's faint murmur of- "I'm sorry, Hannah."

* * *

**AAN: Hoped you liked it, please please pretty please Review! Thanks a whole lot- Anya!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Library and Staring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Here's Chapter Nine- yay! I've been updating really quick lately, because I really want to get onto other things, and because the Reviews are amazing, and so encouraging that I just feel the need to write, so keep those coming because I love them! Oh, and some people asked about Hannah's cancer- first of all, she's in remission, and there are different cases of cancer, my grandpa has cancer and most days we forget because it's pretty unnoticable, and he's doing pretty good. Hannah's isn't a severe case or anything, and she's been going through a lot- dealing with Paul, taking care of Brady, having a mother who is never around, she tries not to dwell on the bad things, but there's some information on this in this chapter! So, please Read and Review! Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Library and Staring  
**

It's been a month since the last time I had an actual conversation with Paul.

He had really listened when I told him not to talk to me anymore, which was more than surprising because he wasn't the sort of person to take anyone's orders to heart. He would still stare at me though, I had caught him at least a few times a day. Most of the time I tried to avoid being in the same room with him, because anytime I was within thirty feet of him, he would somehow know I was there, and it would end in a five minute staring contest with me being the first to look away.

I was so confused lately, but Brady and Kim had become the people I had depended on constantly when I was feeling depressed. Kim would talk about simple things, and she was really into meditating and being one with nature. She even bought me incense- which made me a bit sick to my stomach- and she got me a mat made of bamboo, and classical music CD's.

We also went for walks on the beach, and sometimes we would pass the _'La Push Gang'_- or at least that's what they were called around here. So far it consisted of Sam Uley, Paul Walker, Jared Thail- Kim was extremely disappointed when she found out-, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and last week we caught Quail Ateara hanging around them.

People around the Reservation were starting to become concerned, but the Elders' brushed it off saying that they were protecting La Push and we should all be grateful to them.

The whole ordeal seemed suspicious to me, and especially Brady, because we both knew that Paul wouldn't waste his time doing something like protecting the area. And another thing that bothered me that was being left unexplained- what were they supposedly protecting us from? Maybe I'm just being nosy and over analyzing everything but, some things, very important things seemed to be missing from the equation.

It was a Saturday, in the late afternoon, and Kim and I were walking down the road towards the local library.

"Don't you just love libraries?" Kim breathed, her eyes twinkling.

From getting to know her over the past month I found out that she only got that look in her eye when she was excited or really cared about something.

"Yeah," I said, opening the door. "I like the library too, it's really peaceful."

"I used to come here all the time and just sit by the window, because Jared's family owns the shop across the street, and he would walk by sometimes." Kim looked a little embarrassed admitting this, so I just gave her an encouraging smile.

"What section are you going to be in?" I asked, hiking up some books that needed to be returned higher on my hip.

"Um, probably in the non-fiction, by health and body aisle, I'm going to try and see if there are any good books available about some calm breathing exercises. Would you like me to pick some up for you?" Her voice was so hopeful, and I knew she would love it if I was as into that zen stuff she was into.

So, I nodded, like a good friend that I was trying really hard to be, because from what I learned is that having Kim on your side, as an ally was an experience that I wished I had been able to have a long time ago.

Kim listened, and understood about Paul in a way that Brady couldn't. We'd stay up for hours on the phone sometimes comparing our situations with Jared and Paul. She told me that Jared's favorite color was brown, his favorite food was peanut butter and banana sandwiches, and he would only drink Cherry Dr. Pepper. Not that I really needed to know all that, but she was venting one day and it just all came out unexpectedly. "Sure, okay, that would be great, thanks Kim."

She gave a bright smile and headed off towards here section of favorite books, while I went towards the checkout to return my books.

When I reached the counter, I looked at the lady who was on the computer, running information through on the books that some girl was checking out.

She looked familiar, and when it was my turn she did a double take when she seen me before finally speaking. "Hannah? Hannah James?"

"Yes," I said cautiously, still not able to put my finger on who she was.

The women looked me over for a minute. "You don't recognize me do you sweetie? I'm Ms. Walker, the nurse at the hospital who would sometimes check up on you during the nights that you stayed there. You told me your favorite flavored popsicle was lime."

I almost dropped all my books on the floor. Mrs. Walker, my nurse at the hospital, the lady who held my hair back when I would throw-up after bouts of chemo, the woman who brought me popsicles and ginger ale when my stomach hurt and I was unable to eat anything else, the nice little older lady who had also gave birth to her son, _Paul_.

"O-h-h, right-t-t, I remember you now," I said quietly, and somewhat cautiously, not wanting anyone to hear, especially Kim.

I hadn't thought about cancer, the hospital, or treatments for a while not, I purposely tried not to.

Mrs. Walker gave me a concerned look. "I haven't seen you around the hospital in quite some time, and I know Dr. Cullen has mentioned that you were due for an appointment a few weeks ago. We tried calling your house several times, but there was no answer," she explained calmly, but her eyes held a critical look in them.

I looked down, slowly placing the books onto the counter, trying not to meet her grey eyes that looked so much like Paul's as I spoke. "Well, I've been pretty busy lately, and I'm in reemission, I shouldn't have to go back there if I'm cured."

A small frail hand reached out and was placed on top mine. "Honey," her voice was soft, and smooth, like Paul's was sometimes when talked in a low voice. "I'm aware that you've been showing signs of being cured for a while now, and you're extremely lucky that you had a mild case and were able to be treated so quickly, but sometimes, dear, sometimes things come back. You should just go to get checked out, to make sure it's gone for good."

My breathing was shallow, and I met her eyes. "But what if it comes back?" I whispered, like a child.

Her hand patted mine a few times before pulling back and picking up the books on the counter. "I have a really good feeling that it won't. You look like a healthy teenage girl to me. I'm sure you will be fine, Hannah."

Her words were really reassuring, and oddly I felt better. "Thanks, Mrs. Walker, that means a lot."

Her gave a smile that was so similar to Paul's, but it lacked his usual arrogance. "Anytime, dear, and it's not _Mrs. _anymore, just _Miss_, actually."

"What?" Came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

She hadn't really talked about her husband, but Paul did sometimes, and when he would mention him, his voice held such admiration that I knew he looked up to his father greatly.

Ms. Walker even seemed surprised by my sudden interest. "Well, yes, he left a little over two month ago, it nearly tore my poor son apart, he loved his dad greatly. I found out he was having affair though with some younger woman in Seattle, and confronted him, he left the next day without a good bye. I got the divorce papers in the mail not a week later."

"I'm so sorry," I breathed, unable to pinpoint my feelings at that moment. I felt strangely horrible for Paul, even though I didn't like him, I still knew that he shouldn't have to endure having a parent walk out on him like that.

Ms. Walker waved her hand away. "Don't worry about it, we were growing apart anyway, the divorce was coming eventually, I'm just sorry that my son is suffering. He's been acting different lately- sneaking out of the house at late hours of the night, and coming home exhausted. I've heard that's he's been hanging out with some strange people around town, Sam Uley for one, he seems to be a weird character that one." She looked up at me with a hopeful look. "Do you know my son, I think he goes to your school, Paul Walker? It would be such a relief to know that you two know each other. You seem like such a good influence, I know he would be a better person with someone like you in his life."

I swallowed, not knowing what to say to this declaration. "Um. . .I don't really know him that well, sorry," I half-lied.

Her face fell, and she started gathering some left over books in a pile. "What a shame, I just hope he gets his act together. I'm worried."

Kim came up from behind me, with seven books were being cradled in her arms. "I've got all the books I could find on breathing exercises and yoga positions. You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," I responded somewhat enthusiastically, I really didn't want to continue talking to Ms. Walker about Paul, because sooner or later something would be bound to slip out.

After Kim checked out and handed me half of the stack of books we headed out of the library and down the street.

"You sure were talking to librarian for a long time," she commented timidly.

"Uh, yeah, she's um, Paul's mom actually."

She stopped walking and gave me a wide-eyed look. "Seriously? I've gone to the library for years, she looks so nice, I can't believe that,. . .well, Paul's her son."

"I know," replied, still freaked out by that fact.

"Did you want to come to my house? We could check out the books I got, and you could spend the night. Make a girl's night out of it," she said in that hopeful voice of hers.

I had to think about it for quite a few seconds because if I spent the night at her house that would mean I had to deal with her cousin, Dimitria, whom I still wasn't too fond of.

Finally I sighed. "Sure why not?"

We started heading in the direction of her house, when something caught my eye on the opposite side of the street. I stopped in walking in the middle of the sidewalk, and whipped my head around in the direction of the movement.

There only fifteen feet away, stood the entire _La Push Gang_. . . Paul and Jared included.

"What?" Kim asked, and turned her head in the direction I was looking.

All six of them were staring at us, like they knew something that we didn't.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Kim whispered nervously, probably feeling self-conscious from all the attention.

I was about to respond, but stopped when I noticed some thing weird.

Jared Thail was staring at Kim like he had just won the freaking jackpot. And then without even taking his off of her he started to cross the street, but before he was able to even get to the middle of the road, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and Embry Call were gripping onto him and pulling him back.

Paul and Quail appeared to be discussing something frantically, but I noticed Paul had his eyes on me the whole time.

And then before I could even blink the whole group headed into the woods, pulling Jared forcefully along with them.

We both stood there shocked out of our minds.

Finally Kim spoke, her voice was shaking as were her hands. "D-d-did you see that?"

* * *

**AAN: The next chapter might take some time to write because it's a really long and important chapter, and it will probably be two parts, I already got a title for it- The Phone Call, and Gone without a Trace. It's going to be suspenseful, and I can't wait to get working on it. Hope this chapter was alright, Review for me, please! Thank you - Anya!**


	12. Chapter Ten: The Phone Call Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Omg! The Reviews rocked, and there were sooo many that I had to post this as soon as I was finished typing and editing it! This is part I of II, guys! Hope you like it. . .and read carefully, there's something in here that should be questionable, and strange. But you won't find out the answer to it to later! Hope you like this chapter, worked really hard on it. Pleaes Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Phone Call and Gone without a Trace**

**Part I  
**

The rest of the way to Kim's house was mostly silent.

We were both immersed in our own thoughts about what had just happened to really be able to make small talk. After a while though, I decided I should say something.

"So, that was pretty weird, huh?" I asked, trying not to sound completely freaked out.

Kim started to fiddle with her fingers, it was something she did when she was nervous- fidget. "Y-yeah. Do you. . .did you notice that Jared looked sort of. . .extra beautiful today? He seemed to shine- not that he didn't before, it was just the way he looked at me. I think I stopped breathing for a minute there."

I didn't know how to necessarily respond to that. Personally, I didn't think Jared was anything special. Yes, he was very attractive, but so were the rest of those guys. The only one who really stood out to me would have to be Paul. But then again, when didn't Paul stand out? "I'm just glad that he didn't get the chance to come up to us."

Kim's demeanor changed from nervous to horrified, and she almost tripped over her own two feet. "I would have probably threw my books down and ran."

I had to pause for a minute, because she sounded so serious. "Really?" My voice was somewhat perplexed.

"Of course I would have. I don't know if you've noticed this, but I-I-I'm not very good at talking to," her voice lowered, and her face appeared to be apprehensive, "_boys_, in general. I get all nervous, and start sweating where my hands get all clammy, and. . . I stutter, it's so embarrassing, but that's just with any boy. If it were Jared though, I would probably go catatonic or something. He would think I was insane, Hannah."

"No, he wouldn't, Kim, not if he were someone who was worth your time," I reassured her, but wondered if Jared would really think there was something wrong with her if she were to, let's say- show him her incense collection or her yoga poses that she's mastered. "Jared's an idiot anyway, you don't need him. . .you need someone who understands you and the importance of good tranquility."

She smiled and looked down as we rounded the street corner. The neighborhood looked really nice, appearing quiet and friendly.

We walked past several houses until we came upon a dark grey home with a welcoming porch.

"This way," Kim said, taking the lead.

She opened the door, and I was shocked at how spacious and homey it was inside. By the pictures and arrangement of things, you could tell that her family was the type to sit around the dining room table every night for dinners, and have game night once a week.

"This is a really nice house," I commented to Kim.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, escorting the way towards the living room. "I'm just letting you know my parents aren't home. They went to visit some family from my mom's side at the Macah Reservation. I hope that won't make a difference on whether you can spend the night or not."

I almost laughed- without humor, of course. "If you're asking if my mom will mind if I stayed the night at your house without adult supervision, she won't, believe me, she doesn't care."

"Oh, okay," Kim answered, but I could tell she had questions, she was just too polite to ask any.

"Kimmy, where are you?" A very familiar voice with a slight Australian accent called from what had to be the kitchen.

I almost groaned out loud.

"In here, I brought a friend to spend the night with us, I hope you don't mind," Kim called back and motioned for me to follow her towards Dimitria's voice.

"Who'd you bring?. . .And why would I mind, it's not my house, Kim, God, you don't need to always consider me-" Dimitria's voice cut off when she seen me. She placed the plate that was in her hands on the counter behind her, and her greenish-blue eyes narrowed in my direction. "Oh, Hannah, it's nice to see you again," she said politely, a little _too_ politely.

"We all just seen each other yesterday at lunch, Dimi," Kim said, coming up behind, "you sound like you haven't seen her in years."

I bit my lip to keep from chuckling.

"Fine," Dimitria retorted, tartly. "I won't even try to be nice."

"I didn't mean it like that, you could just try to sound a little more. . .natural."

Dimitria glared at her cousin before huffing, and grabbing the plate behind her, before stomping over to me- I debated for a second there whether to shield my hands over my face from her angry wrath- and held the plate out to me. "Chips?"

I glanced down at the plate, before looking back up at her. "Those are French fries," I said confused.

She scoffed. "Yes, well where _I_ come from we call French fries, chips. I personally don't care what you call them. . .eat them, don't eat them, it does not matter to me." Her tone was rude again.

I was about to respond to her sarcastic remark, but then I heard the strangest noise coming from a different room. . .whining? No crying, a child crying. I looked around.

Dimitria shoved the plate in my hands. "I'll get him," she declared, and then briskly took off out of the kitchen and down the hall.

I glanced at Kim for an explanation.

Her face was scrunched up, and she seemed to be thinking very hard, but when she noticed me staring she relaxed. "That's my um, little brother, Kieran, he's three."

"Your parents left him here for you two to watch, while they went away?" I questioned, but then realized that it was a pretty nosy thing to want to know. It just seemed so odd. . .maybe they weren't the perfect family after all.

Kim looked like she was thinking again. Her eyes were looking everywhere but mine, and her hands were twisting together. "Uhh. . . Kieran has become really close to Dimitria since she arrived, and she seems to stay calmer when he's around, so we offered to watch him while they went to visit family," she explained, but still wouldn't look at me.

Already feeling like I asked something I had no business knowing, I dropped the subject. Picking up a French fry, or _chip_, I plopped it into my mouth and chewed slowly. "Mmm. . .this is really good," I remarked, hoping to get Kim to stop fidgeting.

"Oh, yeah, Dimi made those, she's a really great cook. She's one of the chef's at the Corner Seat."

"I'm the best chef there," Dimitria bragged, walking back into the kitchen with a little child that had to be Kieran. He was Quileute, or he at least looked it, but I noticed that he really didn't look that much like Kim, ands had lighter skin that most of the Quileute's on the Reservation. Dimitria caught me staring at him and actually smiled at me. "Yeah, I know isn't he really cute? Kieran, is so adorable, such an ankle biter. You wanna hold him?"

Her voice sounded different when she spoke about Kim's brother. . .it was softer, and held adoration. She must really like babies. "No that's okay, I'd probably drop him," I told her.

Dimitria rolled her eyes, and placed him gently on the floor. "Please, he's not really a baby anymore, he can walk and everything," she assured me, running her hands through her short messy blonde hair.

Kieran started crawling on the floor, from Dimitria to Kim who smiled down at him.

"He's really is cute looking," I said staring at the little boy. "I think. . ." My voice trailed off as my ringtone, I Don't Want to Wait by Paula Cole started going off. Giving them an apologetic look, I pulled my old cell-phone from my back pocket. Checking the caller ID, I seen that it was Brady. So, I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear.

Before I spoke I could hear static on the other line. Confusion ran through me. "Hello?. . . Bray, you there?"

Silence followed by more static.

Kim was giving me worried glances, and I was starting to panic. "Brady?" I said again.

"Han-nah. . . I don't know. . .he said. . . And I just got so. . .angry," his voice was cracking, which made it even harder to hear.

I started pacing around the kitchen. "What's going on? I can't hear you that well, Bray, you're going to have to speak up, and talk slower."

"Hannah-h-h-h," he practically whispered.

What happened?" I demanded, wondering if something horrible had happened.

"I went to over to Collin's. . . He was bragging about how when he went over to the Corner Seat. And Dimitria was there, he said Dimitria and him connected or something. . .and. . .and she kissed him, Hannah. She kissed him! I got so angry, and I don't know what's happening to me. . .I can't stop. . .shaking. . .Han. . .I-I-I'm sca-red.-" His voice cut off, and there was a crashing sound in the back ground, that made my heart stop.

"Brady!" I screamed.

Nothing. The line went dead.

I felt like punching something.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked concerned, bringing me out of my thoughts, I realized that I was still in Kim's kitchen. Her and her cousin were staring at me with wide eyes.

I spun on Dimitria and glared at her. "Why did you kiss, Collin? Especially when you knew how much my little brother liked you!" I hissed.

She held her hands up, palms out. "Excuse me? But that detestable little bloke, kissed _me_, alright. Him and his fish lips practically lunged at me, I would have hit him if he hadn't ran out of the diner so fast afterwards. And I wasn't entirely aware that Brady liked me. . .but it's a crush or something. He's a kid, Hannah, he'll get over it."

I frantically pulled at my hair. "I can't stand here and argue over this with you. I've got to get home. Something's wrong with Brady," I got out, before quickly heading to the door.

"Wait! I'll go with you," Kim called after me, swiftly catching up.

I opened the front door, and we both stepped out into the darkened night.

I looked around her front yard, and spotted an entrance into the forest. "Come on, I should know how to get to my house from here if we go through the woods," I informed her, heading in that direction.

It was getting colder out, and I was suddenly aware that we had forgotten sweaters. The wind whipped around us, making the trees sway, and the leaves rustle noisily.

Kim jumped at the sounds. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She whispered.

"No," I told her honestly. "But he's _my _brother, and I don't know what happened back there on the phone, but I know that he needs me."

"Okay," Kim said quietly, and followed me as we went deeper into the forest, pushing branches out of the way.

After a few minutes I had a strange revelation that we were lost, but I kept walking straight.

"Is this the right way?"

I grimaced at Kim's question. "I'm not actually sure anymore." I looked towards my left where I could spot a clearing of some sort. "Here, follow me. I think we should try this way," I said lowly, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"It's so dark."

"I know," I sighed. "I think we're getting-"

My voice was cut off my a lone howl. . .and then several joined it.

"What do you think it is?" Kim asked, her hand squeezing mine tightly.

"I think it's a wolf. . Not really sure though."

"Maybe we should try a different way, it sounds like it's in pain, and close. It could be rabid, Hannah."

I thought about it for a minute, debating and weighing our options, but in the end I knew I had to get to Brady and this seemed to be the quickest.

"No, we got to keep. . ." I stopped talking when a large silhouette came from the shadows and started heading in our direction, followed by a few more behind it.

"Oh my, God," Kim whimpered.

I wanted to say something to reassure her, but I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work.

When the dark tall figures stopped in front of us, I could make out that they were men- which made the situation so much more terrifying.

My mind was racing.

I was trying to think of some defense moves Brady had taught me after he went to karate for a short time a few years back.

But suddenly, the person who appeared to the be the tallest and the biggest of the three men stepped forward. His hand reached up, and I pulled Kim with me as I took a step back, while keeping my eyes trained on his hand the whole time.

But he didn't reach out towards us, he just ran his hands through his dark hair before clearing his throat, "You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous, Hannah."

I froze.

I knew that voice.

I used to adore it; the smoothness and deepness, of the way it sounded when it came out of his mouth.

"Paul?" I whispered.

* * *

**AAN: Hope it was good, and I really hoped you guys liked it! I'll try posting part II soon! Tell me how you liked it! Review, and maybe I'll post quickly!Thanks- Anya!  
**


	13. Chapter Eleven: The Mind of The Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, don't hate me people, but this isn't part two. . .no, no, no, I'm still working on it, but since I'm taking forever, I thought I would give everyone a little look into the pack's mind. This is when Brady phrases, but it's in 3rd person, and from a general POV, because it would have been too complex for me to get into Paul's mind without giving too much information away. Obviously I'm still working on Part II, and I'm hoping it will be up soon. So read this and tell me what you think, it probably sucks, but yeah, Read and Review! THanks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Mind of The Pack  
**

**3rd Person**

**General Point of View  
**

'What is that?' Seth whined, lowering his head towards the ground.

Sam's sharp ears perked up looking towards the east. 'Something's wrong.'

'No, really, you think so?' Quil retorted, wagging his light brown tail and prancing out of the way before Sam could latch his teeth onto his hind-leg.

They all could tell something was wrong, it was a feeling that went through all of them at the same time. An uncomfortable feeling, like an itch that wouldn't go away.

'Should we tell Leah to phrase?' Jake asked, turning and starting to head in the direction of the Clearwater house.

'No,' Sam's voice held a note of slight desperation, which they all knew was due to the fact that he didn't want to be in Leah's mind, or anywhere near her, unless he absolutely had to.

Not that anyone really minded.

Since Leah had phrased a few days ago, along with Seth, the pack's been some what of a mess. Add on Paul's constant depression, Jared's unfocused, wandering thoughts, and Jacob's hatred toward the Cullen's and love for Bella Swan, the pack's mind and concentration has been all out of sorts.

'Someone's phrasing,' Jared thought to himself, but of course they all could hear.

'Should I at least get Embry?' Jake asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, but they all knew he was agitated because he wanted to swing by Bella's before she fell asleep.

'Pathetic,' Paul sneered.

'Shut up, Walker,' Jacob growled.

'Make me, Black.' Paul jumped to his side and started circling around him. He knew that he was smaller than him, but he had more experience and his swiftness on his side.

'More experience? Ha!' Jake baited, and snapped his teeth.

'Why don't you just go, and forget your duty to the pack, because we all know that's what you want. . .just go to the leech-lover's house, and hold her hand while she cries, again. . .'Cuz that's all you're gonna get from her, Jakey. She doesn't love you, she loves the blood sucker that left her-'

Jake lunged at Paul then, cutting off this human thoughts. It was all animalistic instinct now.

Paul landed on his side when after Jake slammed his body into his, knowing very well that he was larger and he could use his extra weight against the silver-grey wolf.

Paul got back up, as the tingling feeling when through the entire pack again, but he ignored it, and charged at Jake who was distracted by the weird sensation and had his back turned. He jumped on top the reddish-brown wolf, tackling him to the ground, and sinking his teeth into the flesh of his should.

Jake whined, and started to shake Paul off, but he held on, growling.

'You think I'm pathetic, Paul? You've been moping over a girl who hates you, because _you_ tortured her. If that's not karma, I don't know what is. . .and I bet, I bet she ain't ever gonna love you, man. You're gonna spend the rest of your life loving her,' Paul sunk his teeth farther into Jake, but he kept on, 'and waiting for her. . .while she moves on, dating other guys, getting married, and having their children, while you just-'

'That's enough, Jake. . . Paul, let go of him,' Sam commanded, and Paul released Jake, jumping back, and lowering his head, at the thought of Hannah loving and being with someone other than him.

The tingling feeling got stronger, until almost all of them fell to the ground as an intense pain spread through them.

And then another presence was welcomed.

'Oh, God, what's going on?' The small boyish voice asked. 'Am I dead. . . Oh, man, I. . .died, Hannah's gonna kill me.'

Paul's ears perked up at the mention of his imprint. 'Hannah. . .Brady?'

There was silence for minute. 'I'm hearing voices. . . Not just any voice. . .Paul Walker's voice. I'm insane, I'm going to have to be put into a straight-jack with a one-way ticket to the looney-bin. . .'

'Kid's got quite an imagination,' Quil barked out a laugh.

'Yeah, but remember when you phrased Quil? You were all _'Oh man, I shouldn't have eaten all those pixie-sticks' _That was a riot,' Jared said.

Quil scoffed. 'You're just lucky I wasn't there when you first phrased, Jared. Paul told me some very interesting stories about you. . .sobbing on the forest floor mumbling about some girl named Candy.'

'Paul, you promised you wouldn't say anything.'

'People are in my head. . .More familiar voices. What's wrong with me?' Brady whimpered and the pack could seem him spinning in circles through his eyes.

'You're a werewolf,' Sam explained calmly, as he and Quil started heading the direction of his location. 'It's because one of your parents has the Old Quileute blood in them.'

'My dad was Quileute, he's dead though,' Brady thought as some pictures of his father went through his head. And then his memories changed, switched from his dad to his sister.

Thoughts of her smiling and laughing as Brady told her some random joke. Her yelling, groaning, and throwing things at Brady when he tried to get her up for school a few times. But the images and thoughts took a dark turn when Hannah's face popped into Brady's head. She looked awful, and Paul flinched as tears fell down her face.

Brady could feel Paul's anxiety and sadness at the image of his heartbroken sister, and an idea came to him. His mind replayed a certain conversation between him and his sister from a few months back-

_Brady was sitting on the couch in the living room of his house waiting for Hannah to get home so she could make dinner. He noticed that it was pretty late- later than the usual time his sister would arrive, but he figured that maybe she had stopped at the library or a grocery store. _

_It was a few minutes later that the front door flew open and there walked in his beautiful, confident, older sister looking like a train-wreck._

_Immediately Brady slid off the couch and started walking toward her. "What's wrong? What happened, Hannah?" He asked frantically, watching as his sister shook her head, hugging herself as tears fell from her eyes._

_Brady didn't know what to do. _

_This had never happened before, it was usually the other way around- her taking care of him when something went wrong._

_But he didn't think twice as he went behind her and pushed her in the direction of the couch, and sat her down. "Did something happen?" He asked, and then felt stupid because it was clearly evident that something did happen._

_Hannah nodded, and her tears started to slow. When she finally looked up at him he could see the puffiness around her eyes as well as the redness, making it obvious that she had been crying way before she had gotten home. "You were right," she whispered, looking down at the coffee table in front of her._

_Brady was confused. What was she talking about? "About what?" He sat next to her, and tried to catch her eye, but she purposely wouldn't look at him when she spoke._

"_You were right about. . .about. . .Paul," her voice cracked. "It was a joke. A bet, the whole thing. The whole entire thing! And it was all for an old motorcycle, because that's apparently what he thought my feelings were worth." _

_Brady could feel anger and hatred course through him at what that vile person had did to his sister. She had already been so broken, so depressed and then Paul came along and she had become happy, more happy than he had ever seen her. And now this- it would ruin her all over again. _

"_Did you confront him?" He asked through clenched teeth._

_She nodded, but didn't speak or looked up._

"_Well, what did he say?" Brady prompted._

_Hannah visibly swallowed. "He. . . He laughed," she choked and then her body shook with sobs while she repeated over and over again- "He laughed."_

The memory faded, and the whole pack watched as Paul lowered himself to the ground in shame and self-hatred, whimpering and clawing at the dirt. He thoughts were filled with Hannah and only Hannah.

The rest of them paused though when they smelled the scents of both Hannah and Kim and heard their frightened voices as they neared.

Jared instantly perked up, while the others in the pack were on high alert.

Paul rose from the ground, slowly, before throwing his head back and howled loudly, while wondering why he was being punished so severely.

Others joined in feeling his overwhelming pain.

Sam let it go on for about a minute, before taking his position as Alpha. 'Paul, I know this is hard for you, especially after what you just seen, but I need you, Jared, and Jacob to go to Hannah and Kim, and keep them away from here.'

'I won't hurt-'

Sam cut Brady's feeble protests off. 'I won't risk it though. You just phrased, you still don't know what your doing and there's a lot to explain. Paul, take them and go,' he ordered.

Paul, phrased before shakily going to see the one person he would ever love again. . .the one person who completed him. . .who tested him and made him question himself everyday. . .the one person who hated the mere sight of him.

* * *

**AN: Hope it wasn't too horrible, I don't really do well with 3rd person, but I didnt really have a choice as stated at the top in my first note. But please Review anyway, and I should have Part II up ASAP! Thanks for all the amazing reviews that I have gotten to so far, and I'm sorry if I hadn't replied to yours, I've just been super busy lately that I'm lucky I have time to write and update chapters at all, but don't think I'm not appreciative, because I so so so so so am! I love every single reveiw I receive and it's my encouragment to keep adding chapters up here. Thanks~ Anya!**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately.**

**AN: WHOA! It's been soo ssoooo long since I've updated. . . and I'm sorry, really sorry. I've just been soo busy lately that I don't have as much time as I thought I would. But I hope to get more chapters up quicker, and the crazy amount of PM's and Reviews totally help and motivate me, so keep it up! SO, I hope this chapter is okay, it didn't go as I planned it would, but all that I need to happen in this story will happen eventually. So, yeah, Please Read and Review! Yes, Reviews Rock! Thanks.**

**

* * *

What happened last time. . .  
**

_But he didn't reach out towards us, he just ran his hands through his dark hair before clearing his throat, "You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous, Hannah."_

_I froze._

_I knew that voice._

_I used to adore it; the smoothness and deepness, of the way it sounded when it came out of his mouth._

_"Paul?" I whispered._

* * *

**Chapter Tweleve**

**Part Two**

Paul stared at me for minute. . .and kept on staring until the third guy in the back nudged him. After a minute I recognized him as Jacob Black, he gave a slight nod in my direction when he caught me looking at him, but I was too numb- from the shock of what was happening and the dropping temperature- to acknowledge the jester.

Finally Paul spoke up, "Hannah, I think we should take you home. It's dangerous out here." And as if to prove his point, another ear-splitting howl rang out through the woods making me and Kim both jump simultaneously, the boys though seemed unaffected as if it were natural to have wild animals running around in La Push.

When the shock of the howl faded, I realized that I didn't like the tone Paul used, it was the same tone my mother used to use on me and Brady when we were younger when we did something she didn't approve of and had to correct us. He sounded like he had some sort of authority over me.

"You're out here," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well. . .that's because I- we have a right to be, we're protecting the area from people like _you_, who go and try exploring through the forest at night, not thinking or caring about the dangers."

I would have snapped just by his self-righteous words if I didn't stop to hear the tone of his voice- it was commanding sure, but there was an urgency and a soft plea somewhere under what he was saying.

Kim moved closer to me, I could feel her shiver, and I think Jared seen it too because he took a step forward, staring at her face intently. "Are you alright? Man. . .I wish I had a jacket on me. You're going to freeze to death out here. I'm so stupid. . ." his voice got lower as he continued muttering to himself.

Kim looked mortified and completely floored by his reaction. "No-o-o, it's-s-s fine, J-j-jared-d-d. I'm okay," she assured him faintly, and I think we could all hear her swallow loudly.

"No, it's not!" Jared hissed, and Kim jumped at his tone, he sounded so angry, but with himself, which was. . .strange to say the least. He came closer towards her, and when he stopped right next to her he wrapped an arm over her shoulders, she stiffened, I wouldn't doubt that she stopped breathing all together by the action. He leaned down closer to hear face, near her ear, "Better?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Hannah."

Paul's voice snapped my attention back to him. He appeared tenser now, like he was frustrated that I wasn't cooperating with his demands.

"I'm not wandering around in the dark exploring. I'm- or I _was_ taking a short cut back to my house. . . I got a disturbing phone call from Brady, he was hysterical or something, and then the line cut off. So I need to get home and make sure he's alight."

"You can't," Jared blurted out, but he didn't continue his sentence, because Paul and Jacob shot him exasperated warning looks. "You can't go anywhere," he repeated more calmly. "Kim's probably going to get hypothermia in this weather."

Kim didn't say anything, not that I expected her to, she seems to entranced by Jared's new concern for her well-being, which seemed a bit too suspicious to me, considering who he was and who his friends were. But since Kim wasn't going to object to the unfair and outrageous demands that were being made, it was up to me. "I have to- no, I _need _to get home. Brady needs me there. . .he. . .he could be hurt or dead for all I know, and I'm just sitting here and chatting!"

"We're standing, actually," Jacob mumbled in the background.

Paul came closer to me, and reached his hand out to place it on my shoulder. I knew he felt me flinch at the contact though, because he immediately dropped it to his side where it dangled there limply. His silver-grey eyes glowed in the dark like a cat's would, but his eyes held such a sharp intensity that there was no real comparison. "You can not go home. . ." he explained slowly, like I needed to get it through my head more clearly. "We have people at your house, there with Brady. . .helping him. Sam's there, he and some others are going to make sure he's alright."

I glared at Paul, taking a step back. "Oh real great! That makes me feel a whole lot better. Like I really want friends at _my_ house, with _my_ brother," I shouted sarcastically, shaking my head. "I don't have time for this." I turned away from them, and started heading in the opposite direction, trying to find another way to get to my house, even if it took longer.

I could hear Paul in the distance talking to Jared and Jacob, telling them something about a place called 'Emily's house' and meeting them there, and bringing Kim along. I would have been more concerned for Kim, being alone with them and all, but I was just so angry and frustrated by Paul, who thought he could control me, and his demanding words and half-explained warnings that made no sense that I didn't have time to think about anything else.

I think I got about thirty steps before Paul caught up to me. "Come on, Hannah. Just give up, you don't know where your going, it's cold out here, and _even _if you did know where you were going I wouldn't let you go back to your house. . .so you're pretty much just wasting time."

I kept walking, pushing stray branches out of the way. "If I'm wasting your time you can go back to where ever the others went. I'm not making you follow me, Paul, you're doing that all on your own," I got out in one big breath.

"You're not wasting _my_ time, your wasting yours. Just- Urg, would you at least stop walking so I can talk to you?" He asked in an infuriated voice.

"No."

"God! When did you become so stubborn? You weren't like this before!" He groaned loudly.

I stopped then, and faced him.

My actions were so sudden and unplanned that I surprised myself along with him. "You're wrong, Paul. I _am _like this. You didn't know the real me before, because that wasn't really me, but this is. _This_- this annoyingly depressed, extremely defensive, insecure, stubborn girl- is me! Who_ I_ really am!" I think I was shouting, I wasn't really sure.

One minute, I was staring at his stunned face screaming the first things that popped into my head, and the next I was running.

Running and running, and kept on until I felt the log beneath my shin hit with the unexpected contact, and then I was falling and falling until I smacked into the cold solid ground.

It was so dark, and I felt disorientated.

And suddenly, my eyes closed without my permission. . .and the last thing I heard was voices. . .voices. . .more than one. . .two voices really stood out though- _Paul's and Brady's._

And then I'm pretty sure I blacked out.

* * *

**ANN: Hope you liked it, please Review and I'll try to get more chapters out as soon as I can. Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far. And please Review this chapter! Thanks a bunches- Anya!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Delirium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters! **

**AN: Hey all! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you all know how appreciative I am of all the Awesome Reviews I receive, every time I get an email saying that another person reviewed I completely freak out, especially when I read all the nice encouraging things people say! So, thank you all, and the reason why I updated so quickly at this time at night is for all you amazing Reviewers! So, please excuse any typo's or craziness, it's midnight and I'm really tired, but I decided to get this chapter up because I loved all the reviews and the amount I got rocked my socks off! **

**Songs I listened to while writing this-**

-Shark In The Water by: V.V Brown

-Run by: Snow Patrol

-I Trust You by: Cassie Steele

-Don't Stop Believin' by: Glee Cast

**-Please read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Delirium  
**

Delirium must have took over after some time, because as I laid there on the hard ground with my eyes glued shut in a semi-catatonic state I heard the voices. So many voices that it made me dizzy. The only ones I could pick out though, were Paul's. . .and my brother's- _hence_ the delirium, because Brady wasn't really there. . .he couldn't be.

So as I stayed there with my eyes unable to be opened, the talking started, and then the shouting.

I heard rustling, and then running. Heavy footsteps pounded on the ground, nearing closer and closer and getting louder by the second.

A warm hand swept across my face. "Oh, God, Hannah. You. . .I- I'm so sorry." Paul's panicked voice sounded in my ear.

And then more feet thudded on forest floor.

"What happened?" An unrecognized deep male voice asked.

"I-She ran away from me. . . I tried to chase her, but she did it so fast. I wasn't expecting it, and then by the time I registered what was happening she already hit the-" Paul's voice cut off, and the feel of his large warm hand on my face was ripped away.

A loud crunching sound echoed all around me and stumbling feet on the ground after.

"You freaking idiot! What did you do to my sister?" It was Brady's voice, but then again it wasn't- it couldn't have been. Brady's voice was never filled with such seething hatred. _This_ voice it sounded older, more mature, and it had hardened, dripping with rage that wanted to be released.

I didn't like this dream. Not at all.

"I didn't- I didn't react fast enough, and I had no idea that she would fall. . ." Paul's voice trailed off.

"I was miles away, and I probably could have reached her before you did!"

"Are you saying that I let her fall and hit her head on purpose? You don't know anything, pup. You've just became one of us less than five minutes ago. . . So don't go around acting like you're superior to me! You're what fourteen? You're a child! _Ha! _And if you knew more, you'd know that seeing her like this is killing me, to know that I could have kept her from hurting herself if I had been faster or if I would have predicted she was going to run, but don't tell me I don't care. I-I care, I care a lot."

The _other_ Brady laughed without humor, it was a sarcastic laugh. "You care? _You care! _I'm not listening to this- I _won't_, because you, you're the reason why she hurts all the time! You, you jerk! So, don't tell me you care about her, because I'm the one who cares, I care the most, and you'll never care as much as I do, no matter how much you think otherwise!"

"Shut up, Brady, just shut up. I understand that you're her brother and you want to protect her, and I'm aware that I haven't been very nice to her in the past-"

"Haven't been _very nice_?" The voice that was suppose to belong to my brother, sounded low and menacing, and if I had been conscious I would have shivered. "You tormented her. She was happy, and you had to go and mess with her, and she changed. You, ruined her! My sister's different, and I don't care what everyone's says or thinks, you will always be to blame."

There was growling then, low ones, loud ones, longs ones, short ones coming from every direction, and then silence followed until someone cleared their throat.

"Well she's not bleeding. But she doesn't seem conscious. We'll take her back to my house. See if she wakes up there. Paul carry her," the authoritative person instructed.

"No," The different Brady growled. "He's not touching her. I don't care what sort of bond he thinks has with her. He doesn't deserve to touch her."

A different growl echoed back, but there was no other verbal argument voiced.

Warm strong arms enveloped me, and my mind went blank after a never-ending quietness surrounded the air.

Brightness kept flashing behind my closed eyes.

More voices and arguing went on, but I didn't hear specific words.

Different hands kept touching my forehead from time to time, and a soft kind feminine voice kept close to my ear, filling my mind with warm words. I welcomed her words to reassure and comfort me in a way I wished my own mother's would.

Then my mind drifted off to nothingness once again.

An aching feeling went through my body when I involuntary stretched out. Sheets rustled with the movement bringing me out of my long slumber. Slowly, I forced my eyes to open and after looking around and the fuzziness wore off, I realized that I was in my own room, in my bed.

Confusion consumed me.

_What had happened last night after my fall? _

I pushed myself to sit up, feeling dizzy. I could feel a headache coming on, and my stomach grumbled.

When I slid off my bed, I noticed that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Stumbling towards my wall, I stood in front of my long rectangular mirror that gave me a view of my entire self.

God, I looked awful. My auburn hair was a tangled mess, my blue eyes were blood shot, and the clothes that I had on were rumpled.

Movement in my doorway caught my attention.

But when I turned toward it, I wished I hadn't, I _really_ wished I hadn't. Because what stood in my doorway was my little brother.

The only problem was that he wasn't so little anymore.

He was huge. . . enormous. . .colossally massive!

Brady was at least a foot and a half taller than he was the day before. His long black moppy hair that usually hung in front of eyes was gone, replaced with a military hair cut. Arm muscles that were never visible before bulged out every place possible. His entire form took up the expanse of my doorframe. Brady's face appeared sharper, the roundness that was associated with his childish exterior had disappeared completely.

His facial expressions were what got me though. . . Brady had always had this puppy look about him, always smiling and laughing, being the happy kid that he was. Now, there was no smile, just this blank stare, and his eyes. . ._Oh, God_. . .his pale blue eyes looked dead, lifeless.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

His voice, it was the same one from my hallucinations.

The soft and quietness was gone, and was replaced by a deep bored rumbling sound.

It was the last straw, my insanity felt like it had fell away from me when I hit the cold forest ground the night before.

My little brother was gone and in his place was this. . ._alien. _

_

* * *

_**ANN: Okay, to be honest, I felt really really sad about Brady's change. I liked him childish and innocent, but I had to do it, I didn't want to but it had to be done! =( But don't worry, maybe sometimes we'll get a glimpse of the old Bray-Bray, ****but he's still really inmature with a lot of things like girls *cough* Dimitria *cough* Hope you guys liked this Chapter. Please Review, and I'll try really really hard to get Chapter 14 up soon! Thanks a million- Anya!**_  
_


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Perplexity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters. . .except for Dimitria**.

**AN: Awesome Reviews as always, and I passed the 300 mark! WHOOTTT! So happy, so I decided to get this chapter up for all my faithful reviewers! Hope you like this. Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Perplexity   
**

I didn't know what to say, which was absurd because he was my little brother. I could say anything to Brady, or at least before I could.

So I uttered the first thing that came to my mind, "What happened to your hair?"

He seemed to study me for a minute before smirking- _yes_, Brady smirked, and when he did it, the look he had on his face, it was so familiar, like I had seen that exact look before, but not on him. . .on someone else. "Really? You're asking me about my _hair_. . .Everything that's changed about me and you want to know where my hair went? God, that's so Hannah. But, I uh, decided it was time for a change. I'm practically fifteen, only a few more days you know."

That voice.

I just couldn't get over it, I felt like a mother who was watching her son go through puberty, but at an extremely accelerated rate.

Even Brady didn't seem so comfortable with it, I could tell as he talked he looked so confused, but he tried to hide it well, which got me, because Brady never tried to hide his feelings and emotions from me- I was the one person he knew he could talk to about stuff he couldn't with other people.

"And what about everything else? Did you decide you needed a total body change over night too?" I asked somewhat coldly, folding my arms across my chest.

Brady copied my stance, and kept his face emotionless. "I didn't have a choice. . .so. . . So why don't you back off, okay?" His hands started to tremble a little.

"What's that suppose to mean? _I didn't have a choice_?" I asked exasperated.

"It means what it means!"

I took a step forward my hand outstretched towards him, but he took a large step away from me, walking down the hall and heading down the stairs. His pace was fast, really fast, and he kept muttering to himself and shaking his head.

I followed as fast as I could, and once we reached the living room area I started speaking, saying things before I even thought them through. "What happened to you? Last night, you were so scared, Bray, you completely freaked me out! And now this morning you act like nothings happened and you're all. . .different. You're different, Brady." I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice on the last part, but I wasn't so sure if I managed it.

Brady spun around to face me.

He looked so more angry than I had ever seen him before, but there was also confusion in his expression. "I'm different?" He asked, calmly, his voice low, but there was something hidden under his tone just waiting to burst out. "I _look_ different? Well so do _you_, Hannah, incase you haven't noticed, you look totally different than you did before too. You wear all those black depressing clothes now and all that dark makeup, don't you? So, maybe I'm just following in my big sister's footsteps, or maybe I just want to change things. I don't want to be 'Little Sensitive Brady James' anymore. I'm sure you can understand that."

Shocked, angry, completely floored, that's how I felt. And I'm sure I would have said something, something I would have regretted if mom hadn't walked through the front door in her black work suit just then. The only problem was that it was wrinkled, her dark auburn hair was matted and tangled, and her makeup was smeared.

I knew what it meant. "Have fun last night?" I asked sarcastically, taking my anger out on her.

She gave me a critical look. "Don't talk to your mother like that," she snapped, placing a hand to her forehead squinting, indicating that what ever she did last night involved a smidge too much alcohol. She started walking towards the staircase, obviously in need of a quick shower and change of wardrobe before heading off to work. "I don't have time for your attitude, Hannah, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me a break here." I wanted to laugh, because the breaks that I had cut her over the years were endless.

She passed Brady, and started climbing the stairs moaning about how sick she felt and how she wouldn't look her best today. I wanted to gag, and normally I would have let her get away with this, just ignoring it, but, I wanted to see something. "Wait mom," she froze on the stairs, "don't you notice something different about Brady?"

Just turning the upper part of her body she glanced at Brady for a brief second, and she smiled. "Did you get a haircut Braden?" she asked completely oblivious that that wasn't the only new thing about her son that's changed.

But Brady was used to the way she was, and that praise she gave- even if it was a small one, it meant a lot to him. And he actually grinned for the first time all day. "Yeah, mom, I did. You like it?"

Mom nodded, and was already walking the rest of the way up the stair. "Love it, sweetie," she threw over she shoulder, and then she was gone, both physically and mentally.

We both stared up at the empty staircase, before I broke the silence. "So, um, do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No. I think I'm gonna go to a friend's house. I'm craving pancakes."

"I can make pancakes," I offered.

Brady shrugged. "I just want to get out for a while. . .alone," he clarified, as if I already didn't know that that's what he was hinting at.

"I doubt Seth or Collin makes very good pancakes. . .I bet they don't cook well at all," I said, trying to joke, and get information out of him at the same time.

Brady stretched his arms over his head and ran his hands through his short hair. "Not going to Seth or Collin's." And then he started heading for the front door.

I was starting to feel a little bit desperate just then. "Wait. Where are you going then?"

Bray didn't even look back at me, just opened the door, and gave a, "you don't know them," and then the door closed and he was gone.

I didn't even think twice before I was on the phone and dialing Kim's house. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice had a slight Australian accent.

Dimitria.

"Is Kim there?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well hi to you to Hannah. . . But actually I think she's asleep, like I assume a lot of other people are at this time."

"I hadn't realized it was so early, but I need you to wake her up. It's an emergency."

There was a pause and then a sigh. "An emergency? Whatever. Hold on."

I thought she would have faked a bad connection and hung up, but after a few minutes Kim answered with a tired "Hello?"

"Kim, hey, it's Hannah. I don't know if you're cousin told you, but it's an emergency. Something happened to Brady, he's all different. Like a completely different person, and I'm scared and I know I'm rambling, but I need to know what happened last night."

I heard her yawn. "Um, well let me see,. . .after you ran off, Paul said you fell- tripped over a branch and hit your head, and passed out. So he carried you to Emily's- that's Sam's wife's house, it's also where Jared and Jacob took me, we arrived there not long before Paul came in carrying you. . . And oh, God, Hannah, you scared me so bad, I thought you were dead or something. But Emily- who is so nice, kept trying to comfort you, when you woke up-"

"I woke up?" I cut her off, not remembering waking up at all.

"Well, yeah, sort of, you weren't really _there,_ if you know what I mean. And it was only for a few minutes, I don't even think you knew what was going on. Good thing you did wake up though, Paul was about ready to take you to the emergency room, he was freaking out-"

I cut her off again, remembering something. "Was Brady there at all?"

A Pause.

"No," she said cautiously. "Why would he have been? I thought that Paul said Sam was with him at your house."

I wasn't sure if I was believing that story anymore, especially since Brady's drastic change. "I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit out of it. Actually I think I'm going to go lay down or something. I'm still feeling a little bit weak," I half-lied.

"Okay, get well soon. . .Dimitria says she hopes you feel better too," I highly doubted that, "I'll try to call you later or something."

After we hung up, I dialed a number I knew by heart, I just hadn't called it in a long time.

"Hello?" That voice still made my heart race.

"Paul? This is Hannah. I want to know exactly happened last night. . .and I want to know what happened to my brother."

* * *

**AAN: Hope to get Chapter Fifteen up soon! Please Review! I will be forever grateful- A**n**a**s**t**a**s**i**a! **


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Phone Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters.**

**Important NOTE: Okay this is a really short chapter, and since it's so short and barely anything happens there's gonna be another chapter up within the hour. And I just wanted to point out that Hannah doesn't have cancer anymore, that was stated in the previous chapters, she's in remission- or is she? You'll have to find out. But hope you like this Chapter. Please Review ! Thanks a bunches!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Phone Conversation**

There was a pause and I thought I heard Paul sigh- way over dramatically. "Hannah, God. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's barely seven a.m. You almost gave me a heart-attack when I saw your number on my screen." He didn't sound angry, just tired and cranky.

"Well I'm so sorry, if I woke you up from your precious dreams, but I have bigger problems on my hands, like why I got up this morning and had no idea what happened to me last night."

"Of course that's what you called for, not just to thank me for saving you, but for answers. Well if that's all you need I can certainly sum it up for you- I was trying to talk to you and you ran off, in the dark, and you tripped over a fallen tree branch, hit your head on the ground and were unconscious. Nearly gave me a heart attack, but I tried not to panic because I needed to get you somewhere safe."

It was the first time where he actually sounded somewhat annoyed with me, and on some crazy level I sort of liked it, which meant maybe I hit my head a little too hard last night.

"You could have just left me, you know. You had no obligation to help me," I said, and I was being honest. It technically wasn't his problem.

I think I heard him scoff. "No obligation? _No obligation_, God, it's really too early to be arguing with you about this. I'm tired, really tired, I literally just got into bed less than an hour ago."

"Fine," I probably sounded more snooty than I was trying to be. "Whatever. Hope you have a great sleep."

And I hung up.

I think I got about five steps away from the phone when it rang again. I already knew it was him- don't ask me how I knew, but I did.

Picking the phone back up, I pressed it to my ear. "What?" I demanded, and then was surprised.

_What was happening to me?_

I sounded like a spoiled brat with a serious attitude problem.

I wasn't sure if Paul noticed this new change about me, he had to though, I never talked like this to him before, I'm not sure if any girl had talked to him with such an attitude before.

"I'm sorry," Paul's voice was soft, quiet- it could have been from being tired though. "I'm just way over-tired and I shouldn't take it out on you. If it wasn't so early, I would love to have you call, even if it was just to yell at me, but I've been up all night, so yeah, I don't know why I'm just rambling on. . ." He sighed, softly. "Are you still there, Hannah, or did you hang up on me?"

I bit my lip. "I'm still here," I said, cursing myself for sounding so pathetic and small. "I just really need to know something. . .what. . .what happened to Brady, Paul? He's so different. Way too different, I feel like I don't know him anymore."

Another pause, this one was longer. "I don't want to lie to you, Hannah. I'm so sick of lying to you and making up excuses for the crazy things I say and do, but I can't tell you. . .I mean I can, but not yet. It's way too soon, just give me some time."

This annoyed me. Really annoyed me. "What's that suppose to mean? I didn't ask you for something stupid, like Mr. Ritz's math homework. I asked you what happened to my brother, my _only _brother, he's not acting and looking himself, and he's been that way ever since your friend's _'supposedly' _helped him. I deserve a right to know what happened."

"I told you I can't tell you."

"No, you said you _won't_ tell me. Those are two completely different meanings."

Paul laughed, but it had a harsh tone to it. "Now I know where Brady gets his stubbornness from."

I froze, and I bet he did too, because his breath caught. "You don't know anything about Brady. Or do you? Because I bet after you dumped me at your friend's wife's house you went with your friends to see Brady. What did you do to him? Give him some new crazy fast working steroids or something to make him like you-"

"No, God, Hannah! Do you think I'm some kind of monster or something?"

"Or something," I answered without skipping a beat.

"Well if that's what you think, I have to go. . . My dad's going to get up soon, and we're going fishing later."

I was just going to hang up on him, but I remembered something. "Do you lie about everything, Paul?"

"What?" He snapped, _actually _snapped, and he sounded like the old Paul, but not really, because the mocking and sneering weren't evident in his voice.

"Your dad left. Your mom told me yesterday, actually."

"Why did she do that?" His voice was strained.

And then I wished I hadn't said anything, because he'll probably ask her and she'll tell him that she was nurse. "I don't know," I lied, "I seen her at the library, and she figured out that we go to school together."

"Did she. . .Was there anything else she said?" The careful, strained tone stayed.

I lied again, I wasn't going to tell him that I knew his dad was a cheater. "No."

The pause was so long this time that I thought he hung up. "I. . .I really have to go. If you feel like talking to me later, call me. Bye, Hannah," Paul's voice turned soft on the last part and then he did hang up.

* * *

**ANN:Hope it was alright, I just had to have Paul get angry, he's been trying to hold his temper for a long time, and just because he's imprinted doesn't mean he's going to change completely, because he's had a lot to deal with and Hannah's defietenly been pushing his buttons. She's not the completely shy, sugar-sweet girl he thought he knew, and that aggervates him. I'm gonna try super hard to get the next chapter up like in the next few hours becaues this one was so short! Please Review, it might make me go faster! Thanks- Anya!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen: The Stupid Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Here's the Sixteenth Chapter! Yay, so happy! Hope you all like it! Please read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Stupid Thing**

The rest of the day went on uneventfully.

Mom was still at work, and she'd probably stay there overtime, because apparently her office is way more interesting than her two kids. Then she'll leave work with what ever guy offers to take her out, and then she'll come back probably tomorrow morning to get a shower in and change her clothes, and start the whole routine over.

I was used to it though, it had been going on ever since I was eleven. Only when I was sick would she be there at the hospital, conversing with the doctors, begging them to do all they could, pushing her tears until they came down her cheeks excessively. It was all very dramatic, and well played out. I'd give her three cheers for her acting. As soon as I was out of the hospital she's give me a kiss on the cheek and instruct Brady to watch after me while she went out 'grocery shopping' she'd be gone till the next day, not that we expected anything less.

I forced myself to eat after I hung up with Paul, but I felt weird. I cleaned the dishes and the whole kitchen, and would have moved on to the living room, but I felt weak, which I tried to ignore, because unnecessary fatigue was a sign of- no, I wouldn't think of it.

So, I took a shower, and after I noticed a small bump in the back of my head where I probably hit it on the ground the night before. I hoped my lack of energy was due to falling yesterday.

I checked the mail, frowning when I passed over a letter from the local hospital. It was the second one in the last month. I usually swiped them before mom or Brady could see them. Placing the other mail on the coffee table, I ripped open the letter. I scanned the contents swiftly-

_Dear Parent/Guardian of Hannah Marie James,_

_I have tried several times to contact you. Hannah needs to have an evaluation.I understand that she is in remission, but that doesn't mean that her leukemia won't come back, because it very well could. If it has returned- and I'm not implying that it has- we need to be aware of it right away so we can fight it before it gets worse. The second time leukemia has attacked the body is more dangerous than the first time. This is urgent, and a very important situation. I advise you to come to the hospital as soon as possible, it is important to determine what condition Miss James is in. If I don't get a response soon, I will try again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Cullen_

I didn't think twice before ripping it up and tossing it in the garbage.

My heart was racing.

_Maybe I still had leukemia, it could have come back, I could be sick again_- I had to stop thinking about it, or I'd go insane.

It was getting dark out, and I was thinking about what to make for dinner when I heard the front door open and slam shut. I could have sworn the house shook. Jogging from the kitchen I caught sight of Brady practically running up the stairs.

"Hey," I called after him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just kept going until he was out of sight, and I could hear the upstairs bathroom door slam.

I didn't know what to do, not now anyway. Before I would have marched up the stairs and sit outside the bathroom door until he would come out and tell me what was bothering him. We would talk it out and I would give Brady advice, and him being so trusting would take it.

Now though, I just went back into the kitchen and prepared tacos for dinner. While the meat was cooking on-top the stove Brady finally came down the stairs, freshly showered, and frowning. Glancing at him I could see the red rimmed around his blue eyes that he probably tried to hide when he came inside the house. It sort of surprised me, Brady hadn't cried in a long time, at least not that I've known of. It must have been something pretty big to make him cry.

He kept his head down when he took a seat at out small kitchen table.

"So Bray," I said trying to sound casual, "how was your day?"

Brady placed his head in his hands. "Just ask what you wanna ask, Hannah. I know you're dying to."

Leaning my hip against the counter I stared at his head because he was hiding his eyes. "Well, thank you so much for the permission. And I will ask. What happened, Brady? What's got you so upset that it made you cry?"

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "I wasn't cry. . .just got soap in my eyes while I was in the shower."

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look so he knew I was aware of his pathetic lie. "Whatever, lie all you want. Just- is it something really bad?"

He shrugged, and placed his hands flat on the table, staring at his fingers. "I did something stupid. . .or, more of I said something stupid. . .and now. . .now I don't know," he mumbled.

Turning the stove down so the meat would simmer slowly, I went over and pulled out the chair across from him, and slid in the seat. I braced myself for some type of horrible conversation where he told me he joined a gang of some sort or stole something from the store. "What did you do, Brady?" I asked tensely.

"I went for a walk, along the beach a few hours ago, and I ran into Dimitria-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Kim's cousin Dimitria?"

Brady nodded looking down again. "Yeah. And well we talked, for awhile, and I don't we connected or something." I almost choked, and I wanted to say something, _God_, I wanted to say something, but I bit my tongue and let him continue, because by his clenched jaw and quivering lips I could tell something went wrong. "And I. . .asked her out- not like a date. Well, it was a date, to me, but not for her, so she said yes and we went to this little eat-in restaurant and she even paid for herself. We talked some more, and it felt so natural, like breathing. I could tell she was having a good time and she commented on how grown up I looked. . . and then I said the stupid thing."

I was still trying to process that my little brother, my _barely _fifteen year old brother had went out on a date with Kim's cousin who was seventeen, my age. She was definitely going to hear my opinion on this, and soon. Looking at Brady I asked slowly, "The stupid thing? What does that mean exactly?"

He bit his lip sheepishly and fiddled with his fingers. "I- I wasn't thinking straight, and I was so happy, I felt like I was floating, and I was staring out the window and Dimitria asked me what I was thinking about. . . And. . .and I told her that, that I was thinking about what our children would look like-" This time I did choke, my eyes were bulging out of their sockets they were probably so wide. Brady seen my horrified expression and nodded sadly. "I know it was stupid, but I wasn't thinking, and I didn't want to lie to her because I _actually_ was thinking about our future children. After I told her she freaked out, completely freaked out and started yelling and talking so fast I could barely understand her. And then she told me. . . She said not to bug her anymore, and to leave her alone. But I can't do that Hannah. I think I'm in love with her," he whispered.

It was the last straw. I was internally freaking out. I had no idea that Brady had such strong feelings for her. I knew that he harbored a crush on her, but nothing so intense or extreme. "Bray, I don't know what to say."

I could see his eyes were getting a glassy look to them and he started blinking rapidly. "I know what you think Hannah, that I'm just some stupid teenage boy who wants Dimitria because she's older and hotter than most girls, but it's not like that. It's not how I feel. In the beginning, it was just a crush, I'll admit that, but it's not now. I know how I feel." He sounded so defensive and determined about his feelings that my heart broke for him.

I reached out across the table and placed my hand over his hand that was balled into a fist. "I'm not doubting your feelings Brady, I just think that Dimitria's going to be a hard girl to win over and the age difference is something to consider. I don't know if it would be responsible of me to tell you that Dimitria is someone you should try and pursue-"

"What?" Brady growled and retched his hand out under mine. "You don't think I should try and 'pursue' her, or whatever you said? Your just saying that because you don't like her-"

I pushed back from the table. "That's not true-"

"_Yes it is!_ I'm not stupid, I know what you think of her, everyone does! God, I just poured my heart out to you and you. . .you say this and try to put me down. Well, I'm not going to listen to it," Brady glared at me and stood up from the table, shaking, and heading straight for the front door.

I followed, my eyes wide. "Where do you think you're going? It's getting dark!"

"Out. Away from _you_," he growled and was gone.

I hugged my arms to myself, feeling small, and hated it. I didn't like feeling this way, like I was going to breakdown and cry at any moment. I need to fix this, and I was so angry now.

I knew what I needed to do.

I needed to talk to the source of the problem.

* * *

**ANN: Hope it was alright! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Unintended Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, except my own, the ones I made up.**

**AN: Whoa, is it late or what. I'm like completely out of it, and it's like almost two in the morning- but apparently that's when I'm most creative. . .which is strange to say the least. So I just wanted everyone to know that I have another Twilight Story up, called Blinding Love, it's about Leah and an OC, I made up. It's gonna rock- _I hope_- and some of my characters in here are going to be in there, not a lot, but they'll be mentioned and stuff. It's set two years after this one is, and it's in the same 'world' or whatever you wanna call it. The first chapter's up, I wrote it right before I did this one, and I hope you all read it. Yep, so I'm gonna stop talking now and go try to sleep. Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**An Unintended Discovery  
**

Tapping my foot, I folded my arms across my chest, and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. It took more than a minute- _I counted_- for the door to open.

Dimitria in all her shinning glory stood from inside the doorway. She looked up at me, and then rolled her eyes, scowling. "I should have expected this, you know. I scream at Brady, tell him to just leave me alone, and he sends his big sister to come and yell at me."

I held my hand up for her to stop. "I just want to talk and Brady didn't send me, I decided to come on my own. He'd probably kill me if he knew I was here right now," I confessed, keeping my face neutral, because obviously I wanted to get into the door first before giving her a piece of my mind.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for a chat. And I'm pretty sure I'm aware of what you want to say. . .so just consider me well informed."

"Please. I won't be long," I said, and internally winced at having to stoop to begging.

Dimitria stared at me critically for a minute before sighing dramatically and stepping aside for me to enter.

I walked through silently, and waited till she closed the front door before asking, "Is Kim here?"

She moved towards the living room and sat onto the couch, pulling a pillow cushion to her chest and hugging it. "No, Kim's not here. She went to the zoo. . .with Jared, actually."

I stopped walking to the love-seat mid-step and blanched. "Jared Thail?"

Dimitria scoffed. "Of course, Jared Thail, what other Jared do we know of besides the one Kim's obsessed with? He came to the house this morning, practically on his knees fishing for a date with Kim. It took me forty-five whole minutes to get her to stop hyperventilating, dressed properly, and out the door."

Kim was on a date, at the zoo with Jared, whom she was secretly in love with. It took me a whole good minute to process it before I was able to sit down across from Dimitria.

She stared at her nails silently, probably waiting for me to speak.

So I did. "I just wanted to say- I wanted for you to know that I think it was irresponsible and ignorant of you to accept Brady to go on a date when you knew he how he felt about you." My words came out slowly, and I kept my voice veritably calm.

Dimitria's reaction though, wasn't so calm. She jump in her seat as if my words stung her, and her head snapped up, her eyes honed in on mine. "_Irresponsible? Ignorant? _Whatever, say what you want Hannah, you have your rights to your own opinion of me. But answer this- how was I suppose to know that Brady thought it was an actual date? He acted so casual about just going somewhere to grab a bite to eat really fast, as friends, or even acquaintances. And how was I aware of how intense his feelings were. . .that he was thinking about. . .about what he was thinking about. It freaked me out probably as bad as it did you."

Tearing my eyes away from her sharp, intense gaze, I glanced around the spacious room. It still got me how nice Kim's house was, how homey it felt to be in a living room where everything seemed so lived in. Sighing and gathering my thoughts I focused my attention back on Dimitria. "Brady really likes you a lot, you know. . .and don't tell me that you weren't aware of the fact that my brother adores you, Dimitria. He thinks he's in love with you for crying out loud! And whether you were aware of it or not he thought he had a real chance with you," I explained heatedly.

She fidgeted, twirling her blonde hair tightly around her finger, and fisting the pillow in lap firmly. Finally she nodded, keeping her eyes down. "I may have been knowledgeable to the way Brady acted around me was more than a. . .simple crush. And I'm particularity ashamed that on some level I enjoyed getting all the attention from him, but I had no means to hurt him. I didn't know that he would react so. . .intensely," she admitting quietly, her voice taking on a softer tone that I hadn't heard before.

"He cried." I don't know why I wanted her to know that, but I did.

Her eyes met mine and they were hooded with some unrecognizable emotion. "I know. It was after I told him that I never wanted to see his face again, and called him a. . .creepy child-stalker that he broke down. . . And I just turned around and walked away."

Anger flared up in me, but I pushed it down. I'm not going to yell at her. I had to keep repeating this to myself. Swallowing I said, "You know, you could have handled it more maturely. Brady's just barely fifteen, and your seventeen. He doesn't know anything about relationships or rejection, but you do, I bet you're _very_ experienced with all of _that._"

Dimitria's greenish-blue eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something, Hannah?"

I met her gaze dead on, not backing down. "No, I'm not implying anything, Dimitria. Nothing specific anyway. Why do you think something needs to be implied?" I retorted haughtily.

Before she could reply, I heard little pitter-pattering feet moving across the wooden floor, and coming towards us was Kim's three year-old brother Kieran.

His hair looked lighter, almost a caramel brown, something I didn't notice yesterday, probably because the lights were brighter in this room than they were in the kitchen. He stopped moving three away and stared at me quizzically. He had aqua colored eyes, and dimples when he smiled like now.

I waved at him. "Hi, Kieran. I'm Hannah. I don't know if you remember me, but I was here yesterday. Can you say Hannah?" I asked, keeping my voice low, and speaking clearly. I wasn't really sure how to talk to toddlers.

He nodded slowly, still smiling, and quirked his head to the left. "Hannah."

I laughed, his voice was cute. "Yeah," I said pointing to myself, "Hannah."

Kieran pointed at me and giggled. "Hannah," he repeated.

"Yep, that's me."

Kieran kept on laughing, and repeated it again before turning to Dimitria.

He pointing in her direction, and said, "Mama."

* * *

**ANN: Shocked? Already knew this? AHHHH! I've so been dying to write that line for like ever. . .I didn't know it was going to be so soon, but it just felt like it was the right time. Hope you all liked it. And I really hope everyone knows how appreaciative I am of all the Reviews and PM's I've got! You guys are awesome! And I really really hope you all check out my new story about Leah, Blinding Love. Please Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Explaination

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**AN: Sorry to take so long to update. Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Explanation**

My mouth dropped open as I stared at little Kieran as he uttered those words _"mama" _and then it clicked, all of the pieces fell into place. And as I studied the little three year old I could see it now- he looked like Dimitria, really looked like her. He had her face structure, and her big blue-green eyes.

"You have a kid." I was surprised at how composed my voice sounded.

Dimitria leaned forward from her seat on the couch, and snatched Kieran up, pulling him to her chest, and hugging him tight, as if I had the intentions of stealing him away. _For what? _I had no clue, maybe she thought I wanted him as proof to wave in Brady's face. Or it could have just been some crazy mom reaction.

I gave her a look- hopefully one that would calm her insane thoughts.

She appeared to relax after a minute, loosening her hold on Kieran, but not letting him out of her arms. "Sorry," Her voice was breathless, like she had ran a marathon. "Knee-jerk reaction, I suppose. It's just that when people find out that Kieran's mine, they tend to want some sort of up close proof. You have no idea how many times they practically examined his features closely comparing us."

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I just nodded slowly. "You have a kid, a three year old son. . .so you were like what thirteen when you got pregnant?" I tried to keep _that _tone out of my voice, the one that automatically said- you're a slut.

"I was fourteen actually. Kieran just turned three a few days ago," her tone was defensive as she stared at me cautiously. "Look, Hannah, I don't owe you an explanation, not really. But since I sort of trust you not to go off and blab to the whole school. . . if you want to hear my story, I will tell it to you."

I didn't answer for a second, and then glanced at the boy. He was pulling on Dimitria's hair, muttering to himself in baby words and smiling. "He's Quileute," I pointed out.

Dimitria sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if asking it to give her patience, or to silence me. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

I fidgeted. "Fine. Go on with your story then, I'll try and shut up."

A corner of her mouth twitched, but then she kept her expression emotionless. "I was thirteen when I started to. . .rebel, I guess you could say. Up until then I was the 'perfect daughter'- an only child, so I was spoiled beyond belief. My father was a lawyer, a big one, my mother was an interior decorator, and she usually played host for the guests dad would bring over when he felt it was time to top the neighbors status by having a big party. We were like the perfect family, but it was all an act. We weren't perfect, not at all. Right before my thirteen birthday I discovered my father was having an affair with his secretary, I caught them in our living room one night while mom was at the gym trying to get in shape for their fifteenth wedding anniversary," Dimitria kept her expression impassive, but her voice quivered slightly. "I was torn between keeping quiet and letting our façade continue on, or to tell and face the unknown. In the end I told my mother. She didn't believe me, of course, but then dad told her. I thought for sure they would get a divorce- that's the thing normal people usually do when things like that happened. But not my family, no, they acted as if it didn't happen. Completely ignored that it happened."

"I'm sorry," I said after a minute of silence, and not knowing how to respond to her confession.

Dimitria shrugged and ruffled Kieran's light brown hair. He had his eyes closed leaning against her shoulder. "After my thirteenth birthday I decided that I wasn't going to ignore what happened, and pretend that I was living in a fairy-tale anymore. I started purposely failing my school work, going out and cutting class with the bad kids, and ignoring my parents demands. I dyed my hair black, wore clothes that my mother disapproved of, befriended people my father deliberately told me not to. By the time I was fourteen I was out of control. They didn't know what to do with me. And if I was like some animal that they got tired of, they sent me away- here, mom thought it would be best if I spent some time with her sister-"

I knew I shouldn't have, but I interrupted anyway. "You were here, before?"

"Yeah, I even seen you a few times, freshman year, believe it or not. But I only attended for a few months. It was then that I heard of this party at First Beach. At first I didn't want to go, but then I don't know- I felt like I needed to, I was going insane. Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt, her husband, and Kim, but try going from doing whatever you wanted with no one caring, really caring, to having them care constantly. I needed to get away from that, even if it was for one night. So I snuck out when everyone was asleep and went to the party. I-I-I didn't intend to do anything, just wanted to check out the scene, but then I started to feel bad about leaving the house so I took a walk on the beach. . .I met this really nice guy, like _really _nice, sort of on the quiet side, but I liked him, not enough to date him, but just to fool around, have some _fun_."

Dimitria looked at the wall, her eyes were glassy, it was like she was in her own personal world. "The next week, after ignoring him completely, he told me that he was in love with me- I didn't know, he told me that he had this huge crush on me the whole time, way before I hooked up with him that night on the beach. I told him to get lost- that I was just having fun, and that he was pathetic for thinking it could be more than that. He backed off, but I still caught him looking at me from time to time. A month later, I was pregnant- it was his."

I bit my lip. "Did you tell him?"

She looked down at her son, and kissed his head softly. "No. No, I didn't. I knew what he would have done, he would have wanted to stay with me and support me through it, because that's just the kinda guy he was. I didn't want that though, not after the way I treated him, he didn't deserve it, plus I had no romantic feelings for him. I told my parents and they let me come back home. I stayed with them until the beginning of my Junior year. I caught my mom telling one of her friends that her and my father adopted a child- _Kieran_. They were that ashamed of me that they couldn't even tell people that I had a baby. I asked my aunt, Kim's mom if I could come back and live with them until I finished high school. She didn't even hesitate, and let me and Kieran back in with open arms," her voice was choked, and she wouldn't look at me.

"Dimitria. . ." My words trailed off, I couldn't think of a single comforting thing to say. I wasn't good with this, I had no clue what to say. I'd never had friends, ones that have heart-to-heart conversations and to told me their most deepest secrets.

Dimitria placed a sleeping Kieran next to her on the other cushion and wiped her eyes. "You don't have to say anything, Hannah. I'm sorry for dumping all that on you, I just wanted you to understand, why I act the way I do. Why I'm standoffish with people. . .why I hurt Brady," she sniffled.

"I have cancer," I blurted out, and her head snapped up in my direction. "I mean, I did. I'm in reemission. I had leukemia, at the beginning of my Junior year."

Her face turned to a look of sympathy for a minute, then it turned cautious. "I'm sorry, that must have been horrible to have to go through, but why are you telling me this? I'm assuming Kim doesn't know, considering she's never mentioned it."

"Only my mom and Brady know. . .and now you. I don't want people to know, I don't like making big deals out of things, and I don't need their pity."

"I know what you mean. . .well not exactly, but with the whole not wanting people to look at you differently, I do."

"So do I know who Kieran's father is?. . .You said he went to our school, so I'm guessing he still does. . ."

Dimitria slid off the couch, slowly so not to wake a sleeping Kieran and began to pace the length of the room. A few times she paused mid-step and looked in my direction, opening her mouth, but then she'd start walking again. I gave her time, it was probably hard to admit something like that. Plus, I hadn't proved to be completely trust-worthy yet.

Finally she stopped walking right in front of me, running her hand through her blonde hair. "You can't say anything, Hannah. Not to anyone. Only Kim knows who the father is, no one else. Promise you won't tell," she demanded, her eyes fierce.

"I won't tell," I repeated.

She took a deep breath. "I remember when Kim confessed that she had a crush on Jared Thail, and then I found out you were like practically in love with Paul. Sometimes I wonder how ironic it is that we're all in a crazy way sort of connected, you know. It's like some messed up love story. You, and Kim loving Jared Thail, and Paul Walker. Jared ignores Kim for the longest time, and Paul played that horrible prank on you. And then when you seem to hate Paul he acts all in love with you, and same thing with Kim and Jared, except she never hated him. And then the thing with your brother acting all in love with me. . ."

I was about to ask what any of this had to do with the baby's father, but then she started talking again.

"You know Paul and Jared used to sit at that table with Cameron and Cameron's half brother, Evan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember. I actually sat with them a few times when me and Paul. . .well you know."

"It's Evan. He's the father."

* * *

**The Pack's POV**

Paul and Jacob flanked Sam as he tried to calm down the two new wolves that phased less an hour ago. Apparently they were arguing over some video game, and then all of the sudden they started throwing punches and before they knew it, they had phased into wolves. Almost completely destroying the house.

Paul knew they were lucky that he was patrolling at that time. Them knowing Paul, they had calmed down just enough for him to explain the mechanics of being a shape-shifter, but then they started freaking out, and Sam needed to be called.

Now their thoughts were going at super-speed.

Jacob whined, his ears going back. _'God, Cameron, stop thinking for a second. . . you too, Evan, I can't even hear myself think'_

Of course they didn't listen though.

Paul internally sighed. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

Then the five of them felt the presence of another wolf as it phased- _Brady. _

They could see in his mind as he raced past trees and the beach.

'_Brady, where are you going?' _Sam demanded.

It wasn't his patrol time, and he was acting too careless- almost crossing a busy road as they all watched from his mind.

'_I need to talk to Dimitria. . .apologize or something. I can't have her hating me. . .I love her.'_

Evan stopped thinking for a second at the mention of Dimitria. . . And then before he control himself, his mind filled with images. . .Images of him and her. . .from years ago. . . On the beach together.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

I was speechless.

The only noise in the room was Kieran's soft snores, and the background sound of the television.

And then the door burst open.

Both Dimitria and I jumped, as Kim ran in, wide-eyed, and slammed the door behind her.

We stared at her, as she leaned her back against the door, her hand was to her mouth, and she appeared to be crying.

"What's wrong?" Dimitria demanded, already rushing over to her.

Kim shook her head, and then gave us both a guarded looks. "Do you. . . both. . .know?" She choked.

"Know what?" I asked, standing on suddenly shaky legs.

Kim shook her head again, dragging in a ragged breath. "Forget it. I-I-I'm going to bed. If anyone-e-e calls. . . don't answer it." And then she started making her way to the staircase.

"Wait a sec, how was your date with Jared?" Dimitria demanded to know, her hands placed on her hips now, a weird look on her face.

At that second a howl- a raw, bone-chilling, vibrating sound went through the house from the forest. Another joined in, sounding just as haunted, and then another.

Kim was staring out the window, from the third stair wide-eyed, and then she looked at us. "Don't ever, _ever_ say that name again," she whispered before rushing the rest of the way up the stairs, her footsteps pounding with the beat of my heart.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then there was a knocking sound. . .coming from the front door.

* * *

**ANN: Hoped you liked it. I hope to update soon! Please Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Future Proof

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .or the characters, except for- Hannah, Dimitria, Kieran, Evan, and Cameron.**

**AN: Yay! Chapter 19! It's actually like Chapter 21, but not really because there was a couple of part II's, so. . .it's Chapter 19 to me. It took me a while to write this, because I was debating or not to even put this chapter in here, because I got a lot of people wanting me to write about Paul and Hannah. . .but I had to add this. . .sorry, I'm going to get to some Paul and Hannah chemistry, I promise, I just need to get other things in that lead up to it. . . Remember, it's only been like only a month since Paul's imprinted on Hannah, I know it so doesn't seem like it- it sure didn't to me- but it has. It's Saturday evening in here, so he imprinted on her only a month ago, but she just started talking to him again, and I can't just make her instantly want to be around him 24/7. So, I just wanted to say I will get to it. . .soon. Anyway, without further ado- or however you freaking spell it- here's Chapter 19. Just a friendly reminder- please check out my other imprint story- Blinding Love, it's about Leah. And if your looking for a really super great Darkest Powers Fanfiction story check out- What Binds Them, and the Sequel- Snapshots 1: Camping, by Azurevi. Both story's are absoletely amazing, and she's a super great author! So Please check those out, and I really want to say you guys are all great readers, and I love everyone's reviwes! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Future Proof**

I think both Dimitria and I froze on the spot.

The knocking against the front door continued, and then suddenly stopped mid-knock.

Dimitria glanced at me, held out her hand, palm out, and gave me a look that I interpreted as- _Don't move_.

I nodded, and felt the urge to laugh, because there was no freaking way I was going near that door.

She inched closer to it, before stopping and then turned in my direction, looked at the sleeping three year old and then gave me a meaningful look, pointing at Kieran.

I didn't need to give her a signal to let her know that I knew what she meant. I went back to the couch and carefully lifted the toddler in my arms.

Dimitria then placed her hand on the knob, and with out further hesitation retched the door opened.

I held my breath, as well as Kieran, while Dimi vigilantly surveyed what was beyond the door. I watched her as she turned her head, looking in the other direction, and gave a sigh of relief as her shoulders sagged.

But as she turned in the other way, she took a step back, before _shrieking_- scaring me half to death, and waking up Kieran- and slammed the door shut, and then raced over to me and took her son from my arms.

"What's wrong?" I didn't mean to sound so frantic, but I couldn't help it, if it was enough to freak out Dimitria then it would have to be something really bad.

Before she could answer, Kim came racing back down the stairs she had just previously went up to, and stopped at the bottom of the landing. Her eyes were still rimmed with redness, and appeared to have a slight puffiness to it. "I heard screaming. Who's screaming?" She asked, then sniffled.

Dimitria shook her head, before looking towards the closed front door. "T-t-there was a. . . naked person. . .guy! He ran into the forest!" Her accent made her screaming harder to understand.

"What?" I asked incredulously, wondering what the heck was going on. "Are you sure? It's really dark out there. . .you could have been seeing things."

Her head whipped in my direction, her eyes blazing. "I know what I saw."

"Well, how do you know it was a guy?" The words left my mouth before I could take them back.

"It's rather obvious, Hannah," she replied in a clipped voice, and I instantly blushed, feeling stupid.

Kim hugged her arms around herself, and bit her lip. "I-I-I believe you, Dimi," she whispered softly, walking over to Dimitria and taking Kieran from her arms, before starting to rock him softly, probably trying to get him to fall back to sleep.

"Why, thank you, Kimmy. I knew we were related for a reason."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "I never said that I didn't believe you, I was just making sure," I explained, and neared closer to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dimitria demanded, watching me with narrowed eyes as I placed my hand on the handle. "No- no way. You're not going out there. It could be some sort of psycho, or something, Hannah." I ignored her, and flipped the lock. "God, you're going to get us killed. If that creeper pulls you out that door and into the night, you're on your own. Just saying."

"Dimitria," Kim chasted quietly.

Pulling the door opened slowly, I stuck my head out, and gasped at what I was seeing.

In the distance dark, visible figures were leaping and running threw the trees. I had to squint to be able to see it clearly, because they were so fast.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, but didn't look away from the forest.

"What are they?" Dimitria breathed, from behind me, pushing the door opened a little more.

"I don't know," I answered, quietly.

"Wolves," Kim dead-panned. Her voice sounded so severe that I looked over my shoulder at her. Her face was grave, and she no longer had Kieran in her arms. She held her own arms tightly to herself again, and was staring out the crack of the door shakily.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

Kim shrugged, and opened her mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut, her eyes focused on something, and then grew round.

I turned to see what she was looking at, and then I spotted it.

A large solid brown wolf stood there, right in Kim's spacious front yard, next to a tree. It was _massive_! I think my jaw dropped, as I watched it lower it's head, ears going back. It was staring in my direction, or more specifically- right behind me, at Kim.

Kim's expression suddenly softened, but as it took a step forward, she took one back, and her face turned fearful. The wolf stopped, but then stiffened as another wolf from the forest trees approached.

This one was smaller than the first, and it had spots of darker brown and black in its light brown fur. The way it walked seemed less graceful as the solid brown wolf, it made me realize that it was most likely younger, less experienced in life. The spotted wolf came much closer than the first one, coming almost all the way to the first step, looking from me to Dimitria, its eyes glowing ice-blue in the dark.

And then a third wolf approached, with dark silver fur and gleaming silver eyes. It shifted its weight from side to side as it came up next to the first wolf that was still by the tree. It glanced at the youngest wolf and gave a short growl towards it, like a warning.

"Are you watching this?" Dimitria whispered, and actually grabbed onto my arm. When she spoke the three heads snapped up and looked at her.

"I think the better question is, are you _believing_ this? Why aren't they scared?" I murmured.

The silver wolf looked at me, and I could have swore it made a weird noise, like a snort.

I studied it curiously, it looked harmless, from this angle and distance, but I knew better. It was a wild animal, and there was nothing harmless about that. It looked back at me, watching me, seeming to analyze my expression, and reactions.

"Maybe we should go inside, guys. Seriously, it's getting late. Their feral animals, you never no what they might decide to do," she said frantically.

The wolf by the tree whined, before giving us one last glance and then retreated into the darkness.

The youngest wolf was still looking at Dimitria, and now that I noticed she was watching him too. Her expression held shock, and then it turned into disbelief. The wolf stepped closer, almost touching the bottom step, and then whimpered loudly.

Dimitria opened her mouth, but then before any words were released, a blur flew passed my eyes, and then the small wolf was gone.

My eyes searched the darkness anxiously, and then landed on a medium sized wolf, one with all dark brown fur with white streaks through it's fur. It had the small wolf pinned on its back, and they were both growling and snapping at each other. The small wolf growled back, and tried to buck the larger wolf off, but couldn't and whined softly.

I met the silver eyes of the dark silver wolf, and then before I could do anything else, it took off in the direction of the fight and started pulling on the wolf that was on top the other one.

I was trying to think of something to say- I don't know why- but I felt like I should do something.

But then I was being pulled backwards by my shirt, and by the time I was actually aware of what was happening, the front door slammed shut, and Kim sagged against it.

I opened my mouth, but then Dimitria cut me off. "Kim, what's your deal?"

Kim walked away from the door, and curled up onto the couch, pulling her knees against her chest. "You don't want to watch that, or get involved in it. Trust me, you'll both thank me later."

"What are you talking about?. . . You're acting really strange, Kimmy, more strange than normal. What really happened on your date tonight? Did that jerk try anything on you?" Dimi glowered.

Kim looked down and picked at her jeans. "It wasn't anything like that. . . Just ignore me, you'll both find out what it is eventually. I bet you will even have a better reaction than me. . ." And then Kim threw her head back suddenly and laughed. "Well, maybe not _you_, Dimi. . . God, this is all so messed up. I feel like I'm in some horror movie! A totally messed up one!" And then she just kept babbling about fairy-tale's and how our reactions will be different than the others. . .or something.

I was starting to wonder if she was alright.

I stayed for a few more minutes, and then after Kim announced she was going to meditate and then go rest her head, I stood up to leave.

Dimitria walked me to the door, before closing her eyes, sighing and then opening them again. "You're not going to go and. . .tell Brady, are you, that I have a kid?"

Honestly, I debated about it, really struggled about the right thing to do in a situation like this.

_Tell him? _

_Don't tell him? _

"No, I won't. Just. . .don't play with him, Dimitria, he really likes you, and you should try and let him down easy, I would appreciate it if you did. . . And, I would be extremely grateful if. . .you never told Brady about you having a baby. It might just make things worse."

She gave me a long look, and a weird expression crossed her face, and for a moment, I thought she was going to tell me no. "Okay. . . if that's what you want. I promise, I won't tell Brady."

By the time I got home, it was nearly eleven at night. So much for having a relaxing Saturday, I was really hoping tomorrow would be better. I could just stay in all day and kick back, catch up on Lost episodes that I've missed.

Brady wasn't home, that got me worried, he usually would have called and let me know where he was when he stayed out late. I went over to the phone machine and pressed the button that was flashing- letting me know that I had voice messages.

There was static for about a minute, but then the unmistakable smooth, husky voice rang in my ears, echoing all around me.

"Hannah, it's me. . . Paul, obviously, you can see it's my number. I'm just calling- and I know it's late. . .you should be home, I hope you're alright. . . Um, but anyway, getting off track here. . . I'll be by your house tomorrow, noon sharp, actually. I want to take you out to lunch, and before you protest, you have to go. . .I made reservations. . .and I need to talk to you. Please. Give me a chance. . . Remember, noon, on the dot. . . Bye, sleep well, Hannah," the last part was a faint whisper and then the line went dead and all was silent.

_Paul_. . . I closed my eyes. . ._God, it so wasn't going to be the relaxing Sunday I hoped for. _

_

* * *

_

**ANN: Really hoped you liked it. . .we're getting closer to the discovery! I so can't wait. . .but sadly there is still so much more to do and write about before the unraveling! Next Chapter is so going to have a fair amount of Paul in it, so I hope you will all be happy about that. And Just letting you know about the wolves, who was who- Silver Wolf- Paul, Smaller Wolf with lighter brown fur and darker brown and black spots- Brady, Solid Brown Wolf- Jared, and The Medium Wolf with all dark brown fur and white streaks through it- Evan. Just wanted to clear that up, and please Review! Thanks all you awesome readers and reviewers- Anya! =) **_  
_


	22. Chapter Twenty: Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters except my own!**

**AN: Here's a sort of quick note for everyone, I just wanted to say for those of you who don't like Dimitria's Australian words she used in the previous chapters, that I'm sorry if I offended you, I have a cousin who lives in Australia, and when she visit's us, she uses those words, I asked her what they meant, she told me, I thought it was awesome, I made the character Dimitria, sort of based off her personalitly, and I had her said those word's because not many people used them, and it caught Brady's attention. Yep, so anyway, sorry if it made some Austrialians upset, but my cousin uses them, and she's an Aussie. So, anyway, Here's the next chapter, we're transitioning into a Hannah and Paul phase now, there's gonna be a lot of just them together. And before, you read this know that he is not going to be telling her about him being a werewolf to soon, nope you'll all have to wait a while for that. Sorry. So, please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Choice**

I was standing in front of the full length mirror that was hiked up on the back of my door. It was already eleven and I had been standing there staring at my reflection in boy shorts and a thin black cami for the past hour. The only things I have accomplished would be showering and eating breakfast, other than that I was about as clueless as a cat on what to do next.

Several different thoughts ran through my mind-

_Go back to bed. . ._

_Lock the front door and refuse to open it when Paul arrived. . ._

_Try to remember an outfit you wore on one of your last dates with Pa-_

That's were my clever thinking stopped.

There was no way I was going all out for this da. . . _get-together _like all of the other times. Just thinking about all those times where I acted like a love-sick fan girl, taking hours getting ready and getting my makeup right just so Paul would praise me on how hot I looked. . .To sum it up it made me sick.

So I tried not to do too much, so he wouldn't think that I was like in love with him still (not that I was really in love with him before, that was just crazy hormones talking). I dressed in a simple white summer dress with thin spaghetti straps, I guess that seems sort of fancy, so I wore white flip-flops instead of heels. I flat-ironed my auburn hair instead of curling it, so it cascaded down my back. I didn't want to look to made up, so I only added eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. When I was done it was about ten minutes till noon so I grabbed a matching clutch and stuck my cell phone in it, and some extra money incase- I don't know, Paul and I have a disagreement and I had to find a another way home, because those usually end in an uproar.

Skipping down the stairs, and turning into the living room, I stopped mid-skip as Brady came from the kitchen and plopped down onto the sofa. He didn't seem to notice me, or he did and was just ignoring me.

As I got closer to him, it was then that I was aware of an awful, fowl smell coming from him. When I ended up right in front of him, my mouth dropped open, at what I spotted in his hand.

A half-empty beer bottle.

"You're drinking!" I shrieked, and whipped my hand in the direction of the bottle, but Brady was too quick, and pulled it away from me.

"Relax, sis, it's cool, it's not like I _can _get drunk or anything. . ."

_What? _

"Are you stupid? Of course you can Bray, you're a child! A retarded little man-child who thinks he can do what ever he wants! Well you can't, I'm older, and I say you can't," I huffed.

Brady rolled his eyes, and I was surprised at how sober and aware he looked, there was no way he could be fine after smelling like he drank ten beers. He gave me a look. "You look nice, where are you going?"

"When did you start drinking? How long has this been going on?" I demanded, wondering what was happening to my little brother.

Brady held up the hand that wasn't occupied and faced it palm out. "This is the first time. Scout's honor," he snorted. He really looked alright, but maybe he wasn't.

"Is this some sort of rebellion?"

"God, you should hear how you sound, next you're gonna be all, 'Have I not been a good mother to you, Brady?' You know what you need, Hannah? You need to live a little, and stop acting so grown up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Obviously someone has to be the responsible one, the adult."

"Last time I checked, you weren't an adult. And I don't need a baby sitter. Not anymore."

_Clearly, you do_.

The door bell rang.

I cursed, now was not the time for Paul to be punctual. "I don't think I can do this," I muttered to myself, as I slowly headed for the front door.

Taking a deep breath I opened it.

And there stood Paul Walker in all his glory, smiling a huge genuine smile, directed at me. He wore a white dress shirt- short sleeved, dark faded jeans, and tennis shoes. "Hi, Hannah," he said quietly, looking up at me with his silver-gray eyes gleaming. "You, look really. . . beautiful."

My breath caught, and suddenly I felt like I should say something nice back, something to keep the smile wide on his face, but being me, the thought didn't register with my reaction in time. "This _isn't _a date, don't think for one second it is. I'm just agreeing to go along because _you _so rudely made reservations without asking me. But don't think that it's anything more than me being polite, Paul," I retorted, and spun around.

I heard him sigh behind me and mutter something like, "I had to get stuck with the difficult one."

Brady was on his feet when he saw Paul enter the house. "What's he doi-" His blue eyes cut at me. "This is why you're all dressed up? For _him_! You're going out with him, after. . .after what he did?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not all dressed up," I defended.

Paul came to stand in front of me, angling his body so he blocked Brady from me. _Ha! _As if I needed to be protected. . .he was my brother for crying out loud, he may have been acting weird, but still. "Calm down, Brady. You know I would never hurt, Hannah. You _know_ that," Paul tried to sound soothing, but there was an edge in his voice.

Brady laughed without humor, and lifted his bottle up, as if it were some sign, a passage of right towards adulthood. _Yeah right. _"Shut up, Paul. You think you can tell me what to do, just because you're a little older and your status in the. . . This is my house. _Mine_. And I don't think I want you in it."

Paul made a noise deep in his throat, and motioned me back with his arm.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound loud and commanding, but it just came out whiny and annoyed though. I sidestepped Paul, so he wasn't blocking me anymore. "Enough with the testosterone overload. Brady, back off, and throw that beer bottle away, now. Paul, come on, we're leaving before I change my mind."

Brady gave me a glare. "Fine, Hannah, but when he hurts you again, and knowing him, he will, don't come crying to me, my shoulder will be occupied this time," he said harshly, gave Paul a dirty look, and then turned, stalking into the kitchen.

I swallowed back some sort of hurt noise that formed in my throat. Brady had been really weird lately, and mean, making weird jokes and comments, but he had never been so cruel to me before. I felt like one of those mothers, the ones who have to watch their kids grow into their teenage phase, and then the teen all the sudden doesn't want their guidance anymore, and they tell them to leave them alone. I felt abandoned.

Paul was staring at me oddly, when I finally came out of my little internal breakdown. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked, then, "We can cancel, if you don't feel up to it."

I almost did. Cancel, that is.

I felt like laying down and going back to bed. My head hurt, and everything felt so overwhelming right then. I opened my mouth to tell him that we'd have to do this another time, or not at all, but when I looked at him, into his eyes, I didn't want to _not _go anymore. The way he looked, so expectant for us to go on this dat- _get-together_- and yet he had concern in his eyes. . .for me. And at that moment I felt so alone, so unloved, with the way Brady was acting towards me, that I welcomed the feeling of Paul looking at me with that expression.

I took a deep breath, "Let's go," I said.

Paul took a step toward me, the proximity was much closer than he usually let himself be near me. He smelled like pine and the ocean. He gazed down at me, holding his hand towards me, outstretched. "Are you sure, Hannah?"

I sighed, and placed my hand in his. "Yeah, I'm sure. . .but remember, this is not a date of _any_ kind," I said firmly.

As we headed out the door, and to his car he chuckled quietly, and said, sounding amused, "Of course, how could I forget, it's not a date. I'm sure you'll be reminding me all through out the rest of the day."

In his car, we were quiet.

It was different from the other times we had gone on "dates" Paul seemed nervous, he kept fidgeting, and muttering things under his breath that I couldn't catch. He kept the radio off, and would glance at me out of the corner of his eye every few minutes.

Finally I had to say something. "Would you relax? You're making me nervous, just looking at you." I had to be honest though, it felt good not to be the nervous one. Before that was me, I was the one fidgeting and stealing glances at him as he drove. It felt really good now that the roles were somewhat switched.

"Sorry," Paul grunted, swallowing loudly.

A few minutes later we stopped, and I was going to ask where we were when I noticed that the surroundings were familiar. "This doesn't look like a restaurant, Paul."

He turned to look at me and smiled. "It's not, it's First Beach. We're taking a walk first. Dinner's later, but we have a few hours to kill and. . ." His expression grew serious. "And we need to talk, Hannah."

* * *

**ANN: No, no, no, sorry, but stop what you are thinking, he is not going to tell her about him being a werewolf! Too soon for that, but I hoped you liked it so far, there's going to be a lot of Paul and Hannah from here on out! Yay! So happy, please Review! I am so greatful for all the wonderful, amazing reviews I recieved, it was absolutely awesome! So, please Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: A Walk on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters, except my own OCs.**

**AN: I'm trying to update sooner since I write pretty short chapters, and since I got such an awesome amount of Reviews! I reached over 500! It's insane, and I love it so much! you guys rock! I loved all the reviews! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember that no Paul is not going to be telling Hannah that he's a werewolf, it's too soon for that considering all they've been through, a lot of others problems and obstacles need to be solved. So, I hope you all like this chapter since it's Paul and Hannah! YAY! Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A Walk on the Beach**

"What?" I blanched.

Paul sighed, slowly, and slid out of his seat, shut the door and came to my side of the car. "Come, on, Hannah, we have a few hours, but not all day," he said somewhat teasing, and held his hand out for me again.

This time I didn't even have to think about it before placing my hand in his, letting him pull me out of the car. Paul held onto my hand rather tightly as we walked onto the sand. The sun was shinning, but not to brightly where I would be sweating to death, some clouds were visible to the far west, and a light breeze was in the air, swaying the trees located farther down the beach.

Some children and adults were swimming in the shallow part of the water, splashing and shouting happily. It made me crack a smile, before finally looking at Paul, who was staring off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular, just looking, with a weary expression on his face.

"Paul?" I said, tugging on his hand lightly, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he asked, looking in my direction, but not focusing on my face.

"You wanted to talk. . .It sounded serious, but now you're just staring off into space, completely zoning out on me," I tried to sound like I was irritated, but I think it came out more concerned.

Paul, pulled me by the hand, increasing our pace a bit. "Let's just walk awhile first, I think we should enjoy this, before we have to get into anything heavy. . .I want to enjoy this, Hannah, and I want. . . God, I want so many things. . .I just know I don't deserve them," he spoke in a gruff manner.

Paul kept surprising me. I had always, from the first time I can ever remember, thought of him as this cocky, jerk, who thought he was too good for everyone, someone who was too good to show people their true emotions. . .and he was that way, before. Now though, he actually seemed like a human being. . .sort of.

We walked for about ten minutes, in silence. It should have been awkward, weird, I should have wanted to leave or at least for Paul to fill the silence, but it wasn't strange, it felt right, comfortable. It was when I noticed that we out of sight from all the other people on the beach that Paul started talking.

"Hannah, I. . .I don't know how to do this. I'm scared, and I want to get everything right, and it's just so hard, more hard than anything else I've ever had to do-"

"Paul, you're shaking," the words just tumbled out of my mouth as I thought them, staring as his hands trembled, and then stopped when Paul became aware. He pulled his hand out of mine, and took a step back, staring at me cautiously, his expression guarded. I felt bad for having to cut him off, he had just been trying really hard to tell me something. . .something that I'm pretty sure took him a long time to get out.

He looked young, really young as I took a slow step closer to him, and took his now still hand back in mine. "Go, on, I won't interrupt again," I promised.

Paul closed his eyes as he spoke lowly. "I just want to take it all back- every hurtful thing I've ever done to you, Hannah. I want us to be able to have a normal conversation without what I've done being at the back door of every sentence. . . I want you to know me, the _real_ me, even if I'm still trying to figure out who that is. . ." Paul opened his eyes, and just stared at me, into my eyes. His eyes darkened. "And I want to know _you_. I thought I knew who you were, before. . .but I was wrong, you're different, and you say what you're thinking, even if it's something insulting towards me, but at least I know. . .at least I know how you feel some times."

I was. . ._speechless, flabbergasted, stunned_. Now, I was feeling awkward, not knowing how to proceed, and unable to cover what I wanted to say with something smart and sarcastic. So, I said the first thing that I thought needed to be said, "I don't want to date you."

His eyes widened, a fraction, but he then covered it well with keeping his face neutral. I noticed his jaw stayed tense though.

Realizing how final, and concrete that sounded, I rephrased my previous sentence. "I mean. . .I'm not ready for us to. . .I don't think," or I would have rephrased it, if I were actually able to get a coherent sentence out.

Luckily Paul seeing my struggle, took it from there. "I get it, it's fine, Hannah."

Okay, maybe he didn't get it.

"No," I said, a little loudly. "I don't mean I don't want to date you, _ever_, I just mean it's too soon. I still. . .I still can't trust you Paul, I'm sorry, but I don't, not yet."

"Oh," was what he muttered lowly, looking down at the sand. But after a minute he looked up slowly, meeting my gaze. "But you'll trust me eventually right? I mean once I prove to be trustworthy, because I'm not giving up, Hannah James, I promise you that," he sounded determined, and way too confident that I would be letting him prove it to me.

"Are you giving me a choice in the matter?" I asked bristly, narrowing my eyes.

"No," he grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not giving you a choice in this at all."

"You're a jerk," I told him outright, and retched my hand out of his, taking a few steps back.

"Really?" Paul asked sounding arrogant, but still smiling, "You think I'm a jerk. . .Hmm. . .do you want to know what I think of you?"

"Do I even want to know?" I took a few more steps back, kicking my flip-flops off as sand started getting in-between my toes.

Paul started taking long exaggerated steps towards me. "Probably not," he replied off-hand.

Now I was curious though. _What could he possibly think of me? _"Hit me with it."

Paul placed his fingers on his chin, scratching it slowly, and trying to look thoughtful, but then he looked at me, and his expression turned serious. "I, think, Hannah James, that you're the most stubborn, most blunt, most caring, most. . .beautiful girl I've ever met," he murmured softly.

I couldn't help the fact that I blushed and had to look away. Looking towards the water I watched as the waves moved back and then rushed forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Again and again. I tried to tell myself to concentrate on that, and not on what Paul just said. . .the sweet thing Paul said- _No. _

"Hannah?" Paul sounded worried after a few minutes of silence.

"Paul-"

"I know," he whispered then, probably seeing my facial expression, and I felt him walk up to me, until he was only a foot away. "I know, and that wasn't some way of confessing my undying love for you, I'm just trying to let you know what I really think of you. . .just so you know, Hannah. I'm not trying to push you, and what you said before about not being able to trust me. I just need for you to know that some way, some how you're going to trust me again, and eventually. . .you'll forgive me for what I've done to you."

I swallowed. "So, what now? What are we? Where should we go from here?" I needed to know where we stood, how we would proceed.

"Well, obviously we're not dating each other. . .So, friends?" He sounded uncertain.

"What?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at by his strange tone.

He came to stand right in front of me, and made sure we were looking at each other. "Can we be friends, Hannah?" he asked, his voice more firm, and gruff.

I bit my lip. I knew what us being friends would eventually lead to. . .was I ready for any of this. Could Paul be friends with a girl, and to be more specific, could Paul be just friends with me. "I-I-I- Okay, Paul, we can try, I guess."

The look on his face. . .it was like I gave him Christmas. His smile actually seemed to touch his silver eyes, and all the tension disappeared from his body. "Really?" He asked, as if he need another confirmation.

"Yes, really," I said, and laughed.

"Hannah," he eyes never wavered from mine. "Can. . .Can I hug you. . .please?" He sounded small again.

I couldn't even find my voice to speak. All I could do was nod.

I felt him step a little closer to me, and I unknowingly held my breath when I felt his warm strong arms come around and envelop me lightly, as if I were something fragile.

His mouth was near my ear, and faintly I could him whisper, "I promise, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have, Hannah."

Involuntarily, I shivered, and knew that this was just the beginning, and soon I would be in trouble at the rate it was going.

* * *

**ANN: Hope it was good. I'm starting to love Paul, and I know that eventually it's going to be really hard for Hannah to resist him. I'll try to update soon, Please Review! Thanks- Anya. =)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two: Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the Characters, except for my own OC's.**

**AN: Here's Chapter 22, I hope it's alright, it's sort of a filler chapter, I needed to show Hannah and Paul having a conversation where they're just alone, without people around in their little own environment. I hope it's okay, sorry that it's so short! Please Read and Review, and again you guys, you awesome readers and reviews are amazing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Car Ride**

"Why can't I know where we're going?" I asked for about the third time in the past half hour. We had been driving in Paul's car for awhile now and I was getting antsy about being oblivious to our location.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Paul's lips. "Because. . .it's a surprise, and if I told you where we were going then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," he replied smugly.

I slumped back in the seat, rolling my eyes. "Have I ever been to this place?"

"No, I don't think so. . ."

I made a "humph" noise. "Whatever," I grumbled.

Paul glanced at me and frowned. "Don't be like that, Hannah. I'm just trying to do something nice. I'm trying to fix things, do things the right way. You know?"

"It's not like we're dating. We're just friends. So this technically isn't a _date_. Remember?"

"Yes, I'm aware of this not being a date. It's a friend taking another _friend _out for a surprise, if that's what you wanna call it. Does that sound better? A friendly dinner?" he asked, reaching over and giving my hand a light squeeze, before letting it drop into my lap limply, and stared at the road, switching lanes with ease.

I tried to ignore the small butterflies that made their way into the pit of my stomach when he touched me. I felt the same way when he had hugged me a few hours before. But I had to make myself forget those feelings, or at least ignore them, because I knew what letting myself give into those feelings would lead to. . .and it couldn't go there. I wouldn't let myself have feelings for Paul again, I couldn't.

Being friends was one thing, there was no intimacy involved, just that comforting feeling of knowing you'll have someone there for you when you needed them. I tried to think friendly thoughts. . .I needed to be a friend, but it wasn't like I had much experience in that area.

Kim was my friend, pretty much my only friend, besides Brady, who obviously didn't have a choice in the matter considering he was my brother- even if he was acting like an idiot lately, something I needed to address soon. Dimitria was alright. . . Some times, when she was feeling in the mood to be nice, but other than that it had always just been me, a loner, depending on myself.

Lost in thought, I jumped when I felt like my upper arm had been burned.

Paul retracted his arm, and I realized that it was his hand that had burned me.

"Why are you so hot?" I demanded.

His silver-gray eyes shifted from me to the road nervously, and he tried to smirk, but it wasn't fooling me. "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that both my parents were pretty attractive people in their day. . .I'm assuming it rubbed off on me. But thanks for the compliment, Han."

I gave him a look, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know what I mean, smart-aleck. I was referring to the fact that your skin feels like it's on fire."

"Oh, that," he said a little too cheery, but his face didn't show any emotion, except for a small amount of irritation. "Genetic disorder. Some people around here get it."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Genetic disorder?" I asked, my voice doubtful. "How come I've never heard of a genetic disorder going around?"

Paul shrugged, and still wouldn't look at me.

I became curious. _What did genetic disorders involve? Were there strange side affects? _"Do you have any other problems or. . ._disorders _that I should be concerned about?" I cursed myself at how worried my voice sounded.

I think it caught Paul off guard because he looked at me then, a strange glint in his eyes. He gave me a soft sort of smile, and then stomped on the brake when the guy in front of us cut him off. My eyes widened as the car lurched, but Paul reached his arm out to stop me before I even got to move an inch. When we started moving again, at a normal speed he said, "Don't worry, Hannah. I'm sure our children will take after your genes and not mine."

It was silent for a minute, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing, and then Paul gave a short laugh without humor, shook his head, and cursed.

"Paul-"

"I'm sorry," he cut me off, "That was totally uncalled for. . .I don't even know why I said that. God," he clenched his jaw. "I'm an idiot. I always say the wrong thing, don't I?"

I didn't know what to say. . .My mind went to when Brady slipped up and told Dimitria that he was thinking of their so called _future children_. Everything seemed to move so fast nowadays, with the world, but this- talking about future children at _our _age, not even being out of high school, it was a little freaky.

"Why did you say that?" I asked, now angry at him and myself. It had been less than two hours. Two freaking hours! We had just declared our friendship, and we hadn't even accomplished that, and he was going on babbling about children for crying out loud.

"I don't know," Paul answer almost came out mechanical. "Can we just rewind and forget I mentioned it?" His voice pleaded.

I was still freaked out.

Was he thinking that we were going to stay together forever? Because I wasn't even sure if I ever wanted to be anything more than friends with him, and he was already discussing children. . . I gave myself a little more time to think this thru, until we pulled up to some restaurant, and Paul parked, keeping his hands glued to the steering wheel.

"Hannah? Please, just forget I said anything. You know me, I say and do stupid things sometimes. . ."

I glared at his words. "Like getting some naïve girl to fall in love with you for a used motorcycle?" I asked, turning to him now, and staring into his nervous looking face. "Does that fall into the category of 'stupid things' you do?"

Paul's face fell, all hope just seemed to vanish from his expression, and he hung his head, turning away from me. His hands shook, small tremors going through him. After a few tense moments he spoke, he voice void of any emotion, "Doing that, what I did to you, it was the stupidest, most cruelest thing I have ever done, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, Hannah." He faced me. "I don't know how, or _even_ if I can ever make it up to you. You'll never know how sorry I am."

"You should be sorry," I tried to sound menacing, angry, but I couldn't, my voice sounded pathetic and didn't go with the words that I spoke. In all honesty I felt bad for Paul at that moment, I usually didn't feel sorry for people, but right then, I pitied him. A dull ache within me just wanted me to tell him that I forgave him, that I could trust him at that moment. Everything in me screamed to tell him that, give him the satisfaction of knowing that I trusted him, but I couldn't. It would be a lie, one that even though screamed in my thoughts, were unable to be said aloud.

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered, making me question myself even more.

I did the one thing I could.

I couldn't lie about trusting him or forgiving him, because I didn't. . .yet, but I could try really, really hard to actually be friends with him. So, I sighed, and unbuckled my seat belt. "I guess maybe, we should just forget what you said. . .for now. It was a slip up. You didn't mean it, right?" His expression said otherwise. "Don't answer that. . . I'm just going to pretend you don't mean it. We're going to try and be friends, Paul, because believe it or not I think we would make good friends."

"Really?" he sounded shocked, maybe because I was being sort of nice.

"Yeah, so lets forget about your loose lips, get out of this car, and go to my surprise dinner," I suggested, determined to have a good time. _Forget and move on_, that was a good motto- for some things.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Paul's lips. "Okay, and I promise to try really hard not to say anything stupid without thinking."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, my surprise is waiting," I declared.

For now I was going to try and forget. . .forget my problems and have a good time.

I just hoped that my past- and my attempt to forget, wouldn't come to haunt me later. . .

* * *

**ANN: Again, this was sort of a filler Chapter, I wanted her to actually want in her mind to want to be friends with Paul, and I wanted her to know Paul thinks of her as more than a friend. Brady and Paul needed to have some similarities, like their strong feelings for girls that they barely know. . . Okay, this little explanation is confusing me. . .a lot, so I'm just going to go watch Pride and Prejudice. Please Review and tell me what you all thought**, **next chapter will be Paul and Hannah's date at the surprise restaurant. Thanks- Anastasia.** =)


	25. Chapter Twenty Three: Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the Characters, except my own OCs!**

**AN: This is chapter is a little short, so I wrote the next chapter right after it, and I'm gonna post it up here in like the next few minutes so stay tuned! Hope this chapter is alright, it took me soo long to write it and I actually had to do it over twicwe because I wasn't happy with it. So, here it is, Please Read and Review! Thanks, and I want to say again, thanks to all my awesome reviewers who are so great and who are so nice and supportive! I wouldn't have written so much without you guys! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Date**

"Whoa," I thought aloud, taking in the surroundings throughout the restaurant. It was one of those huge, fancy, expensive restaurants. I had never been to a place like this before, I mean I've seen in movies where the rich big-shot would take out his new girlfriend to this expensive place to eat just to prove how great he was and all, but God, this was weird.

"Hannah?" Paul placed his hand on my waist attentively, and was staring at me with concern. I realized that he probably had been trying to get my attention for a while now.

I must have been spacing off. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"The hostess wanted to know if we preferred a table or booth?" Paul motioned to the short blonde who was making moony-eyes at him.

"Uhh. . .booth?" It came out as more of a question, I was still staring at the blonde, who was now giving me the stink-eye.

"We'll take a booth," Paul confirmed.

"Right this way," the girl answered only to Paul, I might add.

We followed- me more slowly behind, because the girl decided to walk right next to Paul- and I mean right next to him.

Once we were seated, the girl bent down next to Paul, giving him a good view of her cleavage, and said, "I'll go get the waiter, but if you need _anything_ else, you know where to find me."

I would have been mad by this encounter, but I couldn't be because Paul wasn't looking at her- at all. He wasn't even staring in her direction, he was staring in mine, probably watching as my expression turned sour with every word that the whore uttered.

"You alright?" Paul asked me quietly, as he reached his hand out toward me slowly, but then thought better of it, knowing very well that the jester was reserved for couples. Something we were not. Mainly because of me and my stubbornness.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little. . ._crowded_," I put an emphasis on the word, and looked right at the blonde who was scowling. She gave me one last glare, and Paul one last longing look before leaving us alone. Finally.

"Better?"

I gave Paul a shrug, still feeling a little strange being in a place so out of my element. I wondered if he came here often, if this was the kind of scene he was used to. _Did he take a lot of girls here? _I attempted to will the thoughts away. It wasn't any concern of mine, and I shouldn't have even been wondering if Paul took all his girlfriends to this place, because I currently wasn't Paul's girlfriend.

As if Paul had been reading my thoughts he said, uncomfortably, "I don't know how any of the food taste's, I've never been here before, actually."

"Really?" I questioned, surprise evident in my tone. Then why would he take me here? "Where do you usually take your girlfriend's out to?"

Too late I realized that the question was a prying one, totally noisy, but I couldn't take it back, so I leaned forward on the table in front of me and waited for the answer.

Paul's eyes grew a bit wider than normal, and he took a sip of the water that had been placed in front of him slowly. "You remember, I mean you used to be my girlfriend. . .sort of," he coughed and pulled on the collar of his dress shirt. "I usually take them to the movies, and then to a nearby diner in town."

I took all of this information in, ignoring the part where I used to be his girlfriend, because technically I never was, but I didn't want to get into that again, at least not here. "So, then why did you take me here?" I asked.

"Do you not like it? We can leave," Paul was fidgeting, and now his mood seemed to dim.

There I go again. . .ruining everything. It seemed to be happening to me lately. I just appeared to suck the fun out of everything. I was your average fun sucker. I should start wearing a sign.

"It's fine, Paul. We're already here. We're not going to leave. I was just asking a simple question, don't start freaking out on me now," I tried to sound casual, to calm him down.

It took a few moments for him to speak again. "I-I just wanted to do something nice. To show that I cared. I wanted to take you somewhere different, to show you that this is going to be different, because I've changed."

"Changed?" I repeated. I knew he changed, it was clear in the way he talked, and the way he acted- like with the hostess, if it had been a few months before, Paul would have flirted with her, it wouldn't have mattered in the least who he was with at that moment. Because before Paul was known for being a flirt, a _big_ one, but he didn't appear to be one anymore, hence the change.

"Yeah, I've changed, or at least, I've tried to. I knew how I was before, I knew what people thought of me, and I liked people thinking of me as this big-shot who got all the girls. I wanted to be that guy. . .but then, then my dad," he paused and absently reached out for my hand clasping it in his. "My dad cheated on my mom, and I was angry, so angry, and I just changed. In a lot more ways than one, but I knew I had to be different. I didn't want to be my dad, or end up like him. My mom was devastated, God she cried for weeks-" Paul's voice broke off and he released my hand as the waiter came and took our order. I ordered a shrimp-pasta dish, while Paul got the largest steak on the menu- rare.

When the waiter left, before placing bread-rolls on the table, I asked Paul if he still talked to his dad.

His response was, "Not since we ran off with that whore half his age."

I was silent after that, and nibbled on a breadstick that desperately needed butter.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul asked suddenly, making me jump in my seat.

"Sure," I answered, bracing myself for some probing question that I probably wouldn't have been able to answer.

Paul was watching me. He looked like he was holding his breath. "Do you think I've changed? I mean, can you see it?"

"Well, I haven't really spent that much time around you, lately, but from what I've seen. . .yeah, you're different."

"Different how?" He pressed, reaching for three rolls and shoving in one at a time. At least he chewed with his mouth closed though.

I could tell that he wanted me to give him some examples, probably wanting to see if I had been paying attention or not. "Well," I hesitated. "I don't know, I guess you. . .walk differently." I really wanted to choke on that roll after those words came out of my mouth.

Paul looked taken aback. "I walk differently? Care to elaborate on that one, Hannah." I would have assumed he was making fun of me, but he didn't laugh, just had a small confused smile on his lips.

"You know," I told him, "you used to walk all confident, and arrogant, like you were some rock star. Now though, when you walk you still hold yourself with confidence, but the arrogance and self-righteousness is gone. It's not just the way you walk though," I tried to put my finger on what it was about him that was so different. "It's your appearance to, the way you look, more determined about something, less laid-back and careless. You really changed, Paul. It's good."

Paul's face lit up, it was the happiest I had seen him all day. And right as the food came to our table he gave me this look, this penetrating stare that actually made me shiver, and before the waiter asked me if I wanted cheese on my pasta I faintly heard Paul whisper, "It was all because of you."

* * *

**ANN: I know, really short, again that's why the next chapter will be posted in the next few minutes so be ready for it! I really hope this chapter was alright, it was hard for me to write becaues I didn't want to give too much away, Hannah doesn't want to get into heavy topics, but Paul's all for bearing his soul at this point, so I needed to even it out a bit. Please stay tuned for Chapter 24 that wil be posted super soon. Please Review, Thanks- Anya! =)  
**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four: Oh no

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: As promised, here's the next chapter, in record time too. I really hope that both chapters meet your guys expectations. Please Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Oh No  
**

After dinner, which- even though wasn't what I was used to- was delicious. Paul had paid for our meal and we got into his car to head home.

"That was nice," I commented, giving Paul a grin.

He had been acting a bit weird ever since we had left the restaurant. Distant, he was quiet and only nodded when I spoke or commented on things.

We were about ten minutes from my house when I finally couldn't take the silence. "Did I do something?" I asked.

Paul switched lanes, and sped up. "What? No. You didn't do anything, I'm just. . .I was just thinking about something."

He was stalling on whatever he wanted to say. It was obvious. "Thinking?" I pressed on, hoping he would give more information.

I. . .God," he clenched his fists tighter on the steering wheel, before stopping at the red light that had turned and then looked at me with those intense glowing silver eyes. "You know that I don't want anyone else right? I mean you understand that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't want anyone else, I want to be with you, Hannah_. Only you_. And I know you want to wait, to be friends first because you still don't trust me, and I get that. . .but what I want- no, what I _need_ for you to know is that I'm going to wait for you. When you're ready, you tell me and I'll be there waiting in line for you. . .and I swear, swear on my life that I'll treat you right. I would never hurt you again. . .I can't."

My hands were folded together tightly. Our dinner had been perfect, fun, and light. Light conversation- sort of- with laughter and jokes, but this was. . .heavy. I didn't do heavy well, I didn't like confrontation or exclamations of deep things that were confusing and complicated. It wasn't me, and I think Paul knew that. . .but he did it. He had to make a big deal out of everything.

I was quiet, until we finally pulled up into the driveway. Looking at the familiar house, the place I grew up, I had to smile. I wasn't so fond of change. The lights in the living room were on.

And when we came to a stop I didn't wait for Paul to open my door, I did it myself and hopped out of the car, and started walking up my driveway.

Paul was close behind and stopped me before I reached the lawn, grabbing onto my shoulders lightly, but firm enough to turn me around to face him. "I didn't mean to get all. . .dramatic-"

"Yes, you did," I accused. "You want me to feel bad about not wanting to date you. You can't handle rejection, especially by me who you thought was so easy before. I thought you were different, that you changed, but maybe I was wrong." I tried tugging out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me.

"I am different. And I didn't try to make you feel guilty, or pressure you, or anything like that. I was just trying to let you know, so you didn't think I was telling you how I felt about you and then going off and dating other girls. Because I'm not, and I won't. Like I said before, I don't want anyone else, Hannah."

My eyes had been narrowed into small slits, but when he said those things, I couldn't help but relax slightly. "I don't get it. What's so darn special, that you want me so much? That you'd go to extreme lengths to get me to talk to you. That'd you go as far as to waiting for me to want to me with you? Other guys wouldn't do that," I pointed out guardedly.

He smirked. "I'm not like other guys. You of all people should know that by now."

"Har, Har," I responded sourly, but I calmed down now.

Paul was going to laugh to, I knew he was, but then he stiffened, his hand tightening on my arms a bit, and then he pulled me to him, like right up against him. "I've got to go, but I want you to know that I'll be picking you up for school tomorrow," he responded rather swiftly, his eyes were scanning the darkness that surrounded my house.

"Everything okay?" I was going to, or should have made a smart comment on him bossing me around and giving me orders, but his face looked so serious and angry for a second there that I couldn't.

"Yeah," he answered sharply, before giving me an embracing squeeze, and then leant down till out faces were inches apart.

I thought that this was going to be it. He was going to kiss me on the mouth. He was going to ruin our newly fragile friendship that had barely even started by kissing me right there.

It would have ruined everything we worked so hard toward that day, and I could see it in his eyes that he knew it to, so when he closed the space between us, I closed my eyes, waiting for it, the kiss that was so familiar that I could almost taste it, almost remember it from all those months ago, but the kiss never came.

At least not on the mouth.

His lips landed lightly on my right cheek, and I couldn't describe it, but I had to say that it was one of the best kisses I had ever received from him. Which is crazy, but so true. Before he'd always just thrust his lips onto mine, almost sloppily, but firmly, and roughly. Now though, it was soft, and sweet, and pure. And at that moment I didn't care, I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him on the lips. To know how it would be to kiss the new Paul, the one I was starting to like.

But before I could make a move in the direction of his lips, Paul pulled away, and even in the darkness I could see his eyes glow silver. We stared at each other, and then he whispered huskily, "Go inside, Hannah. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up before school."

I backed away, when his hands released me, nodding, and turned to go into the house. I don't really remember how I walked from the driveway to the door, but I did. And then I opened the door, and closed it with a sigh.

Paul, who was suppose to be only my friend had kissed me, it wasn't on the lips but still. . . it felt amazing.

I sighed again.

"Hannah?"

Jumping, at the sound of mom's voice, I turned and blinked.

She and Brady were in the living room. Mom was standing, and staring at me with wide eyes, while Brady was sitting on the couch, arms folded across his chest, his eyes accusing while they glared at me.

"What?" I demanded, angry that they had ruined what ever I was feeling just then.

Mom took a step forward, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and I realized that she wasn't dressed in work clothes. She was actually home, and she was in sweats, looking concerned.

Something was wrong.

"Hannah, Doctor Cullen came by the house today. . .He says he's been desperately trying to contract us for awhile now. Do you know anything about that?"

_Oh no. . ._

* * *

**ANN: Got it up! I wasn't going to post this until like tomorrow or the next day, but since the last chapter was soooo short I decided to be nice and get this up here. I'll try to update again soon! Please Review and tell me whatcha' all thought! Thanks again- Anastasia!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five: Freak Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Here's the next Chapter. Please Read and Review. . . and Read the Note at the Bottom! It's pretty important. Thanks. . .Enjoy =)!**

**

* * *

What happened in last chapter-  
**

"_What?" I demanded, angry that they had ruined what ever I was feeling just then._

_Mom took a step forward, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and I realized that she wasn't dressed in work clothes. She was actually home, and she was in sweats, looking concerned. _

_Something was wrong._

"_Hannah, Doctor Cullen came by the house today. . .He says he's been desperately trying to contract us for awhile now. Do you know anything about that?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Freak Out  
**

I stared at both of them for a minute. This conversation could have gone a few ways, but I tried to keep myself cool about it. Shrugging, I said, "I don't know, maybe. . .Wait, you know what? I think I might have known something about it."

Mom's blue eyes bulged out at my answer- not that I could blame her, I usually didn't act this way with her.

I kicked off my flip-flops, near the front door, and started walking into the living room, deciding on avoiding this intervention- or whatever the heck it was suppose to be- and going straight to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom demanded, and Brady cut in front of me, blocking my way to the stairs.

I gave him a dirty look. "Move," I ordered, placing my hands on his shoulders- which I had to stand on tip-toes to do- and pushed. He didn't budge, not even a freaking inch. "Bray, get out of the way. Now." I tried to give a warning look, one that said- _you better move or mom will hear about a certain fifteen-year-old who was drinking earlier on her couch. _

I don't think he read my expression correctly though.

"Hannah, what's the matter with you? Are you stupid?" Brady wanted to know, and literally grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me over to the sofa. I didn't sit though. I wasn't in the mood to be pulled around. First Paul- which in the end I didn't mind- and now Brady. "Do you want to die? Is that it?"

No, I don't, I responded silently. Oh course I didn't. Who in their right mind wanted to die?

"I want to know why you haven't said anything about this," Mom came up behind me, and without even turning around I knew she had her eyes narrowed and her lips were most likely set in a thin, hard line. "It's irresponsible of you."

"Irresponsible?" I whirled around to face her. "You have no right to call me irresponsible, _mom_. Or, should I say, Dianna, because you're _so_ much more of a stranger to me than a mother. So, when would I have had time to tell you that the doctor called, or mailed letters? You're never home! . .And you like it that way," my voice cracked on the last part, and I had to sit down on the couch.

"How dare you!" Mom shouted, "I've worked my butt off for you and your brother and this is the thanks I get? I've worked long and hard to buy you nice things, to make sure you have a beautiful home to live in. . .Who do you think paid for all those hospital bills? Huh? _Me! _I did."

"Like that makes you a mother?" I muttered, but made sure it was loud enough for her to hear. "Because it doesn't. . .it makes you a bank. A cold, dead bank."

"Hannah," Brady chasted, coming to stand in front of me, so I could see his disapproving look. "Cut it out."

"Oh, please," I responded, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly to me. _How did such a great day turn into this? _"Like you don't think it too. You're just too much of a people-pleaser to say anything. But really you're just as messed up as I am, Brady."

"That's enough," Mom yelled, and backed away from me, before slipping on her heels, and then turning back to us. "Stop picking on you're brother, Hannah. No one is messed up here. We're all perfectly normal."

I laughed at that and threw up my hands. "Perfect? Yeah, we're all _sooo_ perfect, right? You're never home, going out after work doing only God knows what. I'm stuck here to play mom, maid, and big sister- cleaning, cooking, giving advice- which I might add is never taken to heart- while still having to fit in homework and the little social life that I have. And Brady, God, mom do you even know he exists? Or is he just your trophy child-"

"Shut up!" Brady growled at me, _actually_ growled at _me_, and I could see his hands shaking, but I kept on.

"No, Brady, you need help. I don't know what's going on with you this weekend, but it has to change! You're. . .different, and not in a good way. You're like depressed, and now you're. . .drinking." Mom's eyes widened at that, giving Brady a questioning look, as if I hadn't just gone right out and said it. "Yes, mom, he was drinking, right here on this couch less than ten hours ago."

"Braden," mom whispered, and she finally looked at him- _really_ looked at him. Taking in his entire appearance- the new height, the hair, the expressions that had never been seen on his face before. "Sweetie, I-I-I-"

"It's okay, mom," Brady said, his mood calming down, slightly. I watched as he walked up to her and embraced her. She hugged him tightly back. Brady was facing me and gave me a death look over her shoulder. "It's fine, Hannah's just over exaggerating. . .you know how she is."

I felt like pulling my hair out. _Why was he downplaying everything? _It was making me angry. . and so confused. "Brady-" I started.

"Hannah," Mom pulled away from Brady, and turned to me. "After school tomorrow, we're going to Doctor Cullen's office, and getting you checked out. And then after, me and you are going to be having a serious talk." She had tears in her eyes, which did make me feel bad-_ish_. But I wasn't about to run up to her with open arms like Brady. . .I wasn't _that_ forgiving.

Mom wiped at her eyes. "I-I'm going for a drive. Don't wait up, I'll be in late, but I'll leave a note for you, Han, for the time that appointment is," she informed us before grabbing her purse, and then proceeded to give both me and Brady a kiss on the forehead, before leaving out of the door.

"I bet she won't even come home. She'll say she did, but we both know she won't be back till tomorrow after work," I commented lightly, trying to get that permanent glower off Brady's face.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" he snapped, his hands trembling again.

"What's up with that?" I asked more observant now, gesturing to his hands that continued to shake.

"Nothing," he backed away from me, slowly, and started taking deep breaths, his jaw clenching slightly as he watched me stare at him in horror.

I stood up, cautiously, pushing myself off of the couch. Staring at his hands as they shook so violently-

"Stay back, Hannah. . .I mean it," Brady warned, his blue eyes blazing, looking almost. . .animalistic.

"Br-a-dy?" I questioned, my voice cracking as I watched my little brother back farther away from me, and rush to the front door.

Pulling it open he gave me a fleeting glance, "Don't follow me. . .I'll explain tom-orr-ow," his voice took on this gruff tone, and before I could say anything else, he ran out the door and into the night.

"Bray!" I rushed out after him, but he was gone. And I mean _literally _he was no where to be seen. "Brady!" I shouted, looking frantically for him.

_What should I do?_

Fear overtook me. The anger he had possessed was terrifying. . .and the shaking? He could be having some kind of seizure and I was just standing here doing nothing.

My mind was made up.

And before I even had time to really process it, I had shut the door behind me and ventured out into the blackened night in search of my younger brother.

* * *

**Really Important Author's Note- Okay, don't freak out, I'm not stopping the story or anything. I just have a few things I wanted to say here. First off, a bonus chapter will be up soon, like hopefully within the hour, and it's from Paul's POV, it's going to be short, but it will show his thoughts and feelings on some things. Secondly, I want to thank all the awesome Reviewers, I know I say this like a lot- but you guys rock, and are so amazing! And THIRDLY!. . . I need all your guys' help- I need for you to either Review or PM me and tell me what I should do about Hannah's little exploration out into the woods. This is big. This story could either go two ways- Paul can make Hannah fall in love with him, and then he'll tell her about being a wolf and imprinting. . .blah, blah, blah. . .OR Hannah can find out right there in the woods. . .and there's gonna be some major drama that's gonna hit the roof! Let's just say she's not going to take the news with a smile. . .Nope, that's so not Hannah. But please vote on what you want! I would love to know your thoughts and opinions on this. Again, please vote in a Review or a PM and tell me what you want, and if you liked this chapter. Thanks- Anya! Love you all!**


	28. Chapter Twent Six: Paul's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters except my own.**

**AN: Like I promised, I got this bonus Chapter up. It's from Paul's Point of View. And I have actually been trying really hard for awhile now to write a short chapter from his POV, but I couldn't do it. . .until now. It's just a small glimpse into his thoughts and feelings. It doesn't give too much away, because then there would be no secrets. . .and that's no fun! So, I hope you like this little mini look into Paul's mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

**Paul's Thoughts**

**Paul's Point of View**

Sam was hiding something. I knew he was.

When I stormed in on him and Emily having _quality time_, and told him about that blonde haired bloodsucker being on our land- at my imprint's house, might I add, he didn't even blink.

Just demanded I leave him and Emily alone so they could continue whatever it was that they were doing. God, I didn't want to think about that right now.

But of course I didn't leave. There was no way.

I wanted to know _exactly_ why a Cullen- _a vampire_- was at Hannah's house when I dropped her off. Sam explained, oh _so_ calmly that the leech was there to discuss something rather dire with Ms. James. Supposedly he had been trying to get a hold of her for awhile now, but she wouldn't return his calls or something. I asked Sam if it was important, if it had something to do with Hannah- not that I was suspicious or anything, just a bit paranoid. Which I had a freakin' right to be. She was my imprint. I had every right to be freaking out at that point.

The thing that got me though was Sam's response. "Of course not," was what he replied with. It wasn't the words, it was the _way_ he said it, all grave like, and he even gave me this really sympathetic look too. It freaked me out, but before I could ask exactly what he was implying he slammed the door in my face and shouted from the other side, "Goodnight, Paul!"

So here I was, sneaking into my house- practically breaking in through my window- trying to be as quiet as possible. Once I was finally through- only breaking a few items along the way- I stumbled awkwardly to the floor of my bedroom. Normally, I would have been more careful, more calm and less frantic, but my mind was racing. I was thinking of so many things- most of the them. . .well, all of them actually involving Hannah. . .Hannah James. . ._My_ Hannah.

Remembering the sent of her hair when I leant forward to kiss her softly on the cheek. . .

"Paul?"

My thoughts were interrupted when my door opened and in popped mom. I stared up at her from my bed, which I had just plopped onto. She looked older than forty-five. Her eyes looked weary as they stared back at me, and I cursed my dad that much more. He did this to her, made her sad all the time, and cautious.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my voice soft. It was a change that she still had to get used to. My moods were erratic. One minute I was a back talking wanna be hot-shot, then after I phased the day my dad left I was angry, so angry, and then I was depressed when I imprinted on Hannah and she refused to even look at me. . .and now, I was like this- a dreamy, soft, whipped dog, who acted like I was in love constantly. And I was. . ._in love_.

Mom gave me a weird look. Probably trying to figure me out. "Sorry I locked the front door. I thought you were patrolling late tonight. I didn't think you'd come home," she said, still eyeing me.

_Yeah_, she knew about me being a werewolf. I sort of had to tell her. With me sneaking out constantly to patrol after dad left, and my moods changing so rapidly she threatened to send me away to some militantly school. So, Sam gave me permission to tell her. Which I did, a few weeks ago, and surprisingly she didn't faint, or scream. But she was skeptical, so I gave her some proof and phased for her. Then she freaked- _a little_- she even went as far as apologizing to me for marrying dad, because we both know that the werewolf gene came from only him. _Right_. I didn't comment on it though. If it made her happy to blame him for something else that went wrong, it was fine with me.

"You alright?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, which shockingly didn't consist of only Hannah.

"Yeah. . .but, I. . .uh, didn't patrol today. I actually, went out. On a date," I stuttered through the whole sentence, like an idiot, and it got me an even more weirded out look from mom.

"Oh?" She asked, nodding slowly. "Is she. . .Is she nice?"

Mom didn't know about the imprinting- she did, but she didn't know that_ I _imprinted. And I wasn't about to tell her. . .yet. First I needed to get Hannah to fall in love with me. Something that was way harder than I ever anticipated.

I tried to think of a way to describe Hannah to mom. "She's. . .beautiful, smart, sarcastic, annoyingly stubborn, and amazing. God, she's amazing," I knew my voice was awed. But I couldn't help it. _Literally_, I couldn't. When ever I thought of Hannah or talked about her, I couldn't help but feel special to know that she, that girl, was mine- or will be. . .eventually.

Mom was quiet. Staring off into space, and she stayed that way for a moment before focusing on my face. Her expression was hard to decipher. Her eyes were bright, like she was going to start crying at any moment. And then she shook her head. "Oh my gosh. . .my little boy. . .he's in love," she whispered and sniffled.

I was about to deny it- afraid that she would want a whole bunch of details on Hannah, something that I wasn't able to give because I didn't even know that much about her anymore. I thought I had known tons about her before. But in reality I didn't know a thing. And honestly, I didn't want mom to know that Hannah wasn't in love with me back. _Ha! _She didn't even want to date me.

We were starting at the _friends stage_- not that I minded, at all. As long as I got to be near her, and not sitting twenty feet away pining after her. I was happy. God, even if she just wanted to stay just friends forever, I'd be okay with it, as long as she was happy. Because that was all that mattered to me now- Hannah. . .my Hannah's happiness. "Yeah, I'm in love," I whispered, giving mom the confirmation she was waiting for.

She smiled. Actually smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. "This is good. Really good, sweetie. She sounds wonderful. . .and a keeper. But hold onto her, and don't . . .don't let her go. Treat her right," Mom instructed firmly.

And internally I winced.

I couldn't help it.

Whenever it was brought up about treating Hannah right, or with respect, or someone telling me not to hurt her I felt like I didn't deserve her. And I didn't. Because in the beginning I hadn't treated her the way she was suppose to be treated. I played her, and laughed at her, and made fun of her like she was nothing special.

But truthfully from the very beginning, I knew there was something about her. I knew it that first day when I watched her wrestle with her locker door. She was so _feisty_- not that she showed it while she was in front of me in the beginning. But now she did. I knew that she wouldn't put up with my garbage now. She finally showed her true colors, and it took her hatred toward me to do it. I don't blame her though. She should have hated me. . .she still should.

I just hoped she'd forgive me eventually. Because if she didn't I don't know what I would do. . .If she couldn't love me I'd die. I needed her like I needed air, because in a sense she was my air. My life. My world. My love. . . ._My Hannah._

_

* * *

_**ANN: Hoped you all liked this. I just wanted everyone to see what Paul was thinking at that point in time. And I know I already said this in the previous chapter a little while ago, but please tell me if you guys want Hannah to either find out about the wolves- not imprinting- just the fact that her brother and Paul are werewolves right then in the woods or not. And tell me what you all thought of this chapter! Thanks- Anya! =)**_  
_


	29. Chapter TwentySeven: Finding Out:Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**AN: This is Part One! Okay, so there's not gonna be much action in the chapter- well, like none at all, it's from Kim's POV cuz I wanted to clear some stuff up on her, cuz it'll be important later on, and a little from Brady's POV, because even though Brady's being a jerk I love him and I wanted to do a little from his side of things! Promise there will be lots of action next chapter! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Finding Out**

**Part I**

**Kim's Point of View**

**10:05 p.m. **

"Breath," I whispered to myself, trying to think claming thoughts from where I sat cross-legged on the dark green yoga mat placed on the floor of my bedroom. "Breath. In. . .and. . .out." I willed myself to stay zen, to be relaxed-

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

-But that wasn't helping! _At all. _The noise of my cell-phone kept going off. And it had been since late last night. I didn't even want to think of how many voicemails I had probably gotten from Jared. . .Oh, Jare- I breathed out. I wasn't suppose to think of him. I promised myself not to.

We had had our first date yesterday. How long had I waited for a date with Jared Thail? Way too long. The first time I really noticed him was in art class our freshmen year. I was sitting next to Jared- not that he noticed, or should I say noticed _me_.

But I noticed him, and his talent. He was a beautiful artist.

I could tell on that first day when Mr. Robotato told us to use our imagination and just draw. I drew this really awful scenery of my backyard- real creative- but by the time I was finished with it, it didn't even look like it was an outside scene at all. Dimitria laughed for days after I brought the picture home, saying it looked like a pizza of some sort and hung it up on the fridge for kicks.

But Jared, he drew a masterpiece. A mix and swirl of colors was made the for the background, he drew an outside scene of a forest. The trees looked so sturdy, so real, and the sky, so blue with delicate clouds! I was so enthralled watching him out of the corner of my eye that day. He was so concentrated. I had no idea that someone could make something so magnificent using just colored pencils. From that day forward I was in love.

All through school, up until yesterday he had ignored me- hadn't really even noticed I was alive.

When he had showed up at my house this morning and asked me out. . .I nearly had a heart attack. But Dimi helped me through it, and got me ready and we went out- to the zoo. And it had to be the best day of my life. We talked about his drawing- which he admitted was his secret hobby that not many people knew about. We discussed my love for the environment, animals, and classical music. He even asked me to show him some of my yoga poses- for beginners of course- and I had agreed shyly.

Everything was going so great until he asked me if he could tell me something serious. Initially, I started to panic thinking that he decided that he didn't like me that much and didn't want to go out again. So when he faced me with a grim look on his face as we sat in his Ford Jeep I was already holding my breath. But then he just came out and said, "Kim, I'm a wolf."

Obviously, I was a little concerned at first- for his mental health, and asked him to repeat what he had just said previously. He said it again, and I went, "You mean you think you're like, a. . .werewolf?" In a small voice. He shook his head, and reached for my hand which was sweating profusely, and murmured, "We really don't like to be called that. . .we're actually shape shifters." And then he proceeded to explain all this stuff to me, about how it happened and what it felt like. I was only half listening, because I was stuck in a daze.

The guy I practically had been wanting to marry since I was fourteen was insane. He thought he was a shape-shifter. I wasn't even going to ask him to show my some proof, I had already had my mind made up that he was nuts, but then he insisted that he showed me.

So we parked on the side of the road and went into the woods- which nearly gave me a heart attack because at the time I was thinking that some weirdo was taking me into the woods- it just screamed mental patient. So we stopped a few meters in and he showed me. _Boy_, did he show me.

I was in shock for a long time afterwards. I was unable to speak.

I could tell Jared was worried, because I just kept mumbling to myself, "this is not real. . .this is not real. . ." and taking deep breaths. I even went as far as to ask for a paper bag, but he unfortunately didn't have one so I had to calm down before I threw up all over the place.

So after a few minutes I asked him the obvious question- what any of this had to do with me, because all the sudden he was a wolf, and then he had this interest in me. And then he told me the big thing- that he had imprinted on me. I had not idea what that meant. So he explained it, and I freaked! Literally, started hyperventilating, and when he told me that it was like love at first sight, I threw up. . ._everywhere_. Thank God we had still been in the forest, or knew for certain I would have ruined his car. After I puked, he proceeded to tell me about the other wolves, because apparently there's a whole stinkin' pack of them.

But when he told me about the other wolves imprints, about Dimitria and Hannah, I couldn't believe it. Paul had imprinted and was in love with Hannah. . .and Hannah's little brother, her _fifteen_ year old brother was in love with my cousin who had a baby, and would probably never be able to see Brady as anything more than a child.

It was all too much, and I demanded Jared take me home, which he did, with a frown on his face the whole way. Before I got out of the car though, he told me that I couldn't tell anyone, and that he wasn't going to give up on me.

And he hadn't. Hence that fact that when I pressed the button on my phone to receive my voice-messages it said that there were twenty new ones.

The first fifteen consisted of Jared telling me that he was sorry for springing it on me like that. . .How he should have waited longer, and he shouldn't he done that on our first date because we still didn't know each other that well.

The last four though were heart wrenching-

"Next new voicemail. Received today at 8:44 p.m."

"Kim. . .it's me, Jared. I know I left a lot of voicemails so far, but I really," pause, "I really wish you'd talk to me. I want to explain some more about this wolf and imprinting thing. I hope you'll still give me a chance."

_Beep!_

"Next new voicemail. Received today at 8:57 p.m."

A long pause. Shuttering breath. "I probably don't have to say this, but it's Jared again." Another long pause. "Are you. . .ever going to talk to me again?" This pause went on for almost a whole minute. "I just found out from Brady that Paul picked Hannah up this afternoon for a date. . .Will we. . .I mean, do you think we'll ever be able to go on a dare again, Kim?" A sigh. "Please, just think about it."

_Beep!_

"Next new voicemail. Received at 9:23 p.m."

"Just let me know you're alright. . .I've been checking up on your house and I don't hear you talking. . .I haven't for hours. . . And I hope I don't sound like a creep. I just care. I do, a lot, I really care for you. And I know that I should have noticed you a long time ago. If only I had, I know- know that deep down I would have wanted you right then and there, Kim. We're suppose to be together. God, it's meant to be."

_Beep!_

"Next new message. Received at 10:12 p.m."

"You hate me. You have to, and I don't blame you." Shuttering breath. "I-I-I'd hate me too, you know, so I get it. I really do. But, Kim, if you'd just talk to me. . .Just let me hear your voice, tell me that you don't want to see or talk to me anymore and I swear. . .God, I promise I'll leave you alone. I'm not stalking you, I just, I. . .This is so hard. . .but I'm going to say it. I'm gonna come right out and say it- I think that I'm in love with you, Kim." Pause. Small sob. "And I know it's really soon to be admitting this, but, God, I can't believe how stupid I am, how I didn't notice you before. Didn't see you one day in class and notice how beautiful you are. You're so amazing, and being with you yesterday. . .talking to you, and listening to your voice. . .It was the best, the honest to God best day of my whole life. And it was all because of you." Sniffled pause. "Pick up. . .Please, just pick up, so I know your there. . ."

_Beep! _

I pushed myself off the floor, swallowing the different emotions that swirled around up inside me.

"Kimmy?"

I turned toward the doorway, cell-phone in hand.

Dimitria raised her eyebrow as she stood there watching me. I wondered how long she had been there. "You look like you just lost your puppy," she commented, bouncing Kieran on her hip. "You feeling alright?" I was feeling a lot of things, but 'alright' was definitely not one of them.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, and turned from her, holding my phone at eye-level. I pressed the number five on my speed dial.

Hannah's cell-phone.

I needed to know if Paul had told her anything.

* * *

**Brady's Point of View**

**10:05 p.m.  
**

Anger boiled through my blood.

I literally saw red.

And I knew that I needed to get out, I had to, or I would be risking my older sister's life.

When she had told me and Mom that she knew about the leech trying to get a hold of her, and then deliberately wanted to hide it from us, I was furious. Which honestly, wasn't anything new. I had phased the day before yesterday, and ever since I felt like ripping something to shreds. Dimitria, hated me- well, maybe that's over-exaggerating, but I knew for sure that she didn't like me. It was obvious. And most guys, after getting shot down by their crush give up. _But me? _I can't. Not even joking there, I literally am unable to stay away from her. She's my imprint, and therefore, I am bound to her for the rest of my life whether she can accept me or not.

And then there's the other guy to consider- _Evan_. God, I hated the guy already. I saw in his mind exactly what he and Dimitria- _my Dimitria_- had done their freshman year on the beach.

After getting a front row seat to that little showing, Sam had to order me to not to attack Evan. My instinct told me to kill him, go after him. He had been with my imprint, he had the right to die- didn't matter if it had been years before I had ever known Dimitria, not to the wolf.

Then when I was caught off guard, while staring at Dimitria as she stood in the doorway with Hannah and Kim, captured by her beauty, Evan decided to take a cheap shot at me, and tackled me to the ground. Paul had to rip him off- not that I couldn't do it myself, I was just in shock.

So, back to Hannah and her stupidity. I mean who doesn't let someone know that they need to go get checked out for recurring signs of leukemia? _My_ idiot sister's who. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her, she's been there for me constantly, she's my rock, but she can be a real nut-bar when she wants to be.

And after she had to go off on Mom, who already doesn't even want to come home anymore. So obviously if she's got Hannah on her, calling her out on her mistakes, she's not gonna want to ever come back. That's one of my biggest fears, that along with Hannah getting sick again, Dimitria choosing Evan over me, Dimitria never speaking to me again, me being love-less for the rest of my life, and spiders.

The date thing with Paul had already riled me up this morning, and then add all the other stuff that had happened in the past hour, I just couldn't handle it. I knew I needed to phase, to run for awhile and give into my instincts.

So I left Hannah in the house and ran. Ran for about a quarter of a mile before I ditched my clothes and went wolf.

Now, stretching my paws out in front of me, I could feel the connection of the other wolves who were patrolling- Embry and Leah. Both were content and enthralled in their own thoughts and feelings so I left them alone, but knew that they could hear me as I was thinking this, so it was a little hard to.

"_Got that right, pup. Right Leah?" _Embry thought, as he headed to the western side of the beach.

"_Shut up," _Leah responded, while trotting back into the deep part of the forest.

She was still dealing with the whole Sam leaving her for her cousin thing.

Leah growled. _"You're lucky you're not close by, James, or else you'd be getting it from me."_

I rolled my eyes, and lifted my noise towards the sky, inhaling deeply. I smelled a combination of things- _trees, grass, spring air, water, vampi-_

I whipped around, growling instinctively, as did Embry and Leah.

A vampire was near by.

The first thing I noticed was that there were more than one- at least two my nose was telling me. I knew that just the three of us wouldn't be able to take him. _"Get someone," _I instructed, moving closer to the scent, back towards the direction from which I had recently ran from.

I kept my head low to the ground, my ears back, hackles raised, as I prowled slowly.

"Brady?" I halted mid-step. Eyes wide. "Braden Michael James! Where are you?"

_Hannah!_

_. . ."Leah, get Sam and. . .and get Paul. Now!"_

_

* * *

_**ANN: Hope you liked a little into the mind of Kim and Brady. This will probably be the only time you'll get a chapter from their POV because, I don't really like to focus on too many characters thoughts and emotions. And just so you know, or you missed it, this will be part one, and the next Chapter is part two, and I haven't decided if I'm doing it straight through the chapter from just Hannah's POV or hers split with Paul's. I'll see when I get to writing it soon. But I want to thank everyone for their thoughts and opinions on how you thought Hannah should find you. You'll be seeing the results in the next Chapter. I'll try to update soon. Tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Thanks again, please Read and Review. -Anya!**_  
_


	30. Important Author's Note

**This is an Author's Note, but I'm going to try and keep it brief. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know you all want to find out about Hannah and Paul. . .And I will update as soon as possible, I've just been crazy busy lately- I think we all have with school starting again, and what not. But I promise I haven't given up on Regrets and Forgiveness. I'm going to try and make myself have some free time soon so I can get the next chapter up on that. . .**

**And on that note, I started a new story- Yeah, but don't think I forgot about my other ones, I started writing this story a long time ago, like the middle of summer, but I haven't done anything about it, until recently when I found it in my documents. I edited and proofed it and just now posted the first chapter. It's a Quil/Claire imprint story. I have always been intrigued with their bizarre imprinting, and I wanted to make their relationship and falling in love an adventure, so I hope you read the first chapter of that and give it a chance and review, that would be really nice, and appreciated. **

**But I'll try my hardest to update my other stories ASAP! Please don't hate me because I haven't! Thanks a bunch- Anya!**


	31. Chapter twenty Eight: Shock: Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Ok, as promised here's the next chapter. . .I've been so crazy busy lately, but I typed all day, and here's what I came up with. . .Hope it's alright. Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Shock**

I had been walking blindly through the thick darkness for the past ten minutes, shouting Brady's name frantically. He hadn't been that much farther ahead of me, and even though I was aware of his quickness, and strength there was no possible way that he would have been able to get that much farther ahead of me.

It was completely dark, not even the moon was visible tonight to give me some sort of sight, or direction. The temperature was dropping fast, making it harder for me concentrate on what I needed to do, which was find Brady and get him home, make sure he was alright.

The way he had been acting lately, it was. . .unnatural, I knew that, and it had to be addressed. He needed to be confronted on his behavior, and his actions. I mean the mood-swings and his growths- which seemed to be a bit extreme- were understandable, but the drinking was uncalled for and he needed some sort of consequence for doing it.

I knew that I wasn't his mother, but since _our_ mother who didn't have any parental skills what-so-ever was barely around, and there was no one else to take charge it needed to be me. Simple as that. I just hoped Brady would listen to me, even if I wasn't his favorite person lately.

Trudging onward through the dark woods my mind couldn't help but wander onto other things and thoughts, like well, _Paul_. Honestly, I didn't want to think about him, or how he had changed, it was just all too confusing to comprehend. It was like Paul and Brady both had underwent total personality switches. Paul was all sweet now, and. . .gentle, like the way his lips had caressed my skin with a delicateness, that was never present in him before. It was all too much to take in.

Finally after a few more minutes of searching sightlessly, I started going with plan B, or at least would have if my bra hadn't started vibrating, nearly making me trip and fall over a broken root that was protruding from the ground. Breathing heavily, I took out from my bra my cell-phone which I had completely forgotten I had placed there.

Opening the screen, without looking I placed it to my ear. "Hello?" I breathed, trying to stay quiet.

"Hannah?" It was Kim's voice on the other line.

"Um," I actually did trip this time, or a rock of some sort, but managed to catch my balance and stay upright. "Hi." I wasn't very productive with my words at that point, obviously.

There was silence on the other line. "Where are you, and why are you breathing so hard? I heard you went on a date with Paul Walker today," her voice held curiously.

"Who told you that?" I asked, steering the conversation away from what I was currently doing.

"Uhh. . .Jared did actually. I didn't speak to him though, he informed in a voicemail, one of many to be honest," Kim sounded hesitant.

It made me think about their _situation_, the Kim and Jared one. They had gone a date, and it ended. . .not well, or at least that's how Kim made it sound. "What happened with you and Jared anyway, I thought you were like in love with him."

"What happened with you and Paul?" Kim actually sounded,. . .defensive.

It shocked me. "Nothing. We've came to an agreement to be just friends."

"Friends?" Kim questioned, sounded confused.

"Yes, friends. . .well at least for now. We're going to see how it goes, and then maybe some time from now, a long time from now we might become more," I explained, stopping near a tree- or at least I hoped it was a tree.

"I'm sure he doesn't just want to be your friend Hannah," she said, taking a deep breath, sounding so confident. It was strange hearing Kim sound so sure of her self.

"I know he doesn't, but how do _you _know that?" I questioned, cautiously.

"Because Jared didn't just want to be my friend either," Kim's voice was strained.

The news that Kim hadn't taken Jared up on his offer to become more than just friends was completely insane. Kim liked Jared, and other than ignoring her for most of High School Kim had no other reason to reject him. "Was there a reason why you don't want to date, Jared, Kim?"

There was silence, for about a twenty seconds before a whispered, "What did you and Paul talk about on your date?"

I was taken aback by her question., but answered anyway, "Nothing much, becoming friends, school, a little about his family. . .and well, he apologized for what he'd done to me, but that was about it. Why. . .what did you and Jared talk about on your guy's date?"

"Nothing-g-g. Never mind. Where are you? You're voice sounds so strange."

"I'm actually, um, in the woods by my house," I told her, deciding there was no sense in hiding it. What I wasn't expecting though, was her reaction.

"What! Are you crazy, Hannah? You're in the woods, at this time at night? Are you alone? Where's Brady?" She was frantic, I noticed that much.

I started walking again, thinking it would warm me up if I were to move around. "Yeah, I'm alone. And the reason I'm out here is because Brady ran out of the house like a man on fire, shaking half to death, I swore he was having some sort of seizure, Kim. I have to find him."

"Hannah, listen to me. You-u-u need to go back. Go home now. I promise you, Brady will be just fine, but you have to get out of those woods, now."

The intensity of the way Kim spoke sent goose-bumps up and down my arms, as the wind rushed past me, making the trees sway rapidly, and I tripped again, sending my cell-phone to slip right out of my hands, and onto the ground with a crack. I swore, and bent down, moving my hand over the surface of the ground, groping blindly for it.

"_I knew it."_

I fell backwards, onto the ground in a sitting position, with a gasp as a figure appeared a few feet away.

I couldn't move.

Even the dark I could make out the color of it's skin as a ghostly white, as if it were glowing. And then another pale figure glided effortlessly next to it.

The first made a hissing noise at the other. "I told you that we would fine some helpless little creature out here, just waiting for us to kill it." The voice was female, and it caressed the air as it spoke, sending chills down my spine as it flicked it's red glowing eyes in my direction.

I couldn't help it, I whimpered, and tried to move, but I was frozen in place.

"Mother, you said that we wouldn't resort to this again," the other one sounded like it was trying to reason with the first one. From what I could make out he sounded younger, much younger, maybe my age. And his eyes glowed blue.

The first one, the women shifted closer to me, instantly making me flinch back. "You can do whatever you desire. You were always so weak, Caden. Always wanting to protect our food. If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead from starvation by now."

The guy- Caden looked to me and then back at his mother. "We do not have to continue this way of life. I've tried to tell you several times mother that-"

"Enough of this. I don't want to hear about your other ways of anything. This is what we were made for, it's what we do. Any others who do differently are the weak ones," the woman growled and without even giving me time to scream leaped forward.

My life flashed before my eyes. All my thoughts of Brady, Paul, Kim, Dimitria, my mother and my problems surrounded me, and then were gone in a blink of an eyes as I felt the coldness of the woman's hands as she reached for me. . .

And then she was gone, retched backwards, and then the sound of a crunch as she smashed into a nearby tree.

I froze.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I can't let you do this. . .again," Caden's strained voice echoed in my ears as he leaped in front of me, blocking me from his mother.

My vision blurred, and I felt like I were about to pass out.

Growling echoed through the darkness, and I thought it was the woman, but it wasn't. . .another figure smashed into Caden in front of me, knocking him backward.

Without thinking I groped around on the ground some more, before my hand wrapped around my fallen cell-phone. I sighed for the first time that night in relief, as I opened the lit screen and pointed it at the scene that was displayed before my eyes.

A wolf, with light brown fur, and darker patches of brown had Caden pinned, as a gray wolf and silver wolf both growled and circled the women who trying to dart out and get to me.

I wanted to have some sort of reaction- like run, or at least back away, but I couldn't. Not a single muscle in my body would work at that moment. . . But then when the smaller light brown wolf had trapped the guy- the one who saved me, Caden, and was about to go for his throat, my mind went into overdrive, and I couldn't even stop myself before hoarsely screeching, "Don't. . .Don't-t-t hurt him!"

And then the weirdest thing happened. Both the light brown wolf and the silver wolf stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Actually stared into my eyes, as if the knew me.

While they were distracted the pale woman moved around the gray wolf who was trying to get a nip at her, but failed as the woman dashed towards me.

I froze up again, my eyes widened, and I knew this was it. I was going to die now. Right there. . . .

And then a silver blur went past my eyes, and the silver wolf rammed hard into the women, who had turned and smashed her hand into it's side, making the wolf yelp, and fly to the ground with a whimper.

I watched the scene, an emotion going through me that I couldn't identify as I watched the silver wolf flair helplessly in pain.

When the women tried a third time to get at me, four more wolves leaped from the trees, and chased her as she ran in a different direction, growling and hissing sounded through the darkness, and started to get louder. . . and then gradually faded.

I stared as the silver wolf started convulsing and then it's fur vanished. . .actually disappeared before my eyes. . .and in it's place was Paul.

My breath caught in my throat as I watch him lay on the ground, naked, shivering, and bloodied, as he stared back at me with defeat and horror in his glowing silver-grey eyes.

I think I would have passed out right there, if I hadn't turned my head and watched as the smaller light brown wolf darted behind a nearby tree, and then a second later came out as _Brady_ in cut-off pants.

My mind was empty. . .completely blank, and I felt the urge to throw-up, or at least run, but I couldn't. All I could do was look between both Paul and Brady, while muttering, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, this isn't happening, this isn't happening."

Finally after a minute, Brady crouched in front of me, slowly, a worried expression on his face. "Hannah, I'm so sorry you had to see this, especially now. But I need you to remain calm. . .For me, and for Paul, he's hurt, and I need to keep an eye on the half-vampire until-"

"Hey, I got him," A girl, who I assumed had to be the gray wolf said, as she walked over to Caden, and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "I'm taking him to Sam, figure out what to do with him. . . Maybe he'll go to the Cullen's. . .or maybe Sam will just decide he's not worth it."

Caden gave me a small smile, and then he disappeared with the girl into the darkness.

"You're a . . .what? A giant dog, a wolf, a werewolf?" I whispered to Brady.

He chuckled. "Pretty freaking awesome, huh? We're shape-shifters, we can transform into wolves to protect our territory from. . ."

"From what?" I asked, after he trailed off.

"From, uh, vampires. That's who that woman and guy were. . .Vampires, well, at least the woman was a full vampire, the guy's half."

I shivered. "Vamp-ire?" I muttered, astonished.

It was too much to take in.

I jumped as Paul walked over towards us, eyeing me warily. He was wearing the same cut-off's like Brady was now, and as I glanced at his side, my eyes bulged out at the sight of him not bleeding or injured anymore.

"We heal fast. . .really fast," he grumbled, looking down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh," was the only thing I could actually get out at that point.

"Listen," Paul sighed, finally looking at me, "this wasn't how I wanted you to find out. It wasn't suppose to go this way, Hannah. But if you let me explain some things, I think we can-"

I cut him off, holding onto Brady's shoulder for support as I pushed my way up, standing upright. "I, um, don't think that's such a good idea," I choked out, suddenly feeling small again.

"What? Why?" Paul whispered, sounded younger.

I couldn't even look at him, and I was the one who felt cowardly. _It was too much, to much to take in, too much to handle_, was what my brain was telling me over and over, and I couldn't think of anything else. "I don't want to know about it. . .any of it, at all. I just want to forget," I muttered.

"But you can't-"

Brady growled at Paul warningly, and stood up to stand beside me, placing his large warm arm over my shoulder. "You heard her. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Paul cut his eyes at Brady. "You know I can't not tell-"

"Shut up," Brady warned.

"But,"

"I want to go home," I announced, cutting Paul off, and leaned onto Brady.

Paul bent forward to look into my eyes. His were frantic. "We're still friends right? I'm going to still pick you up for school tomorrow, like I promised."

"I'm think I've decided to walk to school," I said robotically.

"Okay, I'll walk-"

"Alone," I added in a whisper.

Paul swallowed and touched my face with his burning hand. "Don't do this to me, Hannah. _Please _don't. You can't. . .not now," he begged.

But I didn't respond, just retched my cheek away from his warmth, and stared at the ground waiting for him to leave.

And after a minute he did, leaping into the darkness, and then a long echoing heart-wrenching howl sounded throughout the woods.

"Let's go home," Brady said in a low voice.

I was too numb to respond.

* * *

**ANN: Hope it was alright, I hope no one is mad at the way Hannah's responded, but she had a lot to take in for one night, finding out her brother is a werewolf, and Paul, and then about vampires, whoa, craziness. I would have gone insane. But I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Please encourage me and tell me what you thought and Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	32. Chapter Twenty Nine: Days Go By

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight or the Characters, except my own.**

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful, sweet, encouraging review! You guys are so sweet! And that's why I decided to update now instead of Friday. This chapter is kinda of confusing, so if you haven't read this notee up here, you might get confused. It starts five days from where it left off which was Sunday night, so it starts at Friday evening, then goes back in time to Monday, then goes to Tuesday, then Thursday, and then Forward to the same Friday again, so I hoped it isn't too confusing to understand. Please Read and Review! Enjoy =)!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Days Go By**

**Friday Evening (Six days later)**

I traced my fingers along the trail of dripping water on the other side of the window as it slid along the surface. It had started storming pretty bad an hour before, and hadn't stopped- not that I minded. I appreciated being the only one in the house. I needed to think- to clear my head and come to terms with my biggest fears- and this weather, believe it or not helped. The darkness, the thunder, lightening, and rain were a comfort, it felt like they were mourning along with me.

Part of me deep down knew that it would be this way, I felt it would all this time. Nothing lasted forever, especially something so good. My denial was only that- a denial, I didn't want to believe it, I still didn't, but sooner or later it was something I would have to face. . .and unfortunately, I felt that I needed to do it alone.

A few unwanted tears slid down my cheek, just as the rain-water on the window, it was as we were alike, so cold and alone, but at the same time so watched and so transparent.

These past few days I wanted to run somewhere secluded and just hide, get away from it all. I was so exhausted, it all seemed to much for me to deal with, the list too long and detailed.

As I kneeled there in my bedroom, facing my window, crying, and feeling like the world had played a cruel trick on me, I didn't take notice in the shadow that was behind me. . .or the quiet, smooth, voice that breathed, _"Hello."_

_

* * *

_

**Monday Morning (Four days before)**

My whole body ached as the sunlight streamed almost painfully into my eyes that morning through the window. I wanted to tell it to go away, to just give me a break for once and leave me alone. . .but it didn't, obviously.

I heard the paddling of the heavy footsteps that belonged to what had to be Brady, who could morph into a mythical creature, a wolf. I had learned this little detail less than ten hours ago, and I still couldn't wrap my brain around it. . .and to be quite honest, I didn't want to. And I didn't know why Brady wanted me to.

Ever since we had gotten home from the woods he had tried giving me all the dirty details of what it meant to be a shape shifter. And I didn't get why he was so upset, and most likely still was over me telling him to, _"please shut up," _last night after he went on and on about the speed, and the adrenaline, and the so called _pride_ of being able to rip apart a full-fledged, bloodsucking, vampire.

I'm not going to lie and say I didn't get an unpleasant shiver whenever the word, _"vampire," _was uttered in my presence. It was insane, completely and totally mental, and that's the way I was feeling, along with being overwhelmed with the image of Paul's broken expression that kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record.

"You better get up, school's not going to wait for you to be ready to start," Brady said, dragging me out of my unpleasant thoughts.

I didn't even groan, I just shut my eyes and breathed out, "I'm not going. I don't feel up to it today."

I heard him paddle around on the wooden floor, until he was facing me as I laid on my side on my bed, tucked under the covers. "You don't _feel up to it_? Hmm. . .would this have anything to do with last night?"

"No," I answered a little too quickly, "I'm really not feeling well. I think I might be coming down with something. It was really cold out there last nigh. . .it could be serious, maybe pneumonia."

Brady actually laughed at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're actually trying to tell me that you think you have pneumonia? That's hilarious, even more hilarious than Embry trying to convince Leah that if she went on a date with him, it'd be the time of her life. Get up and out of bed, Hannah, seriously, I'm not standing here waiting for you to the last second."

"I'm not moving," I muttered stubbornly, shutting my eyes closed.

"Fine. . .I'll just have to physically remove you from this bed, you know I can," he threatened, evilly.

This wasn't going to work, I knew it wasn't, so I had to go with what I did best when it came to Brady. . ._guilt trip_. I opened my eyes up widely, and stared at him with a pitiful expression. "Do you know how many times you claimed you didn't feel well, and I let you stay home. Take pity on me, Bray and give me a lousy day off, for once. . .Last night was difficult, and I barely had any sleep last night. Let me sleep," I practically begged.

I knew before I even finished my little speech that he had given in, his face softened, looking like he had before he had turned into a wolf- _God_, it was weird thinking that word.

"Fine. One day, but that's it. . .tomorrow, you're going to school, no exceptions. And don't think you're going to be doing this often, I only feel bad because you have the doctor's appointment later."

I froze.

It wasn't like I had forgotten the doctor's appointment- I hadn't, at all, I was just nervous, plus adding on the fact that your doctor was a vampire- _vegetarian_, Brady had explained to me, but still it was creepy. . .and then the nurse who might or not be on duty could be Paul's mother.

I was so not looking forward to this.

* * *

**Tuesday (Three days before)**

The doctors appointment yesterday had gone. . .strangely.

Mom had been on her best behavior, thank God, she did all of the appropriate things that a so called loving and caring mother did- asked questions, nodded, gave me nervous looks, and even teared up a bit before going off to sign some papers at the end. I wouldn't be finding out my results on whether my leukemia had returned or not until Friday, which meant three days or torturous worrying. Doctor Cullen, who scared me at first, was really nice about everything, and after mom went off to the lobby.

I stayed behind giving Dr. Cullen a look before muttering, "Don't tell Paul about this." Of course he had given me a weird look, and then I proceeded to say, "I know what you are. . .you're a vampire. . .my younger brother Brady can morph into a wolf, and he told me about you," I explained, not scared anymore.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Does your mother know also?" he asked.

I shook my head, shifting from foot to foot. "Nope, she's totally oblivious. . .about everything. I just found out about all of this yesterday actually," I admitted.

"That's quite a lot to take in, but I highly doubt I will be having a conversation with any of the people from the pack. We don't usually converse, but either way, your secret is safe with me," he promised sincerely.

I nodded, and said my thank you, and left.

* * *

**Thursday evening ( One day before)**

School these past few days have been torturous. It seemed like everywhere I turned Paul was there standing in the background or a few feet away watching me, and observing every move I made. The only place I could get away was to my classes that I didn't have with him, and to the girl's bathroom.

Paul never came close to me, or talked, or even acknowledge me, not even in Math class where we sat less than two feet away. I knew he wanted to talk to me though, by the way his face would contort, or change whenever I looked in his direction. It was hard, I had to admit, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't make myself walk up to him and start a conversation.

A part of me wanted to, I had to admit that at least, but the other part, the more reasonable one, knew that it would be a stupid thing to do. I was stressed enough as it was, on edge about my test results that I would receive in a day's time, and with learning and having to deal with Brady who all the sudden was acting like everything was normal again, like he hadn't been the biggest jerk to me before all this, was too much.

If I actually found the courage to talk to Paul what would I say? I had no clue, but I knew whatever it would have been, it wouldn't be good, because nothing about what I found out about him was good. I found the idea of him changing into a wolf, along with Brady doing it and all those others. . .strange, it was unnatural. But I could just be basing my opinion off the fact that when I seen them that time, it was scary, it was a bad situation, they had been growling, and ready to tear that lady- _vampire_- apart in a matter of seconds. So yes, I was also scared, not of Paul or Brady, _per say_, but of the wolf, the whole thought of it.

But even with all this, all of my thoughts on not wanting to deal with Paul, I had to tell myself that one day. . . soon, I would face my fears and talk to him again. I had to, we had made so much progress that I couldn't let it just all go to waste.

On some level, I really wanted to get to know all of Paul Walker. It just couldn't be now.

* * *

**Friday Evening (Present)**

_As I kneeled there in my bedroom, facing my window, crying, and feeling like the world had played a cruel trick on me, I didn't take notice in the shadow that was behind me. . .or the quiet, smooth, quiet voice that breathed, "Hello."_

I gasped and turned around, staring wide-eyed at the pale, black-haired, ice-blue-eyed, half-vampire in front of me. My entire body went ridged, and all other thoughts went out of my head except for, _has he changed his mind? Did he come here to hurt me?_ I somehow managed to get out, "What are you doing here?"

Caden held both his hands faced palms out toward me, his face expression neutral as he took a step back, "I'm sorry. Maybe this is a mistake. . .I just wanted to see you. . .and maybe talk," he muttered, his voice low, and awkward.

I was shocked.

_He wanted to talk. . .to me. Was he serious? _

"Really?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise out my voice. "Why?" I became skeptical.

"Well, I um, wanted to ask you why you did what you did that day," he responded, coming closer to me.

"Where's your mother?" I questioned suddenly, ignoring him.

He shrugged casually, as if we were discussing the weather. "Gone. . .The wolves couldn't catch her. I'm pretty sure she's somewhere in Europe by now."

"Why aren't you with her?" I thought aloud, curious about him.

Caden gave me a look, one I couldn't decipher, before raising an eyebrow at me. "I don't really want to talk about that right now. I want to know why you stopped your brother from killing me."

I looked down at the ground, and crossed my legs on the floor. "You saved my life," I responded quietly. "I knew you weren't all bad. . .so I couldn't just sit there and let him kill you."

It was silent for a minute. All I could hear was the rain as it pitter-pattered again the roof of the house, and the wind blowing the trees wildly.

"Thank you," Caden said softly, and I looked up at him, as he frowned at me. "Why were you crying just now?"

I sighed, bring my hand to face and wiped away any stray tears. I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to even think about it, let alone talk about it. But as I watched his expression turn from confusion to curiosity I suddenly wanted a friend, someone there to know and listen without judging or pity.

So I just did it, I looked at Caden, this stranger, this half-vampire, in the eye and stuttered, tearfully, "I-I-I used to have leukemia, and then I went into remission. . .but now it's. . .now it's back. My cancer's back."

* * *

**ANN: Hoped you like it! I really struggled with the decision of having Hannah's cancer to come back or not. . .and it be honest, if I hadn't thought of the character Caden- and if so many people hadn't review and told me how much they liked him- I wouldn't have had Hannah's cancer return, but Caden added something special to this scene, I'm not sure what, but he's going to be a fun character to write about, and he may be in my sequel to this. . .We'll see. Tell me what you thought of Hannah's cancer returning! Please Review! Thanks- Anya!**


	33. Chapter Thirty: Caden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: This is a filler chapter, only because it needed to be there, and I wanted people to get some background info on Caden. But the ending is where the drama starts. Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Caden**

"Oh, um, should I-"

I held my hand up for Caden to stop talking, my breath was coming in ragged gasps, and I tried to calm it. I really didn't want to start balling right there in front of him. I didn't even know him, but my emotions didn't care, it didn't make me any less tearful. I probably should have felt embarrassed by this- him just standing there staring at me while I spilled my secret that I had tried to desperately to be keep from people. Knowing I looked ridiculous as I sniffled loudly, and brought my knees up to my chest.

Before I could even blink Caden was gone, leaving a gust of wind in his wake, and then was back again, kneeling in front me, holding out a wad of tissue for me to take. Which I did, pressing it to face, wiping at my tears again, and blowing my nose. When I finished I looked up at him, "Thanks. . .and sorry." My voice sounded raw.

Caden gave me a sympathetic look, while lowering himself all the way onto the ground into a sitting position, crossing his legs Indian style. "It must be very difficult for you to deal with. I can't imagine being sick- I've never been sick before, I've never even had a cold. . . But if you don't mind me asking, where is everyone? Don't you have a family?"

I shrugged, crumbling up the tissue in my fist. "Sometimes it feels like I don't. But you know I have a brother, Brady. And I have a mom, even if she doesn't act like one, and I had a dad, but he died when me and Brady were young. So I'm pretty much on my own- Bray used to be close with me, but things change I guess." I sounded pathetic. I felt like I was comparing myself to orphan Annie. "What about you?"

Caden sighed, and eyed me. "I knew you'd go and ask about me. Not that I shouldn't have expected it, I practically fell into the trap with that question, huh?" He laughed softly, and touched his fingers to his chin. "_Hmm_. . .where shall I begin?" Caden glanced at me. "Do you know anything about vampires, at all?"

I shook my head, my face grew hot. "No, I actually um, told Brady to shut up when he started talking about all that supernatural stuff. It kinda freaks me out, I guess."

"Well, I don't blame you, it's a lot to take in. First you find out your brother's a werewolf, and your boyfriend, and then me and my mom, plus you've got your own. . .struggles. It must be difficult."

"Yeah, tell me about it. . .and actually, Paul's not my boyfriend," I added, I don't know why I did, but it just came out of my mouth.

Caden's head whipped in my direction so fast that I instinctively jumped back, stunned. He had the weirdest expression on his face when his eyes met mine. "Are you sure?" he actually asked.

I made a noise of confusion. "Of course I'm sure, I think I would know whether or not I was dating Paul Walker. _Why? _Did we seem like we were together or something?"

Caden moved his eyes away from my face. "No- I, uh, never mind, I don't think I should have said anything. I was just surprised, is all."

Now I was curious. "Tell me," I demanded- which was either really smart, or really stupid considering that he was a half vampire, one who could probably kill me within a blink of an eye. Not that I thought he would or anything, but still, you could never be to careful- unfortunately I never practiced that little saying.

He placed a pale hand over his eyes, rubbing them roughly, making me wonder if he had a headache- or if he _even_ could. "How about I start from the beginning? Will it bother you if I go into some detail? I don't want to frighten you."

I hesitated a moment, then decided I might as well hear this, if I wanted my previous question answered. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Caden clasped his hands together, looking serious and rather calm at the same time. "Alright then, I guess I will begin when my father and mother met. They supposedly fell in love- or at least that's how my mother described it. She was human at the time, my father was not, but my mother was unaware. She assumed naturally, that he was just like everyone else. After about a year of being together, she became unhappy, and suspicious, so she followed him out when he snuck away in the middle of the night. Unfortunately he was going out to hunt, and she caught him right in the act of it. It freaked her out, seeing that, and she broke up with him. He wasn't so happy about that, he didn't want it, want her to be without him and with other guys, so, he um, well, he did some things to her, and she ended up pregnant. . .with me."

He paused.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" I asked, and without thinking placed a hand on his arm. The gesture made him jump, which naturally made me do the same, and remove my hand.

He passed me an apologetic look. "Sorry, you surprised me. Not many people would willingly touch someone like me." He tried to smile, and then frowned. "I'm fine, it's just difficult, telling a story like this, about two people who are suppose to be apart of me- it just doesn't add up, I guess. But never mind that now, where was I? _Oh, yes_, well, after my mother had become pregnant with me she was frightful, she wanted to have an abortion, but she knew that she would be unable to, considering that I was part vampire. . .The pregnancy, is very painful, was what she told me later on, she said the birth was horri-" Caden must have seen my expression, which was rather unpleasant, I wondered if I looked green. "I'll skip over that part. After I was born, she didn't know that I was venomous, and I bit her. She turned into a vampire within two days, and had been living the life of one ever since. We haven't heard from my father though, he took off after he got my mother pregnant, not that I care. My mother does though, a part of her I think still loves and longs for him. She's not a bad person Hannah, she's had to go through so much- not that I' m trying to make up excuses for her, but her life was hard, and she's done the best she could under the circumstances. I don't have to like the way she lives, or how she does things, but I still love her. She's all I have."

This time I placed my hand on Caden's arm knowingly. "I'm sorry," I said, because that's what you were suppose to say in these kinds of situations, where you didn't know what else to say, but knew that the other person needed some kind of comfort.

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago. I've come to terms with my past, and all that has haunted it," he replied, gently taking my hand off of him, and gracefully getting to his feet. "I best be going though. It's getting late, and I assume, your brother will be getting home soon."

Brady was going to be gone all night, at least that's what he said. He explained that he needed to patrol, and then would crash at Seth's for the night. But I decided to keep that piece of information to myself, I didn't want to sound like I was giving Caden some kind of invitation to stay the night- because that so wasn't the case here.

"Okay," I said casually, standing also, and starching my arms over my head. "You'll come back, though, right? We can hang out and stuff sometimes. . . maybe, I mean if you're going to be around, and if you want to," I think I sounded a tad desperate there.

Caden nodded, his blue eyes sparkled a bit. "That sounds nice. . . and I think I will be around for a while," he responded.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, like, how old are you exactly, because you look no older than eighteen," I commented, and stared at him critically.

He chuckled. "Physically I _am_ eighteen, but in actuality I'm 58." He watched my expression as he said this.

I had to admit I was shocked, but Brady told me about some of the other vampires that he knew, and they were way older, in there hundreds, so I wasn't like horrified or anything. I tried to keep my face neutral as I shrugged. "Cool," I said, keeping my voice light, some how knowing that this was the right way to act.

It seemed to work because Caden smiled at my approval- probably glad that I wasn't disgusted or repulsed. "Okay, well, I'm off, and I'll see you soon. Maybe we can have lunch or something soon," he voice held a question.

"Sure," I said, "Can you, err, eat. . .human food?" I wanted to know.

Caden snickered. "Yes, Hannah, I can indeed eat what you call human food. I prefer it, and as long as I'm not killing innocent people I will continue eating it."

I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help smiling a little. Caden would definitely make a good friend. . .but after he left I remembered something. . .he had never told me why he suspected that Paul and I were a couple.

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap. . ._

I groaned, blinking my eyes furiously, as I tried to get my bearings. After a few seconds I realized that I was on my living room couch. I must had fell asleep watching _Pride and Prejudice_.

Sitting up, I stretched my arms over my head, as the knocking on the door continued to progress.

When I stood up, I had to admit that I was nervous, glancing at the clock, it flashed 2:23 a.m., so obviously this wasn't just some person looking for my company. And I knew that it wasn't Brady because he would have just snuck in through the window. So as I stood in front of the door, my hand on the knob, it got harder to breath.

I twisted the handle, and pulled it open, popping only my head out.

Paul stood there, on my porch, a few feet away from me, wearing only a pair of cut-off's, hands trembling. His silver-gray eyes were blazing as they met mine. "Where is he?" he growled so lowly that I shivered and shrank back instinctively- I was actually. . ._afraid_.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, barely even getting the words out correctly.

Paul took a step closer, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably now. "The vampire, Hannah? Where is that _freaking _vampire at?"

* * *

**ANN: Whoa, even I'm scared by Paul's behavior, I can't wait to write this convesation that's going to take place in the next chapter! I know that there is no way Hannah is going to take the way Paul is talking to her, no way! Next chapter is going to be way intense. And I want to thank all my awesome readers and reviewers! You guys are super great, and I hope you liked this story, even if not too much went on until the end, but I promise I will make it up to you, in the next chapter which will be up by tomorrow! And I hope you all like Caden, he is such a sweetheart, and the type of friend Hannah needs right now! Please Review, thanks- Anya! =)))))**


	34. Chapter Thirty One: Yelling

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't update on Friday like I said I would, I just so busy, that I didn't have time. So, here's this chapter. It's a tad short, so I'm going to be posting up a second one in a few minutes after this one is up! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Yelling**

It took me a minute to comprehend what he was getting at, I was so confused, and scared, just staring at him while he stood there right in front of me and started shaking so violently. I thought he was going to phase right there- in front of me, and then I would be either seriously injured or dead.

And then he wanted to know where the vampire was- not the half vampire, or Caden. _Just the vampire. _And he didn't even ask it, he demanded it. Demanded I tell him right there on my doorstep at two-thirty in the morning no less.

The nerve that he had. "He's not here, if that's what you're asking. Not that it's any of your business," I replied sourly, more alert now.

Paul's stance didn't change, though he did stop shaking some. "Was he here, earlier?"

I wasn't going to make this easy for him. "I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep, considering the time. You're going to have to be more specific Paul."

He growled, actually growled- at me. Like I was one of his wolf buddies or something. I felt the urge to growl back, but all that came out was a huff. "Did that leech enter this house in the past ten hours?"

A direct question, with actual details. Finally. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to keep warm from the cold draft that was coming from the door. "Yes," I answered, dragging out the last word slowly.

Paul snarled at that. "What is wrong with you? Why didn't you call me, or at least your brother? He could have hurt you, Hannah. You could be dead!" His voice was low, but it held such hatred and violence in it that I was shocked.

"Why would I have to inform you about who I keep company with? You're not my parent, Paul. I can do as I please." I was agitated now, and still confused by his tone. We hadn't spoken in six days- though it was mainly my fault- but still, he could have done something about it. He could have tried to at least talk to me or tried to have a decent conversation with me before. I would like to think that I would have listened if he had tried. But now here he was, at this indecent hour, demanded things, and bossing me around as if I were a child.

Paul dragged his fingers through his hair roughly. "Why, Hannah? Why of all the people in this world, would I be paired with you?"

The question wasn't meant for me to answer, I don't even think I was suppose to hear it, he spoke so low, only merely breathing the words, but I caught them. "What's that suppose to mean?" My voice was colored with hurt, which was unexpected. "You're not stuck with me, Paul. You never were. We don't have to be friends. . .we don't even have to talk to each other anymore. I'm not the one who keeps coming back, that would be you," I tried to sound nasty, I wanted to mask my hurt with angry now. It was the best defense I had at that point.

Paul took a step closer, and gazed at me. He was still- all the violent tremors had left his body, leaving him tense. "And don't you ever wonder why that is, Hannah?. . .Answer me this- why am I always coming back? Why do I care so much? Why in the freaking world would I put myself through all this hurt, all the time, just so I can see your face. Answer me that, go on, since you seem to know everything now," he spoke loudly now, throwing his hands up in the air, spreading them wide, eyes glowing with anger and something else.

My façade was gone then, and I was left standing there in front of him feeling cold, and hurt, and oddly. . .alone. "I don't know," I whispered, shivering now.

"You don't know?" Paul asked, his lips curling up cruelly. His expression was one I hadn't seen in a while- not since he had caught a freshman kid staring at one of his many girlfriends longingly.

"No," I said, more firmly this time.

"You honestly can't guess why I follow you around all the time like a little lost puppy, since I've phased? You haven't found it odd how Jared's all the sudden in love with Kim, or how your brother is staying up at nights outside of Kim's window hoping to get a glimpse of Dimitria-"

"Stop it!" I cried, just about ready to close the door in his little cocky face. "Why are you being this way?"

Paul hands suddenly circled both my wrists, as he inched his face forward, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. "I'm being this way because I'm freaking in love with you! I've been in love with you for months. . .even before I imprinted on you. . .I just didn't know it. I didn't know why I would stare at you in class, or why I wanted to keep talking to you even after I was so cruel and obviously hurt you beyond repair. I felt awful for doing what I did to you, so much that I constantly tried to think of different ways to apologize. But it back fired, and every time I would try to have a conversation with you and apologize, I'd end up saying something jerky, or idiotic. And then, I phased, and got one look at you in that diner, and it was it for me. I was bound to you. . .forever. And you still hate me. . .even with the pull, you despise me, and what I am."

My eyes were starting to blur, as my lips trembled. I was overwhelm with fear. I couldn't even get the word, "Stop," out before Paul's lips came crashing down onto mine, hard.

And then, before I could even move, he was gone, being ripped of the porch, and pulled backwards.

My eyes widened as another figure was brought into view.

Relief washed over me.

* * *

**ANN: I know some of you may be really mad by how Paul acted, but try to pretend that you were in his head, and how he thinks of all of this. Hannah's letting a vampire in her house, but she won't even speak to Paul. He's fed up. . .They were making great progress, and then he phased, while trying to save her, and she freaks and won't even look at him. But she befriends a vampire, one whom she knows nothing about and just met. It's like she's chosen someone Paul hates, over him. He feels like he has no chance, all hope it seeming to slip away. And I might have to do another chapter in his POV soon, so we can see how miserable he is over all of this. But I hope this note, explains some of Paul's actions. Please Review!**


	35. Chapter Thirty Two: Rampage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters.**

**AN: Okay, this is a very, um, dramatic, chapter. . .at the end at least. I was really scared to post it, but I decided to just do it. Hannah, has a right to be dramamtic, sometimes, especiually, with everythig that has gone on lately with her. So, I hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Thirty Two**

**Rampage**

Brady stood in front of me as Jared and Seth pulled an unwilling Paul into the forest.

Brady's arms circling my shoulders as he dragged me all the way into the house, pulling me until we were in the living room, and then gently setting me down onto the couch.

Instinctively I pulled my legs up to my chest. I felt numb, and was unable to control the moisture that gathered in my eyes and overflowed down my cheeks.

Brady's eyes widen, as he bent down to be eye-level with me. "Hannah?" he said lightly, touching my arm. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No," I whispered. "He just scared me. . .I wasn't expecting. . .all that," I sniffled.

"What did he say?" Brady, grabbed my chin firmly, and made me look at him, repeating the question a few times, before I responded.

I tried to let the conversation with Paul replay in my mind. "What does, imprinting mean?" I asked, hoarsely.

Brady, swore, and stood up. He started mumbling things like, "Why of all days?" and "I'm gonna kill him, Sam better hold me back, because I'll do it."

"Brady?" I tried to get his attention, to get him to answer my question, but he wouldn't look at me until his ranting was over, which took a few more seconds.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, I can't tell you about it, that's up to Jerk Face," he said, and started pacing the length of the living room.

"Why can't you tell me? I don't want to talk to Paul," I whined, acting like a child, something that I mentally complained about to Paul a few minutes before.

"I know you don't, and you shouldn't have to. He had no right acting like he did- even though, you did provoke him with that little stunt you pulled earlier. Bringing a vampire into the house, Hannah? Come on, you should no better," Brady gave me a warning look, and in that look, it almost seemed like the roles were changed. Like he was suddenly the adult, chasting me, the child.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I had no idea he would freak out about Caden being in the house. . . And you now what, he shouldn't even be able to get upset over it. It's our house, not his, and I can bring anyone I want to over," I stated, wiping my hands over my face, drying any left over tears.

Brady stopped pacing and turned in my direction groaning. "I knew I should have stayed home with you today. With all the bad news, and the way you were acting. . .but no, you said you'd be fine. I shouldn't have believe that for a second, obviously, you're nowhere near fine. You're letting vampires into the house, and answering doors in the middle of the night-"

"That's not my fault," I protested. "And you wouldn't have stayed anyway. From what I hear, you're too busy having nightly stake out's under Dimitria's window."

Brady's eyes narrowed, and he growled. "How do you know about- _Paul? _You know, for someone who says that they want to go by the rules, he sure knows how to take the short cuts."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I just knew that Paul obviously hadn't been lying about Brady and his nightly whereabouts. . .so if he hadn't been lying about that, then he had to have been telling the truth- or some of the truth, when he said that he was in love with me. . .and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. The way he told me was. . .I couldn't even think about it. It wasn't a way I would have wanted it done, that's for sure, and then he forced himself upon me. It was uncalled for. As if I would be attracted to someone like that.

Right after I had seen Paul morph into a wolf, my entire view of him changed. I wasn't sure I wanted to be around him anymore. Being friends with him, was brought in for questioning. . .and then actually being in a relationship with him, was not even thought about at all. I still couldn't imagine it. Paul was sketchy sometimes. One minute he was this loving, caring, fun, sweet guy. And then he's this moody, rough, anger-filled wolf. There were two people, two completely different personalities that lingered inside Paul, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to get used to both of them.

"Why is Caden being in the house such a big deal?" I asked, hoping to start at the source of the so called _problem_.

Brady laughed without humor. "Well for one, he's part vampire, Hannah. He's our sworn enemy, and Paul hates vampires. . .a lot, way more than me, that's for sure. And second, you're inviting him into the house, that immediately makes anyone assume that you're alright with him being a vampire, but you won't even talk to Paul, because he's a wolf. And thirdly, he came on our territory. We have a treaty, and no vampire is suppose to be on our land, no matter what the circumstances are. Breaking the treaty is a death sentence. And-"

"Wait?" I was panicking now. "Are you saying, that you guys are going to kill Caden, just because he came onto our land?" My voice took on a screechy effect.

Brady winced. "Well, I don't know, Hannah, possibly-"

"What?" I jumped up from my seat. "You can't kill him, Brady! He didn't do anything wrong. He saved me. . .and he told me that he doesn't drink blood. He eats regular food, just like us."

A frown etched itself in Brady's features. "It doesn't matter. He's going to live forever, Hannah. It's unnatural."

I sneered. "So, are you! You're such a hypocrite. If you chose, you could live forever too! You're just as unnatural as he is. . .even more so, with this whole imprinting thing- yeah, you think I don't know that it has something to do with being a wolf, or whatever. And you guys all have your little secrets that you keep to yourselves! Well that's just fine! I have secrets too. And if I want to keep seeing Caden, I will, even if it means that I'll have to go somewhere he won't get killed," I was on a rampage now.

I headed to the front door, opening it, widely, and stared out in the direction of the forest, knowing exactly, what, and _who_, was out there. "Did you hear that, Paul? I don't have to listen to you, or answer you're retarded questions. And I don't love you! And if you lay one hand on Caden I'll never speak to you again! _Do you hear me, Paul?_ I'll hate you forever!"

* * *

**ANN: Again, very dramatic ending there, but yeah, Hannah, deserves to be dramatic sometimes. She's been through so much, and everyone keeps telling her what to do, so obviously she's going to act out, and do what she wants, which includes saying hurtful things, and rebelings against everyone's orders. Hope it wasn't too far-fetched. The next chapter will be up soon, and it's going to focus on Hannah's cancer, it was really hard to write about, but with the help of _Tag14_, I think I did an okay job of it. I'll try and update soon! Review, Thanks- Anya!**


	36. Chapter Thirty Three: Wearing Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Okay, here's Chapter Thirty-Three! YAY! Finally. And Whoa, I have reached up to 1,000 reviews! It's insane, seriously, I can't believe it! Thank you to all my awesome Reviewers. And a very special thanks to _Tag14_ for helping me with this chapter. I would have never been able to write all the details about Hannah's feelings and take on luekmia with out this awesome reader and reviewer. So a special shoutout to this person, Thank you very much! Read and Review Please. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Wearing Away**

A month went by. Thirty-three days had passed and I hadn't spoken to Paul since he had confessed of _being in love _with me. Confessed of imprinting on me- whatever the heck that meant. I still didn't know, and sometimes, more often than not, I wondered if I would ever get the chance to find out. I wasn't sure whether to believe Paul being in love with me, because how was that possible? I was just Hannah James, seventeen year old girl with leukemia, I wasn't anything special.

A part of me believe that Paul hated me. . .just a little bit. I hadn't said anything to him after he confessed his hopes and thoughts- or rather screamed them. I barely would look at him now when we passed in the hallways. He on the other hand had taken to now not glancing in my direction at all. He even went as far as skipping almost all the classes we had together, which consisted of Math and lunch.

I think what hurt him the most though was that I started hanging out with Caden now. . .a lot. And I knew that Paul was aware of it, every now and then I feel his presence when Caden and I are together either at the library or at some restaurant eating dinner. It could just be paranoia, or maybe just my very active over imagination hoping that he'd just pop up out of nowhere, apologizing for acting like such a jerk that day.

But it never happened.

Paul never came to me, asking, or begging for anything. And I had a strong feeling that he never would.

As the month of April progressed, my strength was disappearing and brownish-purplish bruises were forming on different parts of my body, becoming more visible each day. I had become accustomed to wearing long-sleeved shirts and long pants, though the weather was getting warmer. My bones and joints ached, and most days, I didn't want to even get out bed. Almost everyday I would have a migraine, and often after I would eat I would throw-up. But now, just making myself eat had become a challenge. I was losing weight again, and fast. The only good thing was that I hadn't and wouldn't be losing my hair. I wasn't doing chemo anymore.

I needed a bone marrow transplant. That's what Doctor Cullen informed us that Saturday, after Paul had his little freak-out. I didn't cry after hearing the news, honestly I didn't have any kind of reaction.

And as it got closer to the end of the month, I slept longer and longer.

"Han?"

I felt the warm large hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me.

"Hmm?" I wasn't ready to come back to reality yet.

"How are you feeling?" Brady's low voice sounded in my ear.

The only good thing that came out of this whole mess was that Brady and I had restored out broken relationship. He was once again my rock. The one I could depend on when I felt like I had no one else anymore. He apologized for the way he acted before, mainly blaming it on the whole phasing thing, not that that was really any excuse, but I forgave him. He was my only brother, and I had remember that.

"Perfect," I mumbled sarcastically.

He grunted. "Glad you still have your sense of humor intact. But you need to wake up real fast, you have to take your medication."

Doctor Cullen had prescribed some pain medication for my soreness, and dizziness.

I groaned softly, but managed with great difficulty to push myself up onto my elbows, while resting my head against the back of the couch. I had fallen asleep while watching TV. Putting my hand out, Beady dropped the tiny tablets into my palm, handing me a glass of cranberry juice.

I popped pills into my mouth, chasing it down with the juice quickly.

"What time is it?" I questioned, yawning, and stretching while wincing as my joints protested.

"It's like seven at night. You fell asleep right after coming back from school, so I'd say you've been out like, four and half hours," he estimated, looking concerned at this information, before focusing on me. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

I didn't want to answer that. My symptoms had been more pronounced than the first time. More painful, and it coming swifter. It scared me. I was constantly wondering what would happen to me. What if a bone marrow donor wasn't found in time? Would I die quickly? And would I have to suffer in this pain the entire time?

It was a horrifying possibility.

And I knew Brady felt. . .guilty, extremely so, because he wasn't able to be tested as a possible match. Doctor Cullen explained to me in private that his wolf genes were too strong, and even if he were a match, it wouldn't work. His blood was different now, as were everything else that was a part of his body. I would die instantly if I was given his bone marrow.

So now my only option was to wait it out, and hope that somewhere out there, there was a person that would be able to heal me and my illness that was killing me slowly.

"I'm fine, Brady. It's nothing to worry over," I said, lying with ease.

Brady gave me a critical look before sighing. "I can't tell whether your telling the truth or not," he sounded angered by this. "But I just wanted to tell you that _he_ called while you were asleep."

_He_, which meant Caden. Brady didn't like to say his name, and after awhile I got mad at him referring to Caden as a leech, bloodsucker, etc. So he calls Caden, _him_, or _he_, or some times if he's feeling agitated, _it_.

I bit my lip. "Did he say anything?" I asked, turning my body, so my legs hung off the side of the couch.

Brady scoffed to himself, and backed up a little. "Yeah, the blo-, _it_ wanted to know if you wanted to go out and see a movie with him, or something like that. But I told him no, because obviously, if he had any common sense, he would know that it's way too cold for you to be out at this time."

"It's almost May, Bray. I'm sure it's not that chilly out right now. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd not talk to people for me, like I'm not able to. And if I wanted to go, I'd go," I answered somewhat abrasively.

"Sure, sure," Brady said, and gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his blue eyes. I knew that seeing me like this was killing him a little. I just hoped that soon it would be over, one way or another.

* * *

I had told Kim in the beginning of April about my cancer. She had came over one day during the week when I missed school because I wasn't feeling up to it. She had brought over my homework for me, with out me knowing she was coming in advance. When I had answered the door, I was wearing a flimsy tank top, and shorts. The bruises on my arms and legs were visible, and so was my thinness. But when Kim had seen me like that she had completely freaked out. Asking insane questions about whether or not my mom was abusive, or if I was self inflicting the bruises myself- don't ask how I would be capable of dong that.

After a few minutes of letting her crazy ranting go on, I sat her down in my living room, and told her. Some part of me expected her to be a little sad about this, and probably feel sorry for me, but I was completely floored when she actually hugged me and cried. . .which ended in me holding on tighter to her, and crying just as hard along with her.

Kim had become an amazing supporter and friend, bringing me soups and stuff, with vegetables, and taking away all the junk food I tried to consume in her presence. She thought that if I ate healthier, I would magically get better. Even if it was an insane theory, I still appreciated all her efforts.

Dimitria, after she found about the leukemia reoccurring, apologized, and actually helped Kim out by coming with her to bring me stuff. Sometimes she'd drop Kim off so she could sleepover at my house. I was shocked that Dimitria would do that, considering how every time she came within fifty-feet of the house, Brady was on high alert, watching her every move word.

* * *

Right now it was May first, and summer was approaching quicker with every day that went by. I had just gotten back from a doctor's appointment, with no good news. Nothing had changed, and my condition was. . .getting worse. I felt like my body was wearing away, slowing parts of me seemed like they had just given up, not wanting to work or fight for life any longer.

When mom dropped me off in the driveway, with a kiss, and drove away, off to one of her secret affairs, I was already feeling so down. I trudged slowly and painfully up the front stairs only to be greeted by an envelope taped the front door with my name on it, in Paul's unmistakable messy scrawl.

My heart leaped into my throat just at those six little letters on the front of the paper. Shakily, I looked around my front yard, hoping that he'd magically appear, or I'd at least get a glimpse of him, But there was no such luck. So, I grabbed the envelope, and rushed as quickly as my body would let me into the house, the letter tucked safely under my arm.

My brain was thinking of so many things at once, my mouth was becoming dry, and I was starting to tremble, for either being cold, or nerves, I wasn't sure which. When I had closed the front door after entering I was ready to rip open the envelope, but something stopped me. . .prevented me from doing it. It was the strangled noise that came from the couch in the living room.

I debated for half a second about what to do. Go up straight to my room, and open the note that Paul had written, or turn my head a few inches to the right and see who the sound came from.

The noise won out, as it sounded again.

I glanced in that direction, only to suck in a breath, as I stared at my little brother, Brady, who was cuddled on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. . . crying.

I swallowed loudly as I took in this sight. "Brady?" I whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Brady didn't respond, just shook his head, as the tears kept coming. He didn't even try to hide them or wipe them away, he just let it happen, as this horrible gasping noise let him every few seconds.

Slowly I approached, him, letting my sweater slid off my arms and onto the floor. I walked carefully around him, afraid that any sudden movement would set him off.

Lowering myself onto the edge of the couch, I placed my hand on his forearm, gently. "Brady, come on, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Did something happen?" I begged for him to tell me.

He wouldn't look at me, and shook his head again, but I couldn't tell if it was in agreement with what I had said, or disagreement. But finally after a few more harsh, ragged breaths, he breathed, "Dimitria has a son, and it's Evan's."

I think my breath caught, and I'm definitely sure my heart stopped at his words.

My first thought was, _She told him? _And my second was, _Oh, God, what do I say?_

I opened my mouth, hoping something would come out, some good strong advice, or reassurance at least, but nothing happened. I was going to try again, but then Brady's dead blue eyes turned to me. "She told me you knew." The way he said it was so casual, almost robotic. It didn't stop me from flinching though.

"Brady, I-"

"It's fine," he caught me off quietly. "I'm not. . .I'm not mad at you, Hannah."

My eyes were probably bulging out of their sockets at this point. He wasn't mad. It was. . .absurd, because he should have been mad, furious even. But he wasn't. I could see that in Brady's eyes though, that he wasn't angry, he was just sad.

"What's that?" his voice was so low that I almost didn't hear him.

I glanced down at what he was pointing at.

The letter that was still nestled in my left arm safely, just waiting to be read.

"Nothing," I breathed. "It's not important."

My brother was in pain, it was so clear, and so heartbreaking.

The letter for now, would have to wait. Brady needed me.

* * *

**ANN: Hope you liked it. I'll try and update soon. The next few chapters will be crucial! And you'll neve believe who's going to be the one to save Hannah's life. It's going to be dramatic, and I can't wait til you all see what the note says! Thanks, all, Review Please. -Anya.**


	37. ChapterThirty Four: Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**AN: Okay, here's Chapter 34. Hope it's alright. I'm really tired, and I just want to go to sleep and eat Chinese- in that order. Please Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Letter**

"How about some soup?" I asked, getting a bit impatient. It was nearing nine p.m., and I still hadn't read the letter from Paul, because I had been sitting here, next to Brady who was in a semi-catatonic state.

He didn't answer when I asked if he wanted food. He'd just sit on the couch, staring straight ahead at the wall- not at the TV, that I turned up till it was blaring so he would have something to take his mind of Dimitria and Kieran- or Kai, which was apparently Dimitria's son's middle name, and nick name. Somewhere in-between crying, and staring off into space, Brady mentioned that little fact, I don't know why he did, but he decided to share it with me, and then cry some more. The conversation kind of went like this- "His names, Kieran, but Dimitria said they call him Kai. . . If that was our child we would have picked out the name together," Brady whispered it, and then said nothing else.

I was starting to wonder if delirium was taking over yet.

I was getting annoyed now. All I wanted to do was go up to my room and read the letter. "Fine, forget the soup. Chinese? I'll order you some shrimp fried-rice, and egg-rolls. How does that sound? I'll even leave some cash on the counter for you, and all you have to do is answer the door and pay the guy."

Still no answer. Luckily he had stopped crying at some point though, so that was a plus. I snapped my fingers a few times, trying to get his attention, but that obviously didn't work, so I had to make myself trudge over to him, and flick him on the head a few times- which ended up hurting more than I anticipated, I wasn't sure if that was from him being a wolf, or from him being born with an unnaturally hard head.

"Braden, did you hear me?" I demanded, speaking loudly.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled lowly, never taking his eyes off the wall, or moving.

Throwing up my hands, agitatedly, I turned on my heel, swiped the unopened envelope off the coffee table, and headed to my room.

After I whipped off my clothes, and changed into warm pajamas, I climbed into bed with the envelope. Holding it in my hands, I felt nervous all of the sudden. There were no distractions now, and I could open the letter finally, but did I really want to? I mean, I wasn't really sure what the contents of the note said. For all I knew Paul could be telling me to leave him alone now. He could have found someone else. . .He might be done with trying to fight for me.

Not that I could really blame him. I was pretty stubborn, and I never really gave him a chance to prove himself.

Slowly, I slid my finger under the seal, and opened it carefully, before unfolding the note.

With a critical, and cautious eye, I read the contents-

_Dear Hannah,_

_It's Paul- but I'm wondering if you already knew that. My handwriting is pretty unique- or sloppy, or both, I guess. Can you tell I'm nervous? And would you believe me if I said that this is the seventeenth time I tried writing this? Because it is. The first time I decided to do this in a letter was the day after I phased in front of you. I could see it in your eyes that you needed an explanation, but you weren't going to listen to me tell it, so I wondered if you'd read it off a paper. Maybe doing that would make it easier, I didn't know- I still don't. _

_But anyway, I was going to write this really amazing letter, explaining everything to you, hoping that you would read it and. . .I don't know what I expected to happen. That you'd run to me with open arms? Possibly, or at least that's the way I fantasized it. But in reality, when I actually made myself sit down and write, I couldn't get it down on paper. I wasn't sure how to explain the things I wanted to, Hannah, and I think it was because I was afraid that you wouldn't give the letter a chance- wouldn't give me a chance. I questioned whether or not writing this all down was even worth it so many times._

_And then, I had to go and mess everything up by patrolling around your house that night- the one when I caught that half-vampire's scent outside of your house. I'm not sure if anyone's told you this, but I really hate those bloodsuckers, Hannah. And I know that that's not a good enough reason for the way I acted, but you have to- please, understand how I felt that night. I wanted to be near you so bad, all I could ever think about is you. . .It's still that way, but when I caught that scent, the leech's scent on the side of your house, I got paranoid. At first I thought that he was curious, but I had a feeling that it went deeper than that, and when I smelt his scent on your window, I lost it._

_I shouldn't have shouted what I did. That doesn't mean it's not true, because it was- all of it, but I shouldn't have done things that way. I was suppose to tell you about the imprinting. I don't know how I would have explained it in person, but I'm going to try to get you to understand things right here in this letter. _

_You're my imprint, Hannah. _

_It's almost like falling in love at first sight, but not entirely. It's fate's way of telling us wolves that we've found our mate. There's a lot of different theories of why we imprint, but I think that it's just a faster way of finding our true loves quickly. And I bet you think I'm completely whipped, saying all these things, but it's true. Kim is Jared's imprint, and Dimitria's Brady's. Other wolves have imprinted too, it's suppose to be rare, but I don't see how, when half the pack has already done it. _

_And, I'm probably not explaining this right, considering how I always mess everything up, but Hannah, you're my soul mate. Don't think that it's just some creepy wolf thing, because it's not, like I said before, I have always thought that you were beautiful, and an amazing person. _

_And even before I phased I keep trying to think of ways to apologize to you, and to get you to want to be with me again. I think all of this has to do with the fact that I love you. I love you, Hannah. . .I'm completely in love with you, and it's just that simple. It's not a theory, or a thought, or some crazy crush that might go away later. It's a plain and simple fact, and my love for you- it's not going away. _

_Please don't think you have to return my feelings though. Because you don't. You have a choice Hannah. You can be with whomever you want- even that. . .Caden. I'm not going to say it won't hurt, because the most painful thing I'll ever experience is losing you, but if that's what you want, if it makes you happy. . .then that's all I can ever ask for. I need for you to be happy._

_I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm sorry for being a horrible friend, for not telling you things sooner, for being an awful protector. . .and for being a coward. It's selfish, and pathetic of me for doing things this way. Explaining everything in a letter? It's spineless of me, but I'm afraid. I have been this whole time. I'm scared to death of what your going to say and think when you read this. I already know what I think of me, but I just hope that you have a little more faith in me than I do. _

_-Paul_

A few tears slipped down my cheek as I read Paul's words. It was the most honest thing I had ever read in my life, and it from a boy who was in love with me.

Confessions of honest to God love didn't happen that often in my world. Mom hadn't spoken those words to me since I was little, Brady didn't say them often even if I already knew that he loved me.

Paul's confession was. . .I don't know, but it did something to me. It made stomach clench, and my eyes water, and I couldn't help but smile. Paul Walker loved me, was in love with me.

But suddenly I started to feel dread as the realness of it all dawned on me. Paul was in love with me, but what would happen if I died? If I couldn't stay strong enough to beat the cancer that was trying so hard to kill me.

Leaving the note on my bed, I rushed down the stairs to find Brady in the kitchen, standing in front of the sink, staring out the small window that showed our vast backyard.

"Can't sleep?" Brady asked, not turning around to look at me.

I walked slowly, barefoot on the tiled floor, my feet making a smacking sound until I came to a stop at Brady's shoulder. "Uh, no not really. You?"

He laughed without humor, pressing his fingers into his closed eyelids. "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Every time I try to. . . Well, let's just say unpleasant thoughts occur."

I leaned my head on his arm. "Things will work, Bray. You just got to give them time," I assured.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you've got someone who's willing to do anything for you, whenever you need him there. _Me? _I've got no one. I bet Dimitria's introducing Evan to his long-lost baby as we speak, while I'm just standing here, waiting for my heart to shrivel a little at a time until there's nothing left," he said bitterly.

I remembered what Paul said in the letter, about Brady imprinting on Dimitria. So, basically, Brady was in love with her. That thought scared me.

"What would happen, if say, she does choose, Evan. . . What would happen to you?" I stared up at him with searching eyes.

Brady shrugged, and looked away. "Nothing, physically at least. But mentally and emotionally, I would be crushed. I love her, and to see her with someone else. . .some one who's part of the pack, the guy who had a baby with her? Oh, God, Hannah it makes it ten times worse. You have no idea what it'll feel like if she goes with him, and asks him back into her life, if they fall in love-" he stopped talking, and clenched his shaking hands into fists.

I didn't want to get him upset, but there were things I needed to know about. "What if. . .let's say, Dimitria died. What would happen to y-"

"I'd die too," Brady choked out.

My breath caught as his response. "Why? Because she's your imprint?"

He gave me a sharp look.

"I know about all of it, Paul wrote me this letter, explaining it all. . ." I let my voice trail off.

"Well, yeah, because she's my imprint, meaning she's the only reason I live and breathe is because of her now, and if that's taken away. . . Them there's nothing keeping me together and alive any longer- Why do you want to-" Brady's eyes pierced mine. "You're not going to die, Hannah. That's what this is about isn't? Do you really think you're going to die? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you lying about how much pain you're really in-"

"No," I growled. "It was just a simple question, one that makes a lot of sense to ask, considering how I have cancer and we haven't found a donor yet."

"We will though. There's going to be a perfect match out there for you. . .and you'll get the surgery, and then get better. No worries."

No worries? I was terrified, now not only of not finding a donor, but of Paul suffering right along with me. I couldn't let that happen. As I stood there in our small kitchen, just me and Brady, I knew what needed to be done. What would be best for Paul would be if I left him alone. . .at least until I knew whether I was going to live or not. I wouldn't make us both suffer for my illness. I couldn't.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Five days. Five whole dragging long days went by and there was no response from Hannah since I left that envelope containing the letter that bared my soul on her door.

Should I have been surprised? No. Not really.

She had that half-bloodsucker to take my place- not that I really had a place there with her anyway. It wasn't like she loved me- heck, she barely could stand being friends with me. So why not dump and forget about me, it's not like she can't replace me, because she has, with a pale, cold, hard, blood drinker. It's like substituting a dog with a rock- minus the blood drinking that went on. And of course who wouldn't want a rock instead of a dog? I mean you don't have to feed or walk it, it's just there, lifeless, and listening.

Maybe I was just being bitter, and needy, but I missed Hannah so. . .bad, that it literally pained me picturing her with that leech. I had so many questions. Why had she been okay with being friends with a vampire, but shunning me out? Is she with him now? Are they in love? Does she ever think of me? The list went on and on, and the questions just became more paranoid. The pack didn't want to be around me anymore, I was bringing down their mood with my depressing thoughts.

Walking down the path away from my house, I looked around to make sure no one was in sight before I leaped into the woods and phased. Running, always calmed me down when I was over-analyzing things. When I ran in wolf form at top speed my mind cleared up, and I felt free, even if it was for those few moments, it was all worth it.

I felt it as another wolf phased somewhere to the east of First Beach, but I didn't stop running towards the north of La Push.

"Paul," It was Jared. I could see into his mind, his thoughts surrounded Kim. They had made up a few weeks before, becoming inseparable ever since. It made me sick. . .and a little jealous.

"What?" I responded, picking up speed, hoping that he would leave soon. I just wanted to be alone to drown in my misery.

"Paul, stop. You have to get to Forks Hospital," His thoughts were controlled, focusing only on Kim, but it was forced, like he was making himself think in that direction.

"Why would I need to be there?" I growled, agitated that he was hiding something from me.

"It's. . .Hannah."

* * *

**ANN: Please Review.**


	38. Chapter Thirty Five: Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**AN: Here's Chapter 35. Hope you like it. Thanks for the amazing and overflowing amount of Reviews. You guys rock, and are so supportive and encouraging. Love you all! Please read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Comfort**

_Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . ._

Darkness was all I had known for the longest time. Every time I tried to reach out and grasp something familiar or living, I'd fall back into unconsciousness, drowning in a sea of unknown. Different noises, and cries surrounded me, pulling the little use of my senses I seem to still have left into reality, but then they would leave and I'd be left back in the dark.

I'm unsure of how long I just laid there- wherever there was- until I finally began to gain awareness. The first thing that I seemed to notice was the overwhelming smell of Lysol and a constant beeping noise.

I didn't want to open my eyes- I wasn't even sure if I could, they felt heavy, like they were being taped down. But I didn't want to submerge back into the unknown, so with great effort, and concentration, my numb eyes fluttered opened.

A hospital room. That was were I was, laying on a thin white mattress, with worn sheets, hooked up to a whole bunch of machines. The realness of it all was suddenly hitting me, and the feeling of terror took over.

What had happened?

The last thing I remembered was. . .being at Kim's house. . .

"_No!" Dimitria screamed. _

_Evan lunged at Brady, his arms outstretched. _

_They collided with a sickening crunch. Both bodies were shaking and moving too fast to properly see what was happening. _

_I knew something needed to be done. They were both about five seconds from phasing, and Kim, Dimitria, Kai and I were too close for my liking. I knew it was likely one of us could be hurt. _

"_Stop it!" I shouted after them, but it was no use, they were far past humanity, instinct was taking over and the wolf wanted out. _

_Throwing my arms out, I grabbed Dimitria by the collar of her shirt, yanking her backwards with as much strength as I could possibly manage. It wasn't easy though, she had Kai in her arms, and she wasn't helping out by resisting against me. "Please, move," I gritted through clenched teeth, tugging, and throwing a look at Kim who was staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of her, while her cell was pressed to her ear. I was praying that she was calling for some sort of help, because God knew we needed it. . .desperately. _

_The sound of clothes shredding was the first thing that was heard, and then there was growling, and snapping. _

_Dimitria screamed finally letting me pull her too a safe distance, Kim moved back to, and was shouting into the phone, but I couldn't hear what she was saying over the growling and crying from Kai. _

_Evan had Brady pinned under him and he was snarling. _

_Dimitria shouted something. . . _

I blinked as the memory of last event played in my mind. What had happened? And why was I in the hospital? Slowly, I turned my head to the side, and instantly my gaze collided with silver-grey eyes that were staring back at me cautiously.

I sucked in a breath, and watched as he opened his mouth as if were going to say something, but then he shook his head and closed it, and just continued to stare at me, with a stoic expression on his face.

My bed started vibrating. Alarmed I looked around, and saw that it was Paul's hand that was on the side my the bed, his fists were clenched, almost turning white.

"Paul-"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he voice came out as a harsh growl.

I flinched back. "What?" I asked, my voice was raw, and I coughed a few times, trying to make it stop hurting.

Paul's face was contorted in an angry sneer, and his eyes were as hard as shards of glass. "That you were _sick_," he spat. "Was I ever going to be informed? Or was it going to be a surprise? Were you waiting until you were too sick to get out of bed to spring it on me?"

My mind went blank momentarily, and it took me a minute to figure out what he was referring to. _The leukemia._ Was that why I was in the hospital? "Paul-"

"Was I not trust worthy enough to know? What? Did you think I was going to spread the news all around school?" He ranted on, his voice taking on an inhuman tone.

It was the second time he cut me off, and my fuse was shortening. I had woken up from unconsciousness less than a minute ago and he was starting on me already?

"I don't need to justify my actions to you." It would have sounded way cooler if my voice didn't sound like one of chain-smoker's.

"No, you _don't. _But I figured that I was at least a little important to you, Hannah. But I guess I expected too much right? You obviously don't care how I feel-"

"I don't care?" I exclaimed, wising I could jump out of this stupid hospital bed that was holding me hostage. "Are you freaking going there with me, Paul? Of course I care about you! Why do you think I didn't tell you?"

His expression sobered a tad, and he leaned forward. "That makes absolutely no sense, Hannah what so ever," he said lowly.

I groaned, and closed my eyes, finding it easier to talk to him with out having to look at his face. "At first, yes, I didn't trust you, and I was scared that you were going to tell people, and. . .make fun of me or whatever. But when the cancer came back. . .I couldn't tell you because, I knew that it would affect you too, and I didn't want you to go through that." The words flowed out of my mouth in a whisper.

Warmth spread through me as Paul's large warm hand swept across my forehead, brushing loose strands of hair from my face. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, and met his clouded ones.

"Hannah," he said my name with awe and sadness.

I swallowed, and kept my gaze trained on his. "Paul," I breathed, as he scooted closer to my body, and bent his head, his eyes never leaving mine as he hesitantly pressed his warm lips against mine.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't, not with the way Paul was looking at me. The feelings that went through me were so raw, and overfilling that I was in shock, and didn't react until he put more pressure on my mouth with his.

My heart was beating rapidly, and I tried to calm it, knowing I had a heart monitor on. . .but then all the reasons to care flew out the window with my anger and stubbornness as I leant into the kiss, and slowly ran my hands up Paul's strong arms until I locked them securely around his neck.

Paul broke the kiss a minute later, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hannah, I want you to know that I'm not leaving. I can't. . .won't let you go through this alone. It's not possible to stay away from you any longer. When we're not together, it hurts. I need to be with you. Please tell me we can be together, that you'll give us a chance. . .give _me_ a chance, for real." The love and sincerity in Paul's eyes were overpowering, it nearly took my breath away.

My hands fell from his shoulders, and landed limply in my lap. I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell him what he needed to hear. "How long have I been out for?" I knew it was a mood killer, but I had to know. Everything was happening a bit too fast at that moment.

The light in Paul's eyes dimmed, and he released his hold on me, taking a step back. "Four days. You were putting too much pressure on your body. You were too weak to be doing what you were, and I guess with what happened with Brady and Evan, it just added to it, and everything got loaded on you at one time."

"How's Brady. . .and Evan?" I asked, wondering why Brady wasn't here.

Paul's semi-calm demeanor changed just like that. His shoulders stiffened, and his eyes darkened.

"Paul?" My voice shook. What if Brady wasn't okay? What if Evan had really hurt him? "Is Brady alright?"

He slid his hand over mine, squeezing it gently. "Brady's fine, Hannah." It was the way he said, "_Brady's _fine," that made me raise my eyebrows.

"And Evan?" I wondered aloud.

Paul looked down. "Evan's dead," he whispered.

My blood whooshed in my ears. I think my heart stopped working at that point. "Dead?" I breathed, shaking my head. That couldn't be right.

"Three days ago, the day after you passed out, a vampire showed up on our land. . . Evan, being Evan, who thinks he can do everything tried to take her down by himself without calling for help. . .and she bit him. The poison killed him before Sam, Seth, or Collin could even reach him," Paul choked, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry," he wiped at his face with the hand that wasn't holding onto mine. "It's just that. . .he was a part of the pack. He was a brother."

I sat there stunned. Evan was dead. A vampire killed him. I ran the hand that had an IV attached to it, over Paul's cheek. "It's fine to cry, Paul. You've been through a lot these few days. Your hurting," I tried to sound soothing, but probably failed as my own tears welled up.

Paul eyed me warily, and sighed. "Great, now I've got you crying," he grumbled, and gathered me in his strong arms, placing my head on his shoulder as he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

It was silent for a few moments as we just stayed like that, holding onto each other. I still couldn't process it though. Evan was gone. He was only seventeen, and had his whole life ahead of him, and he was gone forever. "How's Dimitria?" I whispered against Paul's neck.

"She wouldn't come out of her room that first day. When Brady went to tell her the news- It was a bad idea sending him to do it. She was hysterical. She broke her arm after punching Brady in the chest so hard, but she's tough. Wouldn't let anyone patch her up until five hours later. But after Brady took her to see Doctor Cullen to get her arm fixed. . .something happened, I'm not sure what, but I could see it in Brady's head. . . I think she's going to be okay though. Her and Brady both will be," he murmured.

"Poor Dimitria, and poor Kieran. He'll never know his father." It was a sad thought to think about. "Was the vampire caught?"

Paul's grip tightened. "Yes," he breathed in a shuddering breath. "It was, uh, Caden's mother. Sam and Seth killed her." he pulled his face back to look at me, watching my expression guardedly.

I kept my face neutral, but my heart was breaking for Caden. I knew it had to hurt, even if his mother was pure evil, and despised him, it would have to be hard to not care about something like that. "Does Caden know?" I dared to ask.

Paul nodded solemnly. "I was the one to tell him. He surprisingly took it. . .well, more calmly than I had ever expected. He even apologized for what she did to Evan."

I bit my lip. I knew it was pointless to even ask, but I had to know for sure. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Paul placed a soft kiss to my forehead before whispering, "Yes. He came here to check on you yesterday, before leaving me a letter for you." He reached his arm out towards the bedside table, and picked up a folded piece of paper. "Here," he pressed it into my palm. "I don't specifically know where he went, but he said something about heading to Europe."

My hand tightened around the paper in my hand, holding it securely in my palm. I pressed myself against Paul's chest, burying my face under his chin. "I'll read it later," I told him. "But for now. . .Hold me?"

* * *

**ANN: Hope it was enjoyable. Wait a few minutes, and you'll see my Author's Note I'm posting up. . . It's pretty important. Thanks for reading. . .Please Review. Thanks- Anya.**


	39. Sorry, But Another Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

**I don't mean to annoy anyone with updating with an author's note, but I have some pretty important news here- There won't be many chapters left to this story. Maybe like two.**

**And I know, that seems insane, but it's true.**

**When I first began this story, I had a goal that I knew I had to reach, and once that goal was over, and done with, so was the story. I wanted Hannah to finally forgive Paul- and as you can see, it's pretty much getting there, and then I needed for Hannah to be get better and be cured- that's coming up. And I'm sorry, if people aren't happy with that, but I've been on this story since May, that's five whole freaking months.**

**I have no idea where the time went to be honest, one minute I was on the prologue, and then the next I'm writing out the thirty fifth chapter, and I'm like _What? _Because that's crazy.**

**And I might as well get this little truth out now- I had never planned to finish this story in the very beginning. I lost interest after about the fifth chapter or so, and I think I took a break. . .**

**But then all those amazing Reviews came in, and I actually started to miss writing about Hannah and Paul, so I continued, and now here I am with over 70,000 words, on the 35 Chapter, and over 1,000 Reviews.**

**It's insane, and completely amazing all at once. And if it were up to my heart, I would continue this story until I'm well over the age of 19, but, well, my brain, thankfully has become more reasonable, and has told me to stick with my original plan- Meet my goal, and end this story already.**

**I desperately need to wrap this up so I can start on my sequel that's been stuck in my head and has been needing me to write it out like soon before I explode of overloaded thoughts and ideas.**

**I love all of you guys, and I really hope you will read the sequel, and give it a fair chance. There's going to be lots of Caden in it. . .and Kai. . .let's just say that. And it's going to be about the next generation of the wolf pack. It's mainly focusing on Paul and Hannah's children, Brady and Dimitria's children- which is going to consist of Kieran (Kai) and their daughter, Jacob and Nessie's children, Sam and Emily's children, and Caden of course. I can't wait for you guys to see who he ends up with! It's going to be insane. There will be about three main couples that will be the focus of the story, and their struggles with imprinting, forbidden love, and all that. . . But I'm hoping to finish this story, Regrets and Forgiveness soon, like by next week so I can start on my sequel. Believe me, I will try my very hardest not to disappoint! Thank you all, my amazing readers and reviewers. -Anastasia.**


	40. Chapter Thirty Six: Healed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, except my own.**

**AN: Okay, this is so sad to admit, but this is the last chapter! Don't be mad, I know, it's really depressing, but I had to finish this eventually. But don't worry, there is going to be an epilogue, that I will post some time this week, and then it's onto the sequel. I can't wait for it! But without further ado, here is chapter 36, the last official chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Healed**

Dr. Cullen had came into the room some time after Paul and I talked. He checked my vitals, and said he had some good news, but he wasn't going to tell me until a little later. I would have protested, and demanded to know at that minute, if my stomach hadn't growled so loudly, which immediately had Paul jumping off the bed, and rushing to get me some food in the cafeteria.

When I was finally alone, just me and the heart monitor beeping away, I unfolded the note Caden had left to me, and scanned the neatly written scrawl carefully-

_To my dearest friend Hannah James,_

_If you are reading this, then you have finally awoken. I wish I could have been there with you to see your eyes flutter open, but I know that it wasn't my right to be there. It was Paul's. From what I've witnessed in the past few hours, is something I regret admitting, but to not speak the truth would be a poor decision, I might come to be repentant about later. _

_So, with out further ado, I admit that I've seen a gentler side of the shape-shifting kind. Paul was most kind to me, while informing me of the destruction my mother had caused, and then the death of her, which was inevitable. I will confess that I am terribly saddened by my mother's passing, but, there was no other way, and I'm aware of that. _

_I just wanted for you to know that you were and are a very dear friend to me, Hannah, a friend that I shall cherish for the rest of my life. I know it seems absurd, me taking to you so quickly, but that's how things work in the way of the lives of the supernatural. We are not normal, so therefore neither are our actions. _

_I'm heading out towards Northern Europe. I have been informed by some very reliable sources that I have a half sister in that direction, and I hope to find her, maybe reconcile our long lost relationship. Getting away will be good for me, it'll help me clear my head, and lead me in the direction I want to take life in._

_I'm not sure if or when I will be coming back. But Hannah, no matter what happens, in my life or yours, I have a very good feeling that we will see each other again. I'm almost positive of it. _

_Thank you for being so kind to me, and letting me be there for you and listening to me, and offering advice. Thank you for going to see a movie with me so I didn't have to sit and eat popcorn alone, and thank you for accepting me for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Shy Friend Caden Danvers._

I couldn't stop that smile that etched itself on my face. I told myself that I wouldn't be sad about Caden's leaving, because I too knew that one way or another we would run into each other again. I might have to wait a few decades, but I knew eventually Caden would come back.

I was so immersed in the letter that I didn't hear the door open, or the soft clicks of the heels that came toward the bed, until Dimitria was standing right in front of me frowning.

I quickly folded the letter back up. "Hi. What are you doing here?" I had to ask, because Dimitria didn't really seem like the type to go out of her way to visit people in the hospital. Especially _me_. Not that we hadn't gotten a bit closer and all, but still, we weren't what you would call BFF's or anything.

"Can I sit?" She asked, her Australian accent leaking into her smooth voice. She didn't wait for me to answer, and pulled the chair across the room closer to the bed I was laying in before sitting down.

I eyed her as she crossed her legs, and ran her hands through her blonde hair before folding them in her lap.

She glanced up at me, and gave me a look for staring at her. "What?"

I quickly looked away. I wasn't sure how to talk about this, or how to apologize for her loss, when she hadn't really ever been on speaking terms with Evan. How did people go about these things without acting like total fools?

"I know why your acting so weird, Hannah. And honestly, you don't have to say anything or try and think you need to say something, because you don't. I know your sorry for what happened, so am I, but you don't need to do that whole, "I'm sorry for your loss," thing people do. In my opinion it's the hypocrites, and the ones who aren't sorry that feel the need and obligation to say that. So, I think it would be best for everyone if we have a silent understanding. I know your sorry, and that's good enough," she explained, in a very _Dimitria _fashion.

I nodded, because that's what you did when Dimitria told you do something. On some level I pitied Brady who would have to be the one to put up with her, and her insane ways. I wasn't sure if he would ever be able to tame her, and the things she did, but God knew he could darn try. And who knows? Maybe Dimitria would be good for Brady, apparently fate thought they were meant to be together.

"Where's Kieran?" I decided to go with a simple question. That was always the best idea.

Dimitria smiled a real genuine smile, her blue-green eyes even seemed to sparkle a little bit. "Uhh, he's with Brady actually. They're in the Food Court, I think Brady said something about getting Kai ice-cream."

I choked a little bit on my own saliva. "Really?" I couldn't believe it.

She blushed, and started to appear flustered, while she began to pick at her jeans. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but Brady is very good with kids. I didn't know myself, but when I seen him with Kieran that day when. . .I just completely checked out, I couldn't believe that happened to- Well, anyway, Brady took over, and made Kai breakfast, and played with him that whole day," She laughed, "He even told him a story before he went to bed. . .about a friendly honey colored wolf who fell in love with a blonde princess. It was. . .adorable."

_Adorable. Huh. _That didn't sound like the new Brady. More of the old one. I grinned. "Really? Just adorable? Do I dare ask if your starting to, I don't know. . .develop feelings for this certain honey colored wolf?" I asked, coyly.

Dimi scoffed. "Please, he's still barely fifteen."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you can't use that excuse forever. Someday he's going to be sixteen, and seventeen, and then eighteen. I mean he already looks older than you."

"I know that, but it still doesn't chase away the thought of being a cradle-robber. I'm still dealing with that, and with the death of Evan. . .I wouldn't be able to be the kind of girlfriend Brady needs right now. Maybe in the future, who knows. But for right now. . .I think we're going to have to get used to being friends for awhile," she admitted, biting her lip.

I didn't want to laugh, so I held it in as best as I could. I knew Brady would give her the time she needed to cope, and adjust to the fact that she's attracted to an younger guy, but I knew my brother. He could be patient, but he wasn't going to wait forever. Eventually he's going to break her. "Well, I guess that's all you have to offer for now. I just hope you know that Brady really cares for you, Dimitria, and his feelings aren't going away, so maybe you could be gentle with him." That was all I could ask for. I didn't want to see Brady hurt anymore over this.

She nodded. "Of course. I'm not a monster, Hannah. Believe it or not, I care for Brady too, and watching him hurt over something I did to cause it? It hurts me just as much. But I'm done ignoring him, I'm going to try to continue doing whatever I have to, to convince myself that Brady is the guy for me." She grimaced, and gave me an apologetic look. "That didn't come out right. What I mean is that deep down, I realize that Brady sort of is _it _for me, you know? It's just the whole age thing, and me having a kid. I still need to. . ."

Held up my sore hand. "You don't have to explain. I get where your coming from," I said, letting her off the hook.

She looked relieved. "Thanks." Dimitria sighed, and brought her eyes up to meet mine. Hers had a determined look in them that confused me. "But I came up here to talk to you for a reason, and it wasn't to discuss my relationship with Brady."

The serious tone of her voice scared me, I knew something was about to change. "Err, What do you mean?" I tried to sound relaxed, even if I was anything but.

Dimitria shifted in her seat, and started taping her foot against the linoleum floor. "Well, um, I'm not really sure how to put this but, Kim and I took Kai to a doctor's appointment here a few weeks ago, and well, I ran into Dr. Cullen, and we had a little. . .chat," she paused.

The color was starting to drain from my face. "Chat? What do you mean a _chat_? What did you say?" My voice was a little high at the end.

"It wasn't really about what was said, it was more of what I did-"

"Dimitria. . ." My voice trialed off, the warning was evidently presented.

She sighed. "Both Kim and I got tested, to see if one of us could possibly be a donor for you. . .And well, I'm apparently a perfect match. Dr. Cullen informed me that I passed all the tests with flying colors. So I guess your going to get yourself a bone marrow transplant."

Suddenly my oxygen supply appeared to be taken away, because for a minute there I couldn't breathe. Dimitria, my brother's imprint, my friend Kim's cousin, Kai's mother was going to. . .I couldn't comprehend it. "You can't do that," I blurted out.

She looked taken aback. "Excuse me? I just offered to give you my bone marrow, the least you could do is thank me, not order me around," she growled, giving me a sour look, while crossing her arms over her chest, and squaring her shoulders.

"You can't. What about Kai, and my brother? There are things that could go wrong-"

"I've been over the risks, _Hannah_. I know exactly what I'm getting into. So just accept the fact that a very nice person, one who may possibly be your future sister in law one day is going to give you a second chance at life." There was no room for arguing, not with the look Dimitria was giving me.

"What if something happens. It's pretty dangerous. Anything could go wrong-"

"God," she drawled. "Stop being so gruesome. I would like to maintain a positive attitude about this if you'll let me. I'm not one to dwell on the bad, so you shouldn't worry either. Besides, it's more dangerous for you. Just do me a favor and take good care of yourself after. I wouldn't want all of this to be for nothing."

I didn't know what to say, or how to thank her. She was in a way, saving my life. I could be with Paul now, with out worry. I would be able to grow up, and get married, and have kids. Life would be somewhat normal again. . .well maybe not, but it would at least be okay. _I _would be okay, for once.

"Just say thank you," she ordered, guessing my struggling thoughts.

I could feel myself tearing up, as I looked over at Dimitria, and reached out my hand, to clasp hers tightly. "Thank you," I whispered. I knew that I would be forever in her debt for going to such lengths, and agreeing to do something so complex and selfless just so I could live.

* * *

**_The Next Day. . ._**

It was _the_ day. The day that I would receive a bone marrow transplant from Dimitria.

Brady had come by yesterday after Dimi left, to talk to me. He said how happy he was that I had a great chance at getting better. But I could see the distress on his face. He had not only one person to worry about, but two. Everyone knew there were chances of there being complications, but Brady was freaking out. I was his sister, Dimitria his imprint, so I knew that there would be no peace for him until we were both out and okay.

"Hey," A gruff, masculine voice said to my left.

My pulse couldn't help but quicken at the sight of Paul, sauntering into the room towards me. He was as breathtaking as always in his black, tightly fitting t-shirt, and dark faded jeans. His black hair was cropped short again, and he would have been an image of perfection, if it weren't for the dark circles under his blood-shot eyes. My heart gave a painful tug at the sight of him looking so stressed out and worried. Not only was my surgery scaring Brady, but it was taking a toll on Paul too.

"Hi," I said back, trying to plaster a smile on my face, but didn't really succeed.

Paul noticed immediately, as he took my cold hands in his large warm ones. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Just nervous, I guess. I just don't want to waste everyone's time for nothing."

Paul's eyebrows pulled together, as he studied me. "What do you mean, _for nothing_?"

"What if it doesn't work?" My biggest worry this past few hours was finally spoken aloud.

I instantly felt his arms wrap about my shoulders as he pulled my body to his, molding us perfectly together.

Pressing his face in my hair, he spoke softly, "It's okay to be afraid, Hannah, but honestly, I don't think you need to worry about that. Just concentrate on getting better and staying healthy. We'll all be here as soon as you get out of surgery, and into the recovery room. I'll be here for you every step of the way, supporting you, no matter what, because I love you and want to take care of you."

I sniffled and nodded against his neck. As I sat there, with that beautiful guy in my arms, I wondered how I had ever gotten so lucky. The imprint hadn't changed just Paul, but it changed me too. I wasn't the same person I was a few months back, or even a month ago. I was different, better, happy. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but as long as I had Paul to lean on, and him to lean on me, I knew I would make it, that I could never be hurt again.

I moved my head back, to stare at his eyes, as I pressed my lips to his briefly, "I love you, Paul."

The look on his face at that moment. There were no words that could possibly describe it. I knew in that instant that no matter what. . . I was healed.

* * *

**ANN: *Sniffle* The End *Sniffle* I can't believe it's over! I'm going to be so depressed now. It might take me a few days to actually get the nerve up to post the first chapter of my sequel, Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place. I'm going to try really hard though to post up the epilogue for this in a few days, because I want to get that over with, and I want you guys to read it. But just a heads up, pay attention to it when you read it because there are going to be little subtle hints about the sequel, like who ends up with who. And remember, it's about the kid's, the next generation. Mostly Dimitria and Brady's kids, and Paul and Hannah's children- Kai is one of them obviously, you'll be introduced to some of them in the next chapter, as little kids. In the sequel they'll be teens, and there's going to be a lot of drama. I can't wait. Thank you all for making my writing experiace for this story enjoyable. You guys were amazing, and I love you all, and I hope you all read the sequel. Thanks- Anya.**


	41. Chapter Thirty Seven: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. . .except my own.

**AN: Well, this is it. Chapter 37. The last chapter. I have to say that it's been a blast writing for you all. I loved writing Hannah's story, and Paul is still my second favorite La Push wolf to write about. You guys have been amazing, all of the readers and the amazing reviews I have gotten. Thanks everyone so much. I feel so sad, it took me extra long to edit this chapter because I wanted to savor the last few moments I would be looking at it. I have to say though, I'm very satisfied with the ending. I'm happy I reached my goal, and I'm glad I got praise for doing so. The only thing more I can wish for is that the sequel as is enjoyable as this story. Again, it's about the children. . .and some names for the main character will be mentioned in this epilogue down below. There's kids in chapter, ranging from still in the womb unborn to eight years old. Please look out for names, I can guarantee at least three of them will be the main characters in the sequel. Thanks again for all of the good times I had writing, replying to reviews, and Pm's. Here's the epilogue. Don't cry. Enjoy- Anya. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Epilogue: Almost Seven Years Later. . .**

_**Almost 7 years later. . .**_

I sighed in relief as I watched Paul haul our five- almost six-year old son, River out of the forest. After being a mother for what seemed like such a long time already, I still couldn't get over the fact that I had to look over my shoulder at least a hundred times a day now, because River was too fast for his age. One minute I would glancing over at something Dimitria was talking about, and then the in the next minute, River's half way into the forest screaming.

"Got him," Paul yelled at me cheerfully, looking as proud as ever.

I huffed, and held my arms out as Paul placed our son gently into them. I hugged River tightly to me. He was such a handful sometimes, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. "Wipe that smug look off your face, before I smack it off," I ordered.

Paul smiled, before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "I'm sorry if it upsets you that I'm proud our son has taken an interest in learning about his natural habitat," he replied.

My eyes narrowed. "He's not a wolf, yet, Paul. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, he's barely six."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware of our son's age _dear_, and I'm just preparing myself. You know that we seem to be phasing at earlier ages. I wouldn't be surprised if Kai has his first phase by the time he's thirteen."

I quickly glanced around, seeking out my brother and his new wife, Dimitria. After bouncing my eyes across the long beach, passing all of the familiar faces who were gathered around the bon-fire, I spotted Brady with his arms over Dimitria's shoulders, as he hunched over her, whispering something in her ear, that made her smile coyly. I mentally gagged. No matter how mature or old I was, the sight of my younger brother and his wife like that still made me a little sick my stomach.

Dimitria's eight year old son, Kieran, or _Kai_, as everyone called him, was standing in front of Nessie Black, Jacob's pregnant fiancé, petting her growing belly. We all thought it was cute, he had been following her around all day, asking questions about her unborn daughter, Taylin. Jacob was seeming rather annoyed, while Brady smiled in amusement, and made a comment about him liking other women just like his dad. Brady had adopted Kai, a few months after him and Dimi tied the knot.

River squirmed in my arms, and after a stern warning about not going into the woods alone again, I reluctantly let him go. He ran off to follow Kai and Hunter Uley, Sam and Emily's eldest son. Their second son, Ash was five, the same age as my five year old daughter Collins.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul asked, breaking me away from my thoughts as he stood in front of me, reached his arms out, and pulled me to him.

"Nothing," I murmured. "Just thinking about how we make beautiful children."

"Hmm. . ." He grumbled in reply. "We do don't we? But I hope Collins has my looks when she gets older."

I scoffed quietly, wrapping my arms around Paul's waist. "And why is that? You don't want her to look like me?"

"No. Absolutely, not. If she has even one-tenth of your beauty River and I are going to be beating the boys off of her with a stick."

I chuckled. Over-protective wolf instincts.

"Who's beating people with sticks?" Brady's voice sounded in my ear, as he and Dimi approached us hand in hand.

Paul and I reluctantly pulled apart. "All of my daughter's future admires," Paul growled.

Brady grinned, nodding along with my husband's insane plan. "I'm in. No punk is going to be hitting on any niece of mine, that's for sure," he said, excitedly. Obviously he was just in it for the fun of chasing off teenage boys.

"Oh, you two, stop it. The poor girl is going to be over-crowded by overly-caring wolves enough as it is. She's never going to be able to be herself. . ." Dimitria argued exasperatedly, before turning to Brady. "You better not act that way when Brooklyn's older."

"Poor Brooks," I muttered, in sympathy for my five-year old niece. After only a few months of trying to be friends, as Dimitria had put it so many years ago- well maybe only seven, but it seemed so much longer, they failed miserably at trying to keep their hands off one another. Brady was seventeen when their daughter Brooklyn was born, only a few months before my daughter Collins had came into the world.

"You know, I've seen that Uley's boy over there, Asher, eyeing Collins a few times," Kim commented suddenly, as she walked up beside her cousin.

Simultaneously, Paul and Brady snarled.

"Kim," I scolded, giving her a look. I didn't need Paul forbidding Ash from coming over to the house to play with Collins and River. The poor little boy didn't have many friends. He had been deaf since birth, but he didn't let that stop him. He was a sweet kid, _shy_, but extremely nice. Him and Collins got along well, even with the language barrier, they still got along, and played together.

"What?" She asked innocently. She and Jared were the only ones who didn't have children yet out of almost all of the wolves in the pack. They both agreed to enjoy the "married life" before having to settle down and be responsible. They had both just gotten back from traveling to western Egypt. "You know, Hannah, you really should try those yoga tapes I bought you for Christmas, it really helps with all that built up anger and stress."

I gave her a mock glare. "Very funny, you should try having two, I mean three toddlers around- and _yes_ I'm counting Paul, and another one on the way, and lets see how zen-like you are then, Kimmy."

"Urg," she groaned. "Aren't we passed the childish nick-name yet? I'm married for heaven-sakes."

"Doesn't matter," Dimitria laughed at her cousin. "Kimmy, to us, you're still that seventeen year old girl, who's obsessed with yoga, and health food-"

"And, _Jared_," Paul piped in. "You can't forget her obsession with Jared."

I smacked his arm that hung loosely over my shoulder. "I think you mean, Jared became obsessed with _her_," I retorted.

"Yes, I did!" Jared shouted across the beach, while he roasted hotdogs, and chatted with Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater.

I couldn't help but smile. We had all been so busy these past few years, falling in love, getting married, and having children. It felt nice to all be together, even if it was for one night.

After a while of catching up, and having a few good laughs about the night before my wedding- which by far had to have been one of the craziest days I had ever had. Dimitria, tequila, and a good game of _would you rather_, were not something I wanted to relieve, physically or mentally. I was surprised I had even made it to the church on time that next day.

After I had the bone marrow transplant, I had finally gave Paul the chance he deserved, and boy am I ever glad I did. No more than a year and a few months later was I pushing out little River.

"Hannah," Nessie came up to me after Billy Black finished telling about the old Quileute stories. All of the kids were gathered around the bon-fire staring as it crackled and sparked in the darkened sky.

"Hello, Renesmee," I greeted. We weren't that close. I had been introduced to her a few times in the past, but I wouldn't call us friends.

She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, if this seems weird. I'm just here to tell you a message. Do you know a Caden? A Caden Danvers by any chance?" She asked quietly.

I noticed out the of the corner of my eye that both Brady and Paul stiffened, but for very different reasons. I knew Paul- though spoke nicely of Caden, still wasn't fond of him, _at all_. And Brady only disliked him because of Dimitria's loathing towards him for his mother killing Kai's father.

I hadn't heard or seen Caden in nearly seven years, so this question surprised me. "Yes, I know Caden Danvers. We're friends. Why do you ask?"

Nessie cleared her throat, and placed her hand on the swell of the stomach. "Well, he was actually staying with my grandparents a few months ago. He's befriended my uncle Jasper, apparently they're similar with their gifts-"

"Gifts?" I questioned, confused at what she was hinting at.

"Yes. You know that Caden has the ability to sense. . .connections between things."

I had never known this. "He can sense connections? What does that mean exactly?"

She fidgeting. She most likely assumed that Caden had informed me about this already. "Well, my uncle Jasper can sense people's emotions, he knows what others are feeling. Caden, can tell just by looking at two people that are together, whether they're related, or if they're romantically involved. It's his gift."

Weird. I was going to have to have a nice long chat with Caden, the next time I saw him. "So, you've seen Caden. And he's told you about me?" _Why?_

Renesmee smiled. "He said that you two were good friends. And he wanted me to inform you that he will be returning to Forks within the year."

My mouth dropped open slightly. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that Caden would be returning someday, I just figured that day would be way into the distant future. I was expecting it to happen when I was well into my sixties, with graying hair, and twenty grandchildren.

"He's coming here?" I asked, grinning. I couldn't help it though. He was a dear friend that I had missed terribly over the years, plus he was a great listener. He wouldn't mind my constant rambling about how Paul needs to stop encouraging our five year old son to find his inner caveman.

"Yes," Renesmee said with a small amount of reluctance. I could see the strange expression on her face. Obviously no one had informed her of mine and the half-vampire's friendship. I wondered if she figured I was a little loony. "That's what he said."

I calmed myself down, for the sake of Nessie of course. I didn't want her thinking I was way off my rocker just yet. "Well. . .that's nice to hear."

She gave a polite smile, before looking off into the distance, most likely trying to get the attention of Jake who was arm-wresting Embry Call, or her two year old son Soren, who appeared to look well over the age of four.

Large hands landed on my shoulders, before I felt a warm whoosh of breath fan the side of my face. "Dear," Paul whispered in the sweetest voice he could probably muster. "Can I talk to you a minute. . .alone?"

I didn't even suppress the sigh that came out. I nodded silently, took his hand in mine, and followed him as he led me farther down the beach after giving Brady a look, signaling him to watch the kids' while we were gone.

We strolled hand in hand as we stayed close to the shore line. Kicking my flip-flops off, I left them in the sand, and mentally telling myself not to forget them later, or I would be walking home barefoot, again. I tried to listen to the waves as they crashed back and forth soothingly, but the tension was too strong to ignore for long. After we were at least a few good yards away from our friends and family that were gathered around, now passing out food, and laughing loudly, I stopped walking and faced my frowning husband.

"Paul-"

A warm hand swiftly placed itself in front of my mouth, cutting off my little speech I was about to give. Paul kept his eyes trained on mine, watching me carefully. I couldn't help but just stare at him. My husband, my beautiful, loving, jealous, over-caring husband who I loved more than anything else in the world.

Before I met him, I didn't know what love was. My father had died when I was very young, and well, my mother was never a role model, she still wasn't, which was why we hadn't been in contact since I had moved out the house a few months after getting the bone marrow transplant, and moved in with Paul and his mother until we both turned eighteen.

Paul's mother, Jenny, was everything you could ever imagine a mother to be. She was kind, and caring. She was there for me when I got pregnant with River, she along with Paul, Dimitria, and Kim helped me out, and her and Dimi told me what to expect with being a mother. The first month after River was born she stayed with us, and helped out, showing me the proper way to hold a bottle, and the best way to swaddle a baby. With out her I would have never known how a real mother was suppose to act.

I stared into the soft eyes of my husband, as dropped his had from my mouth, and moved it to cup my cheek gently. "I'm not mad," was the first thing out of his mouth, and held in the urge to snort, because that was so far from the truth. He caught my look, and huffed. "I'm not. . .okay," he growled after I raised an eyebrow. "I'm a little upset, but not angry. Not at _you._ . .never at you. I just thought, I don't know, that the leec- Caden would leave us alone already. I don't get his fascination with humans."

My eyes narrowed. "Fascination? Paul, Jacob's wife Nessie is a half-vampire, would you say that she's enthralled with humans? No, I don't expect you would. He just wants friends, just like any lonely person who hasn't got many. And like it or not I'm his friend. . ._just his friend_."

"_Mmmm_. . .You better be," Paul mumbled lowly, but had a smirk on his face as he placed his warm hand to the baby bump on my stomach.

I rolled my eyes, but smacked him on the arm, before leaning up on my tip-toes to kiss him on chin. "Well, I don't know if I can make any promises now. I mean have you seen that pale skin of his. . . And those light blue eye-"

I yelped as Paul lifted me off my feet, and forced his lips upon mine, making my heart race, and my mind go blank. I was breathless by the time he pulled back.

His silver eyes glowed in the moonlight fiercely, as his they never left my face. "God, your so lucky I love you, Hannah, otherwise you'd never get to see that-"

It was my turn to shut him up. My hand went over his mouth, maybe a little too roughly. "As if you stop me," I whispered, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

He groaned. "Your so stub-"

"_Stubborn_, I know. And you love me for it," I smirked.

"More than you'll ever know."

His lips descended upon mine once again, and this time I wrapped my arms around his neck, securing him tightly to me. I knew we would have to get back to the other soon, Brady wouldn't be able to keep River and Collins occupied with his corny jokes forever. . .but for now, I just decided to forget about reality for a little longer, and enjoy the feel of Paul's lips moving in synch with my own.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**ANN: Well I'm sad, but at the same time I can't help being excited for the Sequel. I'm hoping to get that up by the end of the week. I'm even going to pay my younger sister to beta it super well so I have everything perfect. If you read the note at the top, and you've pointed out some of the names in the chapter, then you know a few of the main characters for the sequel- Brady and Dimitria's children- Kai and Brooklyn (Brooks), Hannah and Paul have two children so far and another on the way, but only their daughter Collins is going to be a main character. Sam and Emily has two son's so far, but only Ash is going to be a main character, along with Jake and Nessie's unborn daughter, Taylin, and of course Caden is going to be a main character too. So, six main characters, which means six point of views, a whole bunch of other characters, and a lot of drama. I wonder if any of you can guess who's going to end up with who. I may have, I don't know. . .gave away some hints in this epilogue. . . Thanks again everyone. It's been fun, but it had to come to an end. -Anya. **


	42. Last Author's Note: Sequel Posted Up

**Last Author's Note**

**This is the last update for Regrets and Forgiveness. I just wanted everyone to know that I just posted the first chapter up of my Sequel to this, Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place. The first chapter may get confusing because it's it three different POV, but if you read my AN at the top of the first chapter, than you should be fine. I'm not sure how great the sequel is going to be, but I have a pretty good feeling about it. And don't worry if you miss my original characters from this story, there will be quite a good amount of Paul, Hannah, Brady, and Dimitria. They are the parents after all. Thanks again for being so great of readers and reviewers. I hope that my sequel is as successful as this story. -Anya.**


End file.
